My Little Dragon Slayer
by casanovaphantom
Summary: Después de la batalla contra el ejército de Alvares los poderes de Natsu, Wendy y Gazille comienzan a desestabilizarse y para volver a la normalidad deberán viajar a Ecuestria para encontrar una solución, sin saber que encontrarían mas de lo que esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Dragon Slayer**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Ponyville… qué? (Nota: Este capítulo se ubica después de la batalla contra Zeref y su ejército)**

En un pueblo llamado Magnolia donde hace poco se libró una intensa batalla campal contra el mago oscuro Zeref y el demonio dragón Acnología donde hubo muchas bajas en cada bando y en la sede del gremio de magos más poderoso del reino de Fiore se encuentran todos los aliados de Fairy Tail (Sabertoot, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus; Mermaid Hell, Wild Four, etc.) descansando y atendiendo a los heridos que ocasionó la guerra. Entre ellos estaba un mago dragon slayer de fuego que estaba sumamente noqueado y herido, pues él fue el que se enfrentó a Zeref y derrotándolo por muy poco; también se encontraba junto a él una chica rubia de grandes atributos, la cual no se había despegado del pelirosa más que para comer y cambiarse los vendajes, pues estaba muy preocupada por el chico que estaba tendido en la cama improvisada. Mientras estaba cambiándole los vendajes de uno de sus brazos, una peliazul que se dirigía a ver a cierto pelinegro con pirsins en la cara se le acerca y le pregunta:

Levi: ¿Cómo se encuentra Natsu, Lucy?

Lucy: Me temo que sigue inconsciente y aún no ha recuperado toda su energía; es como si sus poderes aun no estuvieran estabilizados.

Levi: Te entiendo, Gazille y Wendy están en la misma situación y para colmo no nos está yendo bien con los demás heridos, aunque por suerte la mayoría solo tiene un agotamiento extremo por la batalla contra el ejército de Zeref.

Mavis: (Al escuchar la conversación las tranquiliza diciendo) No se preocupen, he examinado a todos y no están en peligro de muerte. Aunque me preocupan un poco Natsu, Gazille y Wendy.

Lucy: ¿A qué se refiere primera?

Mavis: Lo que sucede es que parece que su poder aún no se estabiliza y eso me recuerda algo que me conto Igneel cuando me lo tope dos días antes de que "desapareciera" hace 15 años.

Erza: (Intrigada por lo que acaba de escuchar se acerca y pregunta) ¿Qué fue lo que le conto el padre de Natsu?

Mavis: Igneel me conto una vez que durante el primer festival del rey dragón un dragón conocido suyo utilizo sus poderes más allá del límite; y aunque no fue lo suficiente como para matarlo, si desestabilizo su magia y tuvo que viajar a otra dimensión para que su poder regresara a la normalidad.

Lucy: ¿Y no le contó que método uso el dragón para estabilizar sus poderes?

Mavis: Me temo que no, según su amigo; el cual solo vino a ayudar en lo que pudiera con la evacuación de los dragones sobrevivientes, no dio muchos detalles sobre cómo se curó. Solo le dejo el hechizo para abrir el portal hacia la dimensión en donde se curó solo en caso de algún otro dragón hubiera tenido la misma suerte que él; y al juzgar por las escamas que les están brotando yo diría que tenemos que usar el hechizo para abrir el portal, por suerte para ellos Igneel me dio el hechizo en caso de que a Natsu le pasara lo mismo.

Levi: (Sorprendida como los demás) ¿Cómo consiguió que el padre Natsu le diera ese hechizo?

Mavis: Solo digamos que…, el tiempo que quedaron sellados e inconscientes en la isla Tenro tuve mucho tiempo para charlar con él.

¿?: ¿Hablaste con Igneel? (Todos se sorprenden por escuchar la voz del pelirosado)

Todos: ¡NATSU!

Lucy: ¿Te sientes bien?

Natsu: Si, es curioso como uno tiende a quedarse quieto después de casi morir atravesador por el pecho y de alguna manera ser "revivido" de una forma misteriosa. Pero no creo que necesitemos hacer ese viaje; es decir a excepción de los vestigios del dragon force no tenemos nada anorm….

No pudo terminar la frase debido a que empezó a expulsar cierta aura roja y amarilla que salía de sus escamas y lo mismo con los otros dragon slayers pero la del pelinegro era gris metálico con negro y la de la niña peliazul era blanca y su cabello pasaba entre rosa y azul por presentar vestigios del dragon force. Los tres magos comenzaban a retorcerse en agonía (Para que se hagan una idea es como tener dolor de estómago tipo "corre que te alcanzo" combinado con fiebre y calambres con un dolor de cabeza tipo cruda de "mi novia me dejo y voy a beber para olvidar mis penas") mientras gritaban tanto como sus cansados cuerpos se lo permitían.

Lucy: ¡NATSU!

Levi: ¡GAZILLE!

Erza: ¡WENDY!

Mavis: (Actuando de acuerdo a la situación) Me temo que no tenemos tiempo para reflexionar si harán o no este viaje a otra dimensión, sus poderes se están desestabilizando más rápido de lo que creí. ¡LUCY!

Lucy: ¡S – SÌ! (Responde toda "descolocada" por lo que está pasando)

Mavis: Necesitare que hagas el hechizo para abrir el portal; por desgracia ahora mismo no tengo el poder necesario para hacerlo yo misma, así que te confío esta tarea.

Lucy: ¡¿EEEEHHHH?! P-Pero yo… (Levi se le acerca y toma las manos de Lucy entre las suyas y con una cara de súplica entre ojos de cachorro y angustia le dice)

Levi: Por favor Lu-chan, ellos no soportaran mucho en ese estado.

Lucy: B-Bien, lo haré; pero no conozco el hechizo. ¿Cómo voy a usar un hechizo que no conozco?

Mavis: (estira su brazo derecho, toca la frente de Lucy y se ilumina por dos segundos; luego lo retira) Con esto ya te di el hechizo, solo debes enfocar tu magia como cuando usas tus llaves estelares y todo saldrá bien, y para volver solo debes cambiar la última parte.

Lucy: Esta bien, pero necesitaremos al menos tres personas más para el viaje.

Erza: ¿A qué te refieres Lucy?

Lucy: Me refiero a que Natsu, Gazille y Wendy no están en condiciones de moverse y no podrán atravesar el portal…

Levy: … Y debemos llevarlos a esa dimensión ahora mismo.

Gray: Yo iré, después de todo es en parte culpa mía que Natsu este así.

Lucy: Bien, quien…

Juvia: (con ojos en forma de corazón) Juvia ira con Gray – sama a donde él vaya.

Levi: Entonces solo faltaría…

¿?: Yo iré (Todos se quedan sorprendidos al oír la voz de Romeo y verlo acercarse para tomar a la dragon slayer); no pude aportar mucho en esta batalla y quiero por lo menos contribuir con algo.

Levi: Normalmente me opondría pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, adelante Lu –chan.

Lucy: Si (Se empieza a concentrar para hacer el hechizo y recita) "Más allá de las corrientes del tiempo, más allá de los confines del espacio. Invoco a aquel que controla el paso entre dimensiones para hacerle una petición: Permítenos cruzar el umbral para llegar a una tierra donde la armonía y la amistad reinen sin parar."

Después de pronunciar el conjuro se abrió un portal tipo espiral que permaneció enfrente del grupo que se disponía a cruzarlo. Al verlo Erza se acercó al grupo y les dijo:

Erza: Sera mejor que crucen de una vez, en cuanto Happy, Charle y Lily despierten estoy segura de que querrán alcanzarlos a ustedes así que en cuanto se normalicen las cosas por aquí enviare a otro grupo para que los acompañe.

Lucy: Entendido, andando amigos.

Y así ni lentos ni perezosos las 8 personas cruzaron dicho portal el cual se cerró al pasar la última persona que se dispuso a tal viaje. Y en cuanto se cerró tanto Erza como Macao y todos los que se encontraban en el gremio les desearon suerte a los aventureros que partieron a una dimensión desconocida.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONIVILLE:

(Nota: Esta parte del fic se ubica una semana antes de los juegos de Ecuestria y la batalla de las mane six con Tirek)

En una casa con forma de pastelillo donde vivía una familia de ponis reposteros más una poni de peinado esponjado y rosado (creo que ya saben de quien se trata) la cual se encontraba limpiando la pastelería llamada Sugar Cube Corner tranquila cuando de repente empieza a vibrar como teléfono celular en modo vibrador, la señora Cake sale de la cocina al escuchar el zumbido que hace Pinki y al verla como si estuviera temblando se acerca y le pregunta:

Sra. Cake: Pinki, querida ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te mueves como si hubiera un terremoto?

Pinki: (Sin dejar de vibrar) ¡Algo grande va a suceder hoy!, y a juzgar por como sigo vibrando creo que sucederá de un momento a otro. ¡Mejor voy a ver a Twilight para decirle!

Sra. Cake: De acuerdo, pero ten cuidad querida.

Pinki: (Saliendo de la pastelería vibrando) ¡Oki doki loki!

Y así la pony rosada se dirige a la biblioteca del pueblo en donde reside la más reciente nombrada princesa de Ecuestrita. Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, la princesa se encontraba junto con Spike en su actividad favorita bimestral: Día de reorganizar; no está demás decir que el pobre dragón ya estaba más que aburrido de tener que reorganizar la biblioteca por quien sabe cuál número de veces antes de que la pony quedara conforme estaba por querer fugarse de ahí cuando escucho algo y dijo:

Spike: Oye Twilight, ¿no escuchas algo así como un zumbido?

Twilight: ¿También lo oyes?, pensé que lo estaba imaginando. (En ese momento entra Pinki temblando cual celular en vibrador) ¿Pînki? ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué vibras así?

Pinki: ¡Twilight! ¡Algo va a suceder en el pueblo de un momento a otro!

Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder?

Pinki: Mi Pinki – sentido está activo y me dice que algo muy, muy, muy, muy, muy grande va a suceder en cualquier momento.

Twilight: (Poniendo una actitud calmada) Ah, bueno; por un momento pensé que iba a tener que… (Analiza lo que le ha dicho Pinki y se queda muda)

Spike: (Previendo lo que va a suceder) Oh, oh; ¡Pinki, confía en mí: ven conmigo detrás del escritorio, colócate este cojín en la cabeza y reza para no quedar sorda, rápido!

Pinki: (Confundida) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Spike: ¡SOLO HAZLO AHORA!

Twilight: ¡COMO QUE ALGO GRANDE VA A SUCEDER EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! (Mientras grita, afuera de la biblioteca todo Ponyville se escondía al oír el grito de la nueva princesa de Ecuestria)

Mientras todos en Ponyville se preguntaban que había sido ese grito, otras 4 yeguas llegaron prácticamente "como de rayo" a la biblioteca; abriendo de golpe la puerta de la biblioteca se encontraba al frente una pony terrestre de pelaje naranja y crin rubia que se acercó a Twilight para preguntarle:

Applejack: ¡En nombre de la jalea de zapamanzanas de la abuela Smith ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!

Raimbow Dash: Cielos Twilight, ese grito seguro que se oyó hasta Cloudsdale.

Fluttershy: Y que lo digas, todos mis animalitos se escondieron en cuanto escucharon ese grito.

Rarity: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto querida?, ni que se nos fuera a hacer algo encima.

Twilight: (Mirando a las chicas que entraron a la biblioteca con una cara de '¿en serio no la vieron cuando venía hacia acá?') Como se nota que no han visto a Pinki; mírenla.

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras las 4 yeguas miraron a la pony rosada la cual aún seguía vibrando cuando de repente dijo:

Pinki: ¡TODAS A LA ENTRADA DEL PUEBLO PERO YA! (Sale de la biblioteca cual bala y detrás de ella van sus amigas las cuales le dicen a Pinki que las espere)

Todas se dirigen a la entrada del pueblo en donde a lo lejos empiezan a ver como una especie de portal se va generando hasta que toma la forma de un círculo con una espiral en su interior el cual aterra a todas las yeguas menos a Pinki, quien estaba bastante emocionada por ver que era lo que saldría del portal. Al ver el portal formado, la princesa de la amistad alerto a sus amigas para que se prepararan para lo que pudiera salir de ese portal.

Twilight: ¡Todas atentas chicas!, no sabemos que podría salir de ese portal.

Las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía (menos Pinki) estaban en alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera salir del portal, pero lo que ninguna de ellas esperaba era que salieran 8 ponys de los cuales la mitad de ellos eran alicornios mientras que el resto eran unicornios; pero lo que sin duda les llamó más la atención a las chicas es que 3 de los 4 estaban inconscientes y eran trasladados por los 5 ponis que estaban conscientes.

Por otro lado, en cuanto nuestros héroes cruzado el portal y vieron a las mane six, los que estaban consientes se quedaron sorprendidos de que tuvieran un comité de bienvenida, que este estuviera formado por ponys y más aún se quedan de piedra al ver que al atravesar el portal se han convertido en ponys. Y claro que las reacciones no se hacen esperar por parte de los magos de fairy tail de los cuales el primero en hablar fue Gray:

Gray: ¿Qué demonios nos ha pasado?, ¿Por qué nos convertimos en caballos? (Decía Gray, quien ahora era un unicornio de crin y cola negras y de pelaje gris pálido casi tirando a blanco con una marca en sus costados unos cristales en forma de un copo de nieve del cual se asomaban dos cristales más pero de color violeta pálido que simulaban un par de ojos tenebrosos).

Lucy: Parece que el hechizo nos transformó en el tipo de criatura inteligente de este mundo (Explicaba ella, que ahora era una alicornio de melena y cola rubia, pelaje amarillo obscuro y una marca en sus costados con la forma de una estrella [similar a la de Twilight] rodeada por 12 figuras que parecían estar orbitando alrededor de la estrella).

Romeo: Pero si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué Natsu – ni, Gazielle, Wendy y tú además de un cuerno tienen alas? (Le cuestiono el chico que ahora era un unicornio de pelaje morado, crin con cola negra y conservaba su chaleco)

Lucy: (Confundida) No tengo la menor idea.

Levi: (Que ahora era una unicornio color gris cemento con pelaje azul y una marca en forma de un libro abierto del cual salía una letra con aspecto de escultura en sus costados) Ah chicos…

Juvia: …tenemos compañía (Completo la maga de agua la cual ahora era una unicornio azul celeste con crin azul marino y con una marca en sus costados en forma de estrella rodeada por dos círculos cruzados hechos de agua).

Al decir esto todos los presentes recobran la compostura y al ver que el grupo que llegó por el portal (que dicho sea de paso se cerró cuando los magos pasaron) aparentemente no tenían malas intenciones, la princesa de la amistad fue la primera en dar un paso al frente; luego de paralizar a Pinki, claro está, para presentarse y preguntar la razón de porque estaban en el pueblo:

Twilight: Ejem, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad; ¿podrían decirme a que ha venido a Ponyville?

Raimbow Dash: Y les advertimos de una vez, si vienen a invadir este pueblo es mejor que se lo piensen do veces porque no se los vamos a dejar tan fácil como ustedes creen.

Applejack: Para tu carro Raimbow, no sabemos si vienen a invadir Ponyville.

Lucy: Lamentamos haberlas asustado, pero no somos una amenaza. Solo venimos porque nuestros amigos tienen desestabilizado su poder mágico y necesitamos encontrar a alguien que solía vivir en nuestro mundo hace mucho, pero se mudó aquí.

Fluttershy: Oh, pobrecitos; no podemos dejarlos así.

Raimbow Dash: Aunque odio admitirlo Fluttershy tiene razón, debemos ayudarlos si traen heridos.

Rarity: Pero ¿en dónde los hospedaremos querida?, no creo que el hospital pueda tratar su magia desestabilizada.

Applejack: ¿Qué quieres decir Rarity?

Rarity: Quizá no sea una experta en la rama, y tal vez este un poco loca por decir esto, pero creo que esos tres alicornios tienen escamas de dragón.

Twilight: (Entre sorprendida y confundida por lo que dijo Rarity se va acercando a los 3 ponys inconscientes) ¿Escamas de dragón?; vamos Rarity, hasta donde yo sé el tener desestabilización mágica no provoca que te salgan escamas de dragón.

Levi: De hecho puede, si…

Lucy: (Completando la frase de Levi)… los que la sufren son magos; o en este caso alicornios como los llaman, que son usuarios de magia cazadragones.

Las Mane6 más Spike: (Sorprendidas por lo dicho) ¡¿MAGIA CAZADRAGONES?!

Gray: (Respondiendo a sus dudas) Para ponérselos de forma simple, la magia cazadragones es un tipo de hechizo que le otorga a su usuario las características y habilidades de un dragón, dándole al mismo la misma fuerza de uno.

Levi: Y recientemente tuvimos una batalla muy difícil en la cual ellos usaron sus poderes más allá del límite y debido a eso su poder esta descontrolado; por eso vinimos a esta dimensión…

Ni bien termino de explicar y a los tres ponis (magos) cazadragones se empezaban al levantar como si fueran muertos vivientes de resident evil y empezaron a olfatear el aire como buscando algo. El primero en hablar fue Natsu que les hablo a los otros dragon Slayer diciendo:

Natsu: Wendy, Gazille, ¿Huelen eso?

Wendy: Si, huele muy bien.

Gazille: No es hierro, pero debo admitir que huele delicioso.

Natsu: Si, y a pesar de que ese olor viene del pueblo puedo sentir que hay una gran concentración del tamaño de una montaña… ¡JUSTO AL OTRO LADO DEL PUEBLO!

Wendy: (con el estómago rugiéndole como a los otros dos y activando su dragon force) ¡EL ÚLTIMO EN LLEGAR A ESA MONTAÑA SE QUEDA SIN NADA! (Le crecen escamas tan largas que parecen plumas y su cabeza toma una ligera apariencia a la de un grifo, crea una corriente de viento que la impulsa hacia el cielo y avanza en unos segundos a la mitad del pueblo)

Natsu y Gazille: ¡ESO ES TRAMPA MOCOSA!

Natsu: (Activando también su dragon force) ¡MODO DRAGON RELÁMPAGO! ¡DISFRUTA SER EL ÚLTIMO HOJALA! (Le salen relámpagos del cuerpo, le aumentan las escamas; las cuales dicho sea de paso se tornan rojas y en un dos por tres está a solo medio metro de distancia de Wendy)

Gazille: (Activando también su dragon force)¡EN TUS SUEÑOS SALAMANDER! ¡MODO DRAGON DE HIERRO SOMBRIO! (Sus ojos se tornan blancos, su piel metálica con apariencia de escamas y le sale una especie de vapor negro por todo el cuerpo; al termino de esto, el dragon Slayer se trasforma en una sombra la cual se encamina hacia los otros dos dragon Slayer)

NOTA: Este nombre se lo puse yo a la transformación que usa Gazille al usar la magia de Rouge combinada con la suya porque he visto muchas traducciones de este modo y no suenan muy bien que digamos.

Ojos como platos, bocas hasta el suelo, nada que decir; sip, todos los síntomas de ¿Qué wtf está pasando aquí? Estaban presentes en las mane 6 y en Spike en estos momentos. Y en nuestro grupo de magos favorito, a pesar de que aún estaban preocupados por los "heridos" que trajeron, estaban felices de que ya tuvieran el humor de siempre.

¿Qué les pasa a Natsu, Gazille y Wendy?

¿Por qué salieron corriendo?

¿Qué pasara con Ecuestria?

¿Pinki hará una gran fiesta de bienvenida?

Descubra todo esto y más **en el capítulo 2 de My Little Dragon Slayer**

 **My Little Dragon Slayer**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Gemas de dragón? La aventura empieza**

 **Sorpresa, solo esa palabra describe lo que sentían la mane 6 en este momento, pero luego de lo que pareció una eternidad la primera de las chicas en reaccionar fue Twilight, la cual aún sorprendida dijo:**

 **Twilight: ¡¿P-P-P-PERO QUE FUE ESO?!**

 **Fluttershy: E-Ellos se t-transformaron e-en d-d-dragones… (No pudo más, la pobre yegua se desmayó de la impresión y del susto)**

 **Gray: Rayos, no hacen nada más que preocuparnos; al menos se ve que ya se sienten mucho mejor.**

 **Levi: Si, es verdad. Me alegra que ya hayan recuperado su humor habitual.**

 **Lucy: Lo que me sorprende es que Wendy haya sido la que los ha incitado a una especie de carrera.**

 **Romeo: Creo que lo mejor será seguirlos y evitar que causen un gran alboroto ¿no lo creen?**

 **Juvia: Opino lo mismo, no sabemos cómo puedan comportarse en este estado.**

 **Levi: Bien, vamos.**

 **El resto del grupo de recién llegados ya iba a ir tras sus amigos cuando Raimbow Dash se puso en su camino y dijo:**

 **Raimbow Dash: ¡Un momento! ¡De aquí nadie se mueve hasta saber que está pasando con los sujetos que se acaban de ir como alma que lleva el diablo!**

 **Lucy: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Applejack: Ejem, lo que mi amiga quiere decir es ¡¿PORQUE LA NIÑA SE TRANSFORMO EN UNA VERSION DRAGONIZADA DE UN GRIFO, EL PELIROSADO EN UN DRAGON ELECTRICO Y EL TIPO DE LOS PIERCING SE VOLVIO UNA VERSION METALICA CON ALAS DEL REY SOMBRA?!**

 **Gray: Luego se los explicaremos con detalles, debemos seguirlos antes de que en su arrebato destruyan algo. ¿Qué hay en esa dirección?**

 **Spike: (Respondiendo) Nada relevante, solo un tramo del bosque y…**

 **Rarity: (Completando la frase de Spike con cierto temor)… ¡Las minas de joyas! ¡TENEMOS QUE DETENERLOS YA!**

 **Twilight: ¿Qué pasa Rarity?**

 **Lucy: Si, no lo entiendo; si solo van a una mina no creo que causen mucho daño.**

 **Spike: No lo entienden, ellos olfatearon las joyas de la mina; y por lo que parece a pesar de que se nota a leguas que no han probado jamás una, tienen síntomas de abstinencia por no haber ingerido gemas; ¡tenemos que detenerlos antes de que se coman todas las joyas de la mina!**

 **Rarity: (Asustada y desesperada) ¡¿Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?! ¡A LA CARGA!**

 **Sin decir más, los magos de fairy tail junto con Twilight y sus amigas fueron a detener a los 3 alicornios dragonizados; y mientras esto ocurría, Levi se acercó a la pony con sombrero para preguntarle algo que le estaba molestando desde que terminaron la explicación del problema de la mina:**

 **Levi: (Llamando la atención de Applejack) Em… Señorita Applejack, ¿Por qué a su amiga Rarity le preocupa tanto esa mina de joyas?**

 **Applejack: (Respondiendo amablemente mientras continúan con la persecución) Lo que pasa amiga, es que Rarity es la modista número uno en Ponyville, y utiliza gemas en sus vestidos. Es por eso que esta tan preocupada; ya que los dragones de este mundo comen gemas, ella cree que tus amigos pueden acabarse toda la mina (Esto último lo dice como si fuera una broma).**

 **Levi: (Con una gota de sudor cayendo detrás de su cabeza) B-Bueno…**

 **Applejack: (La mira con cara de "tienes que estar de broma") ¿En serio?**

 **Lucy: (Uniéndose a la conversación) Por Wendy no estamos seguros; pero Natsu y Gazille seguro que por lo menos se comerán media mina, y eso solo como aperitivo.**

 **Rarity: (Ahora si bien asustada) ¡ALÈJENSE DE MIS JOYAS ALICORNIOS DRAGONIZADOS! (Y habiendo dicho eso, y contra todo pronóstico, la modista toma aún más velocidad a tal punto que casi crea una raimplosión sónica dejando a todos los presentes con cara de wtf).**

 **Luego de unos 10 minutos llegaron a las minas de gemas cerca de los territorios de los perros diamante, los cuales al ver a las ponys se acercaron a Rarity y le empezaron a pedir ayuda diciendo:**

 **Rover: Señorita Rarity, que bueno que está aquí, estábamos buscando gemas como siempre y de repente llegaron lo que parecían ser…**

 **Rarity: (Como leyéndole la mente) Tres alicornios con apariencia de dragones; si, vinimos a detenerlos por eso no se preocupen.**

 **Rover, Fido y Spot: ¡Gracias señorita Rarity, es usted un ángel venido del cielo!**

 **Rarity: (Con ánimo entre alagada y tensa) Gracias queridos, por ahora les pido que se aparten y traigan a mis amigas a este lugar, de momento solo puedo entretenerlos un rato y necesitare de toda la ayuda posible para poder atraparlos.**

 **Fido: (Haciendo un saludo militar) ¡Señora, si señora! (y se retira a buscar a las amigas de rarity)**

 **Rover: (Igual haciendo un saludo militar) lo haremos en menos de un parpadeo (Sigue a su compañero)**

 **Spot: (Expresando preocupación) Tenga cuidado señorita Rarity, puede que no sean dragones como tal, pero son tan fuertes como uno de verdad (Se va a alcanzar a los otros)**

 **Ya con los tres perros diamante que se fueron a buscar a sus amigas, Rarity estaba pensando en cómo distraer a los dragon slayer:**

 **Rarity: Bien, veamos; ¿Cómo distraer a 3 alicornios con poderes de dragón? Mmmmm…. (De repente se le ocurre) ¡Lo tengo!**

 **En el instante en que dice eso saca el corazón de rubí que le dio Spike y lo mueve un poco para que los 3 alicornios lo perciban:**

 **Rarity: ¡Yuju! ¡Señores y señorita alicornio! ¡Miren lo que tengo por aquí!**

 **Los tres alicornios se detienen en lo que estaban haciendo y salen de debajo de la tierra como si fueran un juego de "pégale al topo" tamaño real y miran hacia la unicornio la cual sostiene un zafiro en forma de corazón; se quedan hipnotizados viendo la gema cuando empiezan a salir de sus agujeros cual animal asechando a una presa. La modista nota esto y empieza a preocuparse por su persona:**

 **Rarity: (*Glup*empieza a dar pasos hacia atrás) Creo que no pensé esto muy bien… ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Empieza a correr)**

 **Mientras tanto, en el grupo donde se encuentran los magos de Fiore y las portadoras de la armonía:**

 **Gray: ¿Falta mucho para alcanzarlos?**

 **Twilight: Ya estamos cerca, debemos llegar en cualquier momento.**

 **Lucy: Solo espero que ellos no hagan un desastre.**

 **Applejack: Esperemos que sea así caramelo.**

 **Estaban en su plática cuando de repente se topan con los ya conocidos perros diamante.**

 **Rover: (Admira al grupo que va hacia el lugar de donde viene él y ellos y les dice) ¡Ponys! Qué bueno que los encontramos…**

 **Fido: La señorita Rarity está distrayendo a unos ponys con apariencia de dragón…**

 **Spot: Y no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda seguir así…**

 **En lo que terminan de decir eso se escucha el grito de la modista (¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!) y todos se alarman al escuchar el grito.**

 **Spike: Oh no, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

 **Twilight: Descuida Spike, tengo un plan; aunque no estoy muy segura de que funcione.**

 **Spike: ¿A qué te refieres; cuál es tu plan?**

 **En ese momento hace aparecer 3 rociadores los cuales se los entrega a tres miembros del grupo que acaba de llegar al pueblo (Levy, Lucy y Romeo).**

 **Twilight: Tomen estos rociadores, contienen una poción tranquilizante que relajara un poco a sus amigos lo suficiente como para calmarlos.**

 **Spike: Oye, ¿No usaste eso conmigo la otra noche que por accidente me cayó encima una poción que resaltaba la rebeldía?**

 **Twilight: (Nerviosa) Em, s-sí.** **(Continua) Estas botellas contienen un relajante que hice especialmente para dragones, solo rocíenlo sobre sus amigos y se calmaran.**

 **Levy: Si esto es tan efectivo como aseguras que es, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros?**

 **Twilight: Porque ellos confían más en ustedes, (y complementa muy asustada) además ellos parecen ser tanto o más impredecibles que un dragón normal y eso me asusta.**

 **Gray: No digas más, te entendemos.**

 **En ese instante la unicornio blanca pasa al lado de los perros diamante y los ponys; por lo que en cuanto la ven, la princesa de la amistad la detiene con su magia y la lleva detrás de unos arbustos cercanos junto con su grupo de amigas y los perros diamante dejando solamente a los magos de fairy tail para que tranquilizaran a sus amigos.**

 **En cuanto empiezan a oír sus voces se preparan para neutralizarlos.**

 **Natsu: ¡OYE, CHICA PELIMORADA! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!**

 **Gazille: ¡SAL Y MUESTRATE!**

 **Wendy: ¡ENTREGANOS ESA PIEDRA O TE ARRANCARE LOS CABELLOS DE TU MELENA UNO POR UNO DESDE LA RAIZ!**

 **No esta demás decir que a la pobre Rarity le dio tanto miedo que se desmayó sobre Spike, y aunque él también se desmayó por "amortiguar" a la yegua, el dragón tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las chicas aunque querían ayudarlo a que no se ahogara tenían que esperar a que el grupo de recién llegados tranquilizara a sus amigos.**

 **Volviendo con ellos, los 5 magos ponificados se preparaban para detener a sus amigos.**

 **Lucy: (Al ver a Natsu) ¡Natsu!, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?**

 **Levi: (Mirando a Gazille a los ojos) ¡Gazille Redfox, detente en este instante!**

 **Romeo: (Un poco temeroso por la apariencia de Wendy) W-Wendy, p-por favor ya deja de actuar así.**

 **Natsu: (Como en trance) No lo entienden…**

 **Gazille: (Igual que Natsu) Tenemos hambre…**

 **Wendy: (Y con ella son tres) Y al oler esas gemas nuestro instinto nos lo dijo…**

 **Natsu, Gazille y Wendy: ¡ESAS GEMAS SON JUSTO LO QUE NECESITAMOS!**

 **Pero al tratar de moverse los tres se dan cuenta que sus patas traseras están atrapadas en una especie de… ¿hielo violeta?**

 **Gray: Buen trabajo amigos, los distrajeron el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera atraparlos.**

 **Juvia: (con los ojos en forma de corazón) ¡Gran trabajo Gray-sama!**

 **Natsu: ¿Pero cuando…?**

 **Gray: ¿…los atrape?, no hace más de 30 segundos; y en cuanto a como lo hice eso fue sencillo, están tan dominados por sus instintos que no notaron cuando comencé a aprisionarlos; ah y ni te molestes en tratar de derretirlo, sabes muy bien que aun con tu magia te tomara al menos tres horas salir de ahí.**

 **Lucy: ¡Bien hecho gray!**

 **Gazille: ¡QUITANOS ESTE HIELO DEUNA BUENA VEZ ANTES DE QUE TE EMPALE Y TE CONVIERTA EN BROCHETA!**

 **Levy: C-Creo que mejor los sedamos de una vez.**

 **Romeo: S-Si, es lo mejor.**

 **Y con eso dicho, Levy, Lucy y Romeo les rociaron el tranquilizante; y aunque en primera instancia parecía que no iba a funcionar, luego de unos minutos todos vieron como los 3 dragon slayers se relajaban y se tambaleaban como si hubieran bebido alcohol.**

 **Juvia: ¿Estarán bien?**

 **Twilight: Descuiden, estarán así al menos una hora.**

 **Lucy: ¿Sus amigos estarán bien? (Lo dice por Rarity y por Spike)**

 **Raimbow Dash: Descuida, solo están desmayados. Se repondrán pronto.**

 **Fluttershy: Aunque me preocupa Rarity, con solo oír que le quitarían la melena de raíz se desmayó; puede que se le tarde en quitar el susto.**

 **Applejack: Eso sin contar que al pobre de Spike le cayó encima Rarity; puede que ella sea una de las ponys más delgadas del pueblo pero aun así el pequeñín no salió bien librado de eso.**

 **Twilight: O-Oye Gray, ¿Qué tipo de hechizo usaste para detenerlos?**

 **Gray: ¿Hechizo…? Ah eso, eso un hechizo producto del tipo de magia que manejo.**

 **Pinki: Uh, uh, uh, ¿y que magia manejas?**

 **Gray: Magia Devil Slayer.**

 **Las mane 6: ¡¿Devil Slayer?!**

 **Raimbow Dash: ¿Y eso que cascos es?**

 **Lucy: Bueno, en términos simples ya saben que la magia de nuestros amigos dopados se diseñó para pelear contra dragones la magia de Gray es para pelear contra demonios. Es un cazademonios, en otras palabras es un mago demonio.**

 **Twilight: (Con ojos de "me saque la lotería de la investigación") Eso es ¡ASOMBROSO! Por favor, permítanme estudiar sus tipos de magia; esta es una oportunidad única en la vida que no creo que se vuelva a repetir PORFIS, PORFIS, PORFIS.**

 **Fido: (mira hacia los magos dragón) Oigan, (Todos lo miran) yo no sé nada sobre dragones o magia pero no creo que sus amigos deban brillar así.**

 **Intrigados por lo que acababa de decir el perro diamante, miran hacia donde estaban los magos "pasados de copas" y vieron con asombro que efectivamente estaban brillando. La luz se intensificó y luego de unos 20 segundos el resplandor se fue apagando; y mientras esto sucedía, Rarity y Spike despertaron y preguntaban qué había pasado. Cuando el resplandor se desvaneció, todos enfocaron su vista en los 3 dragon slayers y al verlos todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron con cara de "En nombre de la lógica ¿qué ha pasado aquí?" pues las escamas de los 3 alicornios se veían como si fueran joyas.**

 **Twilight: ¿Pero que les paso?**

 **Raimbow Dash: Se ven como si hubieran sido cubiertos por la magia del corazón de cristal.**

 **Fluttershy: Sus escamas parecen joyas.**

 **Pinki: Yo más bien diría que parecen dulces de roca.**

 **Applejack: Pero aun asi es muy extraño, ¿no lo crees Rarity?... ¿Rarity?**

 **Rarity: … No… puede… ser… (Es lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a los 3 inconscientes)**

 **Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre Rarity?, ¿acaso sabes que es lo que les pasa?**

 **Spike: No puedo creerlo… Creía que solo eran un mito, pero son de verdad.**

 **Lucy: (Un poco desesperada) ¿Alguien nos puede explicar en nombre de la lógica que rayos está pasando aquí?**

 **Fido: Creo que yo puedo empezar a explicarlo, (Unos se le quedan viendo con cara de "¿en serio?" y otros con cara de "Por favor, dinos que está pasando") las escamas que se formaron en sus amigos son consideradas como la segunda clase de gema más rara en todo este mundo; son tan escasas que virtualmente no existen: los legendarios "zafiros dragón", también conocidos como "gemas de dragón".**

 **Twilight: (Con cara de WTF) ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? (se empieza a hiperventilar), no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, ¡NO PUEDE SER! (Pinki estaba con la boca hasta el suelo)**

 **Applejack: Tranquila caramelo, lo último que necesitamos es otra desmayada en este momento.**

 **Fluttershy: ¿Qué tienen de especial esas gemas?**

 **Raimbow Dash: Si, ni que fueran la gran cosa.**

 **Pinki: ¿ESTAN BROMEANDO? ¡¿SABES QUE TAN VALIOSAS SON?! (Ellas niegan con la cabeza) Con una pequeña bolsa de esas gemas puedes comprar el equivalente a Canterlot, el Imperio de Cristal, El reino Grifo y Yackyaquistan juntos y todavía tendrías mucho más que suficiente como para vivir hasta por 20 generaciones.**

 **Silencio y sorpresa, era lo que se podía sentir justo en ese momento. Cabe decir que los únicos que no se desmayaron fueron los perros diamante, Twilight, Pinki, Rarity y Spike por el lado de los habitantes de Ecuestria, pues los magos que recién llegaron apenas y comprendían lo que estaba pasando y puesto que ahora las que se desmayaron fueron Raimbow, Applejack y Fluttershy (A esta última esa información no le cayó muy bien); la princesa de la amistad tomo la palabra:**

 **Twilight: Eso sin mencionar el poder mágico que contienen, una sola de esas gemas podría alumbrar Canterlot por al menos 500 años. (Luego cae en cuenta) ¿Y a ustedes 2 por que no les sorprende tanto como a ellas? (Les dice a Spike y Rarity)**

 **Spike: B-Bueno…**

 **Rarity: … Deja que empiece yo querido, lo que sucede es que hace tres meses Spike trajo a mi boutique un libro antiguo sobre tipos de gemas que le pedí para poder sacar inspiración para nuevos diseños de ropa. Aunque no obtuve buenas ideas con respecto a mis diseños de vestuario, sí que obtuve muchas ideas para diseñar accesorios; pero bueno, a lo que voy es que mientras Spike y yo leíamos ese libro juntos, vimos un capitulo completo que hablaba sobre los zafiros dragón...**

 **Spike: …La descripción de los mismos se asemejaba mucho a un cuento de hadas, pero describía que estas gemas superaras se originaron cuando cinco dragones conocidos como los Dragon Quintet (Quinteto Dragón) llegaron a esta tierra a través de un portal: el primero de ellos era conocido como "Rey de las llamas" un dragón con la habilidad de controlar el fuego como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo, El segundo le decían "Dark Metal" (Metal Oscuro); un dragón capaz de controlar y crear hierro mucho más resistente que el actual, el tercero era una hembra dragón apodada "Celestial Queen"; un dragón con la habilidad de controlar el viento como una extensión de ella misma, El cuarto Era un dragón que al principio no parecía tener ningún poder especial, pero que luego sería conocido como "Cristalo": el dragón de cristal y finalmente el quinto, conocido por todos los dragones de este mundo como "la fortaleza titán": Este dragón en particular no nació con alguna habilidad mágica, pero en cambio él tenía una resistencia y escamas muy poderosas; las cuales se decía que eran tan fuertes como Dark Metal.**

 **Estos dragones vinieron a Ecuestria para poder incrementar su poder y hacer frente a un enemigo que ellos llamaban "El dragón de la destrucción" (En este punto todos se sorprenden incluidos los 3 alicornios dragonizados que ya llevaban un rato despiertos pero no decían nada pues esta historia era de lo más intrigante), un enemigo que estaba aterrorizando y destruyendo su mundo.**

 **Estuvieron investigando mucho sobre métodos para incrementar y estabilizar sus poderes, pues cada cosa que intentaban desestabilizaba sus habilidades. Pasados los años, encontraron un método para "limar" las asperezas de sus poderes, era un método que quitaba el exceso de poder mágico impuro que yacía dentro de sus cuerpos mediante un conjuro creado por Starswill el barbado que consistía en transmutar el exceso de impurezas convirtiendo las escamas que mudaban en joyas que eventualmente se descompondrían con el pasar de los siglos, pero para que este método fuera permanente se necesitaba de un catalizador muy especial: El Diamante Arcoíris. Aunque en ese entonces Starswill conocía la ubicación del hasta entonces el último diamante arcoíris había dos problemas: el primero: que este se encontraba en la tierra de los dragones de este mundo; y el segundo: que aunque obtuvieran dicho diamante solo había uno. Los 5 dragones fueron hacia el reino dragón para solicitar el diamante arcoíris; esto desde luego no les agrado a los dragones, y al sentirse insultados pidieron un duelo a muerte como compensación. El ese entonces Señor de los dragones de Ecuestria dijo que seleccionaran a su mejor guerrero para el duelo y ya que los 5 esperaban que el Rey de las Llamas fuera el que pelearía todos se sorprendieron cuando el escogió a Cristalo; era obvio que a los otros cuatro (especialmente Cristalo) la idea no les dio ni una pisca de gracia, pero el rey de las llamas les explico que si alguno de ellos aparte de Cristalo peleaba acabarían matando a más de la mitad de los dragones del reino ya que sus poderes estaban aún algo inestables y La Fortaleza Titán no era muy conocido por contenerse a la hora de pelear. Los demás aceptaron ya que de los 5 Cristalo y La Fortaleza Titán eran los únicos que no se habían sometido al procedimiento para aumentar el poder mágico; el primero por aun no haber demostrado afinidad a algún elemento y el segundo porque aparentemente no tenía poder mágico alguno y no sabía contenerse. Ya escogidos los guerreros todos se reunieron en la arena para ver la batalla la cual comenzó muy a favor del guerrero de los dragones de Ecuestria, todo parecía indicar que Cristalo iba a perder cuando recordó cierta charla que tuvo con Celestial Queen unos días atrás sobre qué tipo de elemento debía basarse su magia y dado que no hacían otra cosa que viajar y comer gemas decidió tratar de invocar su magia basado en lo que más había comido en el tiempo que llevaba en ese mundo y en ese momento fue cuando surgió: el dragón lanzo un rugido de cientos de cristales afilados que enviaron al guerrero justo al otro lado del estadio donde se libraba la batalla. Los dragones de esta tierra se sorprendieron al ver que su mejor guerrero había sido derrotado por un dragón desconocido que aparentemente creo un tornado de cristal de su boca usando magia y claro que ellos no fueron los únicos puesto que sus camaradas al ver su tipo de Magia vieron una solución más que factible para el problema de ambos bandos; por otro lado Cristalo se acercó al guerrero que yacía en el lado opuesto de la arena para ver si estaba bien, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el guerrero resulto ser una hembra dragón que además según se enteró después era la hija del Señor de los dragones de aquella tierra desconocida.**

 **La dragona pese a haber perdido acepto la derrota con honor y le dijo a Cristalo: "Has peleado y vencido justamente en la arena de gladiadores, por lo cual ahora mi vida te pertenece, y según nuestras leyes debes elegir el destino del perdedor." Esas palabras impactaron a todos los presentes pues normalmente quien perdía en esta arena solo tenía dos posibles destinos: el exilio o la muerte. Todos estaban seguros de que Cristalo la mataría pero él se agacho para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, los miro por unos segundos los cuales les parecieron horas a todos los presentes en la plaza; el al mirar los ojos de la dragona y ella a los de él se pudo apreciar una especie de brillo en los ojos de ambos y luego fue Cristalo quien rompió el silencio de la arena diciendo: "¿Destino? Vamos, no es para tanto; además solo necesitamos el diamante arcoíris y dado que para ustedes es una reliquia creo que tengo una solución para este dilema (Ella iba a decir algo pero el interrumpe). Pero si lo que necesitas es un veredicto sobre tu destino pues lo que quiero que hagas es que sigas viviendo y te hagas más fuerte para que puedas proteger a los que quieres, vive sin remordimientos y disfruta de las cosas buenas de la vida: haz amigos, realiza lo que te guste, cumple tus sueños, encuentra el amor, forma una familia; esas cosas te darán una vida feliz y plena". Habiendo dicho esto ayudo a la guerrera a levantarse y proclamo que ella seguiría viviendo en el reino protegiéndolo y trabajaría para hacerse más fuerte. Las palabras dichas por el joven dragón de alguna manera tranquilizaron a todos los presentes y le aplaudieron a Cristalo, incluso el Señor de los dragones lo vio como un potencial para sucesor. Ya en la noche mientras se daba un banquete en honor a tan grande batalla y a tan honorable dragón los amigos de Cristalo volvieron a hablar con el Señor de los dragones y lo convencieron de que les diera el diamante arcoíris si a cambio Cristalo hacia otro para reemplazarlo, cosa que el gobernante dudo por un momento pero cuando le explicaron que los dragones con elementos solidos podían absorber y reproducir las características de los elementos que comían no lo dudó ni un segundo. Luego, en pleno apogeo del banquete el Señor de los dragones llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en el banquete para dar un brindis:**

 **Señor Dragón: Damas y caballeros, es un gran honor para mí brindar por nuestros invitados, ellos nos han demostrado que son dragones con buenas intenciones y con un gran sentido del honor; por eso quiero que brindemos por ellos ¡UN BRINDIS POR EL DRAGON QUINTET, SALUD! (Todos levantan sus "copas" y gritaron "¡SALUD!" y luego todos iban a volver a lo suyo cuando el Señor Dragón retomo la palabra) Ahora, con respecto a otro asunto que debemos discutir…(en este punto es interrumpido por Cristalo)**

 **Cristalo: Ah, disculpe que lo interrumpa mi lord, pero quisiera pedirle algo.**

 **Señor Dragón: (Algo extrañado el Señor de los Dragones dijo) Adelante muchacho, dilo.**

 **Cristalo: Sé que esto sonara un poco grosero y egoísta de mi parte; pero me gustaría pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio.**

 **Luego de esta declaración todos en el salón se quedaron con cara de "¡ ¿Qué QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" incluyendo a sus amigos y a la hija del gobernante (La cual estaba roja a más no poder) quienes no salían de su asombro, pues ciertamente ninguno esperaba tal declaración.**

 **Señor Dragon: (Con una mirada seria le pregunta) ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?**

 **Cristalo: Si señor, es algo difícil de explicar pero siento que ella es la pareja que tengo predestinada; no se es, como si al verla a los ojos…**

 **Señor Dragón y Esmeralda (El primero con algo de sorpresa esperada y la segunda con gran asombro): …Hubiera hecho "clic".**

 **Señor Dragón: Mmmm, y eso que estaba pensando en que iba a tener que encadenarte y obligarte a casarte con mi dulce gema (El grupo de Cristalo piensa en coro "¿Cómo que encadenarlo?"), pero ¿qué es lo que piensas tu Esmeralda?**

 **Esmeralda: ¿C-C-C-Crees que cederé a-a-a-ante e-e-esa declaración así como así?, ¡No seas ridículo! Además, (Esto los dice bastante apenada) ¿Por qué querrías casarte con alguien como yo?**

 **Cristalo: Bueno… si he de serte sincero me impresiono tu forma de combatir, además que deduje por tu aroma que eras una chica pero no estaba muy seguro de eso; y cuando vi tu mirada a través del casco que traías puesto sentí que algo me empezó a recorrer mi interior, sé que tengo asuntos pendientes en mi tierra de origen; pero algo me dice que mi destino se encuentra aquí. Así que te lo pregunto directamente (Se inca de rodillas y extiende su mano hacia Esmeralda): Princesa Esmeralda ¿Te casarías conmigo?**

 **La tensión de ese momento prácticamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos se quedaron en silencio para ver qué es lo que le iba a responder la princesa Esmeralda mientras veían a la pareja en el centro del salón donde se llevaba a cabo. Pero para Esmeralda en ese momento solo existían ella y Cristalo, por lo que sin más dijo:**

 **Esmeralda: ¡Sí! ¡Me casare contigo!**

 **Justo en ese momento hubo un gran ovación en la cual felicitaron a la nueva pareja, y mientras estaban en el júbilo de la fiesta al Señor de los dragones se le "escapo" que había hecho público un decreto que decía que cualquier dragón que venciera al guerrero más fuerte de su ejército se ganaría la garra de la princesa en matrimonio, y que esto lo hizo principalmente porque ya estaba cerca de retirarse y como solo había tenido una hija tenía que buscar a alguien que fuera su sucesor; ya que las leyes de ese tiempo no permitían que una hembra tomara el trono.**

 **La princesa quien oyó esto obviamente no estaba feliz pero termino por perdonar a su padre; así que en cuanto Cristalo tuvo dominada su magia se iniciarían los preparativos para crear nuevos diamantes, preparar la boda de Cristalo y Esmeralda y combatir al dragón de la destrucción…**

 **Spike: Y eso es todo lo que decía el libro, lo demás estaba muy desgastado por los años.**

 **Fluttershy: Ahhh, que romántico.**

 **Applejack: Sin mencionar increíble.**

 **Twilight: Ese dragón era todo un caballero.**

 **Juvia: Pero eso no explica en dónde y cómo podemos obtener el diamante arcoíris.**

 **Spike: Lo sé, después de leer ese libro junto con Rarity me puse a recordar una historia que nos relató un dragón algo mayor sobre lo mismo cuando fui a la migración de los dragones y luego nos dijo que Cristalo y La fortaleza titán habían vuelto pero con malas noticias de que 3 de sus amigos murieron en batalla contra ese dragón maligno y solo ellos sobrevivieron al encuentro. También que con el paso de los años al clan del dragón de cristal como llamaban a la familia de Cristalo fue cada vez más temido, al punto de que otros enemigos del reino dragón empezaron a perseguirlos hasta la extinción. Y nos dijo que había rumores de que el actual Señor Dragon logro esconder el huevo del último descendiente del gran Cristalo, pero que nunca se confirmó nada.**

 **Natsu: Entonces ya tenemos claras 3 cosas.**

 **Lucy: (Sorprendida como el resto) ¡¿Y desde cuando estas despierto?!**

 **Gazille: Despiertos, Salamander no es el único.**

 **Wendy: Y antes de que digan nada yo también estoy despierta.**

 **Romeo: Bueno, volviendo a lo que dijo Natsu ¿a qué cosas se referían?**

 **Wendy: La primera, que necesitaremos el diamante arcoíris para estabilizarnos…**

 **Gazille: La segunda, que tenemos que encontrar al último descendiente de ese tal Cristalo y localizar al que se hace llamar La fortaleza Titán…**

 **Natsu: Y la tercera, que nuestros padres ya estuvieron aquí, debemos investigar a fondo todo lo que podamos.**

 **Gray: He, bien dicho cerillo ambulante (Les quita el hielo que los tiene prisioneros)**

 **Twilight: B-Bien, ya con todo dicho ¿Qué les parece si se hospedan en mi casa mientras investigan? Después de todo ahí tengo la biblioteca de la ciudad y sería un buen lugar para comenzar a investigar.**

 **Lucy: (Con cara de ilusionada) ¿Biblioteca?**

 **Levi: (Emocionada) ¡¿Y que esperamos?! ¡VAMOS!**

 **Así todos los ponys se dirigieron a la casa de la princesa de la amistad, no sin antes prometerles a los perros diamante una compensación por los problemas causados. En el camino a la casa de la princesa todos estaban asombrados de ver lo que parecían 3 alicornios con apariencia de dragón de cristal, una alicornio rubia y un grupo de ponys recién llegados pero como venían en compañía de Twilight y las portadoras no les pareció tan raro.**

 **Al llegar a la biblioteca mientras Natsu y compañía se estaban instalando Twilight le redacto una carta a la princesa Celestia para informarle del arribo de los nuevos ponys que se estaban hospedando en su casa; ni bien pasaron 10 segundos y tanto la princesa Celestia como la princesa Luna ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Twilight.**

 **Twilight: ¿P-Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna? ¿Por qué…?**

 **Celestia: ¿Es cierto lo que nos contaste en tu carta Twilight?**

 **Las princesas regentes ha llegado para averiguar lo que decía la carta de Twilight; ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a nuestros héroes?, ¿Se armara un alboroto a gran escala por el grupo de Natsu? ¿Alcanzara Pinki a preparar la fiesta?**

Todo esto y mucho más **en el capítulo 3 de My Little Dragon Slayer**

 **My Little Dragon Slayer**

 **Capítulo 3: ¡ROMANCE A FLOR DE PIEL! El encanto del dragón.**

 **En el capítulo anterior de My Little Dragon Slayer…:**

 **Nuestros héroes llegaron a la biblioteca y mientras Natsu y compañía se estaban instalando Twilight le redacto una carta a la princesa Celestia para informarle del arribo de los nuevos ponys que se estaban hospedando en su casa; ni bien pasaron 10 segundos y tanto la princesa Celestia como la princesa Luna ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Twilight.**

 **Twilight: ¿P-Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna? ¿Por qué…?**

 **Celestia: ¿Es cierto lo que nos contaste en tu carta Twilight?**

 **Twilight: ¿Eh?**

 **Luna: Lo de que llego un grupo de 8 ponys de los cuales la mitad son alicornios y de ellos 3 tienen características de dragones.**

 **Twilight: Si, de hecho están en la cocina ahora; pasen, se los presentare.**

 **Ya habiendo dicho esto, Twilight guio a las princesas hacia la cocina donde se encontraban Natsu y compañía.**

 **Twilight: Amigos, hay alguien que quiere conocerlos.**

 **Lucy: ¿A nosotros?**

 **Levi: ¿Quién podrá ser?**

 **Twilight: (Mientras pasan las princesas) Les presento a las princesas Celestia y Luna: las gobernantes de Ecuestria.**

 **Los magos de fairy tail se sorprendieron al ver a las dos princesas pues se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a las 2 alicornios pues despedían un aura mágica que se asemejaba bastante a la del rey celestial.**

 **Celestia: Mucho gusto en conocerlos amigos viajeros.**

 **Lucy: Igualmente princesa, nos da gusto que nos acepten en su reino mientras hacemos nuestra investigación.**

 **Luna: Supongo que deben de estar cansados luego de hacer tan largo viaje.**

 **Natsu: (Quejándose en la mesa como niño chiquito) ¡Lucyyy! ¿Trajeron comida? Me muero de hambre.**

 **Romeo: Natsu - ni recuerda que partimos muy de improvisto y no pudimos empacar nada más que algunas cosas para investigar, no trajimos comida.**

 **Natsu: (Gruñéndole las tripas) ¿Heee? Cielos… (Se lamenta un rato con los ojos cerrados y luego los abre y les sale un brillo casi imperceptible) Bueno, no queda de otra. ¡Oye bebe dragón! ¿Puedo cocinar algo? Es que tengo hambre.**

 **Gazille: (Algo sorprendido pero no tanto como los demás) Oye salamander ¿de verdad sabes cocinar?**

 **Gray: No creo que pueda, si él puede cocinar algo yo voy a aprender ballet.**

 **Juvia: (Con ojos en forma de corazón) ¡Juvia bailara con Gray – sama!**

 **Spike: S-Si claro no hay problema, solo limpia lo que ensucies.**

 **Y habiendo dicho eso, Natsu se puso a examinar lo que había en la cocina para poder preparar algo de comer y saciar su hambre.**

 **Todos los del grupo de Natsu se quedaron atónitos y quietos, pues estaban viendo que es lo que el pelirosado iba a cocinar; comenzó con unos 3 kilos de harina de trigo que encontró y les fue agregando agua hasta que quedo hecha una masa como de pan, luego le pregunto a Spike si tenía algún libro de hechizos que tuviera alguno sobre el acelerado de tiempo en cosas sin vida, el dragoncito busco y por pura casualidad lo encontró; un hechizo de dilatación temporal que aceleraba, retrasaba o detenía el tiempo de objetos sin vida el cual uso sobre la extraña masa sumergida en agua, lo dejo dos minutos y lavo la masa y volvió a repetir unas 5 veces. Luego de que estuvo limpia el agua con la que enjuago la masa la cubrió nuevamente con agua y aplico el conjuro; y mientras esperaba a que el conjuro se disipara se dispuso a ver qué era lo que había en la nevera para usar como condimentos y acompañamientos y luego de unos 30 minutos de estar cocinando el dragon slayer hizo al menos 4 diferentes tipos de platillos y una jarra de jugo de naranja recién exprimido en la mesa; todo tenía la pinta de ser comida de 5 estrellas aunque la forma de esta llamo más la atención de las tres princesas y sus amigos.**

 **Lucy: ¿Q – Que es lo que cocinaste Natsu?**

 **Natsu: ¿Qué? ¿Esto? Ah solo son algunos platillos que aprendí a hacer durante mi entrenamiento (Sus amigos lo ven con cara de "no te entiendo"); verán, mientras entrenaba para hacerme más fuerte accidentalmente destruí el almacén de un restaurante de comida vegetariana y para disculparme y también pagar por los daños estuve trabajando en ese local por tres semanas y ahí aprendí a preparar gluten, la base de todos estos platillos.**

 **Luna: Disculpen pero ¿qué es gluten?**

 **Levy: Es una masa especial que se prepara usando harina y agua, en nuestro mundo es un excelente sustituto de la carne.**

 **Spike: (Algo asqueado y sorprendido) ¿Ustedes comen carne?**

 **Romeo: Bueno, la dieta de los seres humanos es muy variada.**

 **Gazille: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Trabajaste en un restaurante de comida vegetariana como cocinero? (Natsu asiente) Ahora si lo he visto todo.**

 **Celestia: (Apreciando el aroma de la comida) Pues de hecho huele muy bien.**

 **Gray: Oh vamos, no puede saber tan bien (Toma un poco del platillo con galletas saladas y lo prueba)… (Se queda estático por unos 10 segundos) Esta… delicioso…**

 **Los demás del grupo de Natsu: ¡¿COMO?!**

 **Natsu: Adelante princesas, hay suficiente para todos. (Y era verdad, puesto que preparo bastante)**

 **Celestia: Pues si insiste…**

 **Luna: Con permiso…**

 **No esta demás decir que a las princesas Luna y Celestial les encanto por sobremanera los platillos que preparo salamander; por otro lado, Twilight quien aún estaba algo dudosa decidió probar un poco de los platillos y quedo impresionada ya que sabía muy bien. Ya habiendo comido y relajado todos se dirigieron a la sala de la biblioteca para charlar un poco con sus nuevos amigos e investigar un poco, así tanto las princesas como los magos de fairy tail tuvieron un momento de platica muy ameno y placentero donde nuestros héroes contaron varias de sus aventuras desde cómo se integraron al gremio hasta la batalla contra el dragón de la destrucción Acnología; no está demás decir que las princesas estaban sumamente impresionadas y hasta admiradas de las historias que les contaban los magos de fairy tail, y por supuesto Twilight no paraba de tomar nota de todo lo que decían, pues no tendría otra oportunidad como esta.**

 **Luego ya en la tarde Pinki llego a la biblioteca y le dijo a los presentes que la vieran en la plaza de Ponyville en 10 minutos y como vino se fue; obvio que las princesas aceptaron la invitación con gusto puesto que ese día Celestia termino con todo su trabajo temprano y Luna despertó justo cuando fue a ver a su hermana a su oficina y recibió la carta de la princesa de la amistad.**

 **Antes de que salieran a la fiesta de bienvenida (Cosa que les explicaron a los magos de Fiore) a los dragon slayers empezaron a brillar y las gemas que cubrían sus cuerpos se cayeron al suelo y al desprenderse de los dragon slayers estos recuperaron su apariencia de pony. Nuestros amigos iban a recogerlas cuando Spike se ofreció a hacerlo y dijo que los alcanzaría en cuanto terminara de recogerlas; ante esto nadie puso quejas y se dirigieron a la plaza para la fiesta, pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que en cuanto salieron el pequeño dragón morado tomo tres de las joyas (una por cada dragón) y se las devoro más que nada porque según el ¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta?, lo malo; aunque no tanto para nuestros protagonistas, es que esto traería consecuencias a su cuerpo.**

 **Pero volviendo a la plaza ya todos estaban llegando cuando de repente una yegua rosada salió de la nada y disparo un cañón de confeti mientras todos los ciudadanos del pueblo gritaban a coro:**

 **Ciudadanos de Ponyville: ¡BIENVENIDOS A PONYVILLE!**

 **Lucy: Vaya, sí que saben dar la bienvenida.**

 **Romeo y Wendy: ¡Qué lindo!**

 **Gray: (viendo la estructura en el centro de la plaza) ¿Por qué hay un escenario en el medio de la plaza?**

 **Rarity: Verán, dado que pronto se realizaran los juegos de Ecuestria la princesa Candase nos pidió que buscáramos algunas personas para cantar en el espectáculo de apertura previo al inicio de los juegos por lo que Pinki decidió aprovechar para hacer una…**

 **Pinki: (Saliendo de la nada) ¡FIESTA DE KARAOKE!**

 **Applejack: Si, y de hecho como Vinil va a ser la encargada del escenario ella junto con Pinki y Octavia serán las juezas para seleccionar a los afortunados que cantaran en el espectáculo.**

 **Juvia: Eso se oye interesante.**

 **Romeo: Oye Wendy, ¿Por qué no nos cantas una canción?**

 **Wendy: (Toda nerviosa) ¡N-N-No puedo! No he cantado en más de tres meses.**

 **SwettiBell: (puesto que estaba junto a Wendy junto con las otras crusaiders se impresiona) ¿Tu sabes cantar Wendy?**

 **Natsu: Vamos, vamos, no la presionen. Si ella no quiere cantar no hay que obligarla.**

 **Gray: ¡Ha! Como si tú pudieras hacerlo.**

 **Natsu: ¡¿Qué dijiste cubo de hielo?!**

 **Gray: ¡Lo que oíste cerillo con patas!**

 **Levi: Vamos no se peleen.**

 **Gazille: Cierto, ninguno de los dos debería de pelearse por esa tontería.**

 **Natsu y Gray: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA QUE TU TAMPOCO CANTAS BIEN!**

 **Gazille: (Molesto) ¡¿Cómo?!**

 **Luna: Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué les parece si participan y cantan una canción? Después de todo ese el propósito de una fiesta con tema de Karaoke.**

 **Los tres parecieron pensarlo mejor y respondieron: De acuerdo.**

 **Juvia: Entonces para que no se peleen…**

 **Gray: Que pase Natsu primero, total ya sabemos cómo va a terminar esto.**

 **Natsu: (Con una vena en la frente) Como quieras.**

 **Se dirige a la mesa de las jueces y les pregunta algo que ellos no pudieron escuchar a lo que Pinki va y coloca de la nada un piano y una guitarra en el escenario y luego vuelve a su lugar; a todos los magos de Fiore les extraña esto pero al ver que el pelirosado buscaba a alguien con la mirada y ver que lo encontró todos posaron sus miradas en Spike que recién llegaba de la biblioteca y al notar que él le llamaba, con algo de pena fue hacia el escenario. Todos se peguntaban que era lo que Natsu iba a hacer con el dragoncito y los instrumentos.**

 **Gazille: ¿Oigan, que es lo que planea salamander?**

 **Lucy: No tengo idea.**

 **Romeo: ¿Sera que va a tocar alguno de los instrumentos?**

 **Gray: Vamos, no creo que él sepa tocar.**

 **Celestia: ¿Acaso su amigo no sabe tocar el piano o la guitarra?**

 **Levy: Hasta donde sabemos: No.**

 **Luna: Entonces…**

 **No pudo terminar su frase porque Natsu se acercó al micrófono que estaba junto al piano y decidió hablar:**

 **Natsu: B-Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, muchas gracias por la fiesta de bienvenida para mí y mis amigos; esta canción la escuche durante mi viaje de entrenamiento y espero que les guste.**

 **Spike: O – Oye Natsu, yo no sé tocar la guitarra. No creo que pueda ayudarte.**

 **Natsu: Descuida, conozco una forma de superar eso; solo trata de seguir el ritmo de la canción una vez que desate mi hechizo. Sé que lo lograras.**

 **Spike: Bien, confiare en ti.**

 **Ya habiendo dicho eso el pelirosa se sienta en el banquillo del piano, cierra los ojos un momento y se concentra para lanzar un hechizo que no se ve a simple vista el cual hace que a Natsu, Vinyl y a Spike les brillen los ojos levemente y a Natsu les salgan unas garras en sus cascos.**

 **Gray: (Sorprendido) ¡¿En serio va a tocar?!**

 **Gazille: No, no puede ser. (Dijo sin poder creerlo)**

 **Twilight: (Algo contrariada) ¿Por qué esta Spike en el escenario? Él no sabe tocar la guitarra.**

 **En este punto Natsu se sienta en el banquillo que esta frente al piano y se dispone a tocar. (A partir de aquí hay que poner la canción I'm Still Standin de Taron Everton cuyo enlace es watch?v=nYCOA2jQ-XA ya que será más claro)**

 **Intro (Natsu comienza primero presionando un par de notas graves en el piano y luego comenzó con un intro bastante movido al estilo del jazz mientras que Spike tocaba un acompañamiento de guitarra del mismo ritmo que la melodía del piano)**

You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you

You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use  
And did you think this fool could never win?  
Well look at me, I'm a-coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing, you just fade away

En este punto, Natsu se empieza a transformar nuevamente en dragón, pero lo que saca de onda a más de uno es que Spike también empiece a transformarse, su cuerpo se hace ligeramente más grande, sus músculos se marcan al punto de que pareciera un atleta y sus facciones infantiles se fueron definiendo por unas más maduras.  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)

Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

Aquí Natsu se pone de pie y sigue tocando mientras todos se quedan asombrados.  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
And I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)

Natsu: ¡Dale Spike!

Y dicho y hecho Spike comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra acompañado del piano que tocaba el pony – dragón, todos se quedaron con cara de WTF, puesto que hasta donde sabían el dragoncito (Ahora ya no tanto) jamás había tocado una guitarra y mucho menos así de bien; y Rarity se empezaba a sentir extraña por como miraba a Spike. La canción continuo:  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
And I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah) 

**Fin de la canción**

 **Aplausos y silbidos se escucharon por toda la plaza además de un montón de fanáticas que gritaban el nombre de Natsu a todo pulmón. Las tres jueces emitieron sus votos y le dieron a Natsu un 10 cada una. Mientras que por el lado de las chicas y las princesas:**

 **Luna: (Impresionada, aunque no lo demostrara totalmente) Valla, tiene una hermosa voz.**

 **Celestia: Sin duda, pero de alguna forma ciento que este tipo de canto ya lo he oído antes; sin mencionar que Spike se transformó en un dragón adolescente de la nada.**

 **Mientras que con los dos "músicos":**

 **Natsu: ¿Qué les pareció la canción? (Todos siguen como congelados)… Ahhh ¿Chicos?**

 **Spike: Quizás esa actuación fue demasiado impactante; pero más importante… ¡¿POR QUE PARESCO UN DRAGON ADOLESCENTE?!**

 **Lucy: (Recobrando un poco el sentido) ¡¿C-C-C-COMO ES QUE APRENDISTE A CANTAR ASI NATSU?!**

 **Natsu: Bueno, no es que haya "aprendido" a cantar como tal lo que sucede es que utilizo mi poder mágico para leer las emociones de los que me rodean, y las "recuerdo" por así decirlo, luego canalizo mi poder mágico según lo voy a utilizar y aplico esos recuerdos para hacer algo totalmente diferente. Es algo así como "habilidades instantáneas"; y en cuanto a Spike, no tengo idea de porque se transformó, se supone que este hechizo solo crea una conexión emocional con los que lo lanzo, no los transforma.**

 **Twilight: ¿Pero entonces? ¿Se va a quedar así?**

 **Gazille: (Se acerca a Natsu algo impactado) Oye Salamander ¿Cuándo aprendiste a realizar "el encanto del dragón"?**

 **Todos: ¿Encanto del dragón?**

 **Wendy: ¿Qué es eso Gazille?**

 **Gazille: Metallicana me explico que es una cualidad de los dragones que sirve para entender y adaptarse al entorno social y que solo se manifiesta en dos casos: cuando un dragón encuentra su destino o…**

 **Spike: … Para buscar pareja.**

 **Todos: ¡¿QUE?!**

 **Spike: Si, verán: cuando fui a la migración de dragones aquella vez, vi a un dragón que estaba cantando y a su alrededor había muchas hembras que se juntaban junto a él. Como aun no iniciábamos con las dichosas competencias en donde hicimos puras tonterías, le pregunte a Garble que era lo que estaba pasando con el dichoso dragón a lo que él me dijo que había despertado el encanto del dragón; por lo que le pregunte que era y el me contesto que es una especie de "voz interna" que solo aparece en dos circunstancias las cuales ya les mencione; es algo así como la pubertad de los dragones y tiende a ser un tanto "explosiva".**

 **Luna: ¿Qué quieres decir con explosiva?**

 **Spike: Según Garble a menos que el dragón se encuentre ocupado con algo sumamente laborioso el dragon se enfrentara a una etapa de celo sumamente intensa y agresiva.**

 **Lucy: (Aterrada y comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo Spike) Q-Quieres decir que…**

 **Gazille: Sip, a menos que encuentre una pareja, el dragón afectado se convertirá en un depredador sexual tratando de saciar su apetito y formando un harem.**

 **Silencio y una ligera sensación de incomodidad es lo que se sentía en ese momento donde todos miraban a Natsu como si fuera un peligro biológico.**

 **Natsu: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?**

 **Gray: (Siendo empujado por los demás para que pregunte) Natsu, ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?**

 **Natsu: Mnnn más o menos casi un año, lo descubrí luego de destruir el almacén de ese restaurante de comida vegetariana. ¿Por qué?**

 **Celestia: (Un tanto apenada) Creo que lo que tus amigos quieren preguntar es si… has estado… buscando pareja desde que descubriste este poder.**

 **Natsu: (Algo avergonzado) ¡¿Qué?! No, luego del incidente del restaurante me dedique a mi entrenamiento para incrementar mis poderes.**

 **Twilight: Bueno, de todos modos debemos de investigar esto mañana a primera hora.**

 **Luna: Cierto, y debemos tenerlo vigilado (Los magos de Fiore la miran entre sorprendidos y enfadados) No lo tomen a mal, pero no estaría bien que tuviéramos suelto a un alicornio dragonizado en celo por toda Ecuestria.**

 **Lucy: Comprendo, por cierto; Gazillle, Wendy ¿Ustedes no han despertado ese poder aun verdad?**

 **Gazille: No, hasta donde sé.**

 **Wendy: (Algo nerviosa) Bueno, n-no creo; al menos hasta donde sé.**

 **Romeo: Bueno, bueno; ¿Por qué no dejamos eso para después de la fiesta? Después de todo ahora es tiempo de divertirnos ¿no creen?**

 **Juvia: Juvia está de acuerdo con el pequeño Romeo, este el momento para divertirnos.**

 **Pinki: (Saliendo de la nada) ¡Exacto! Además le envíe una carta a mi hermana Maud para que viniera a auxiliarle a Twilight a estudiar los zafiros dragón.**

 **Raimbow Dash: ¿Va a venir Maud?**

 **Pinki: Sipi. Hace dos horas recibí su respuesta y dijo que estará aquí mañana , está más que encantada de venir a estudiar los zafiros dragón; además que quiere aprovechar que su novio va a venir a Ponyville mañana para pasar tiempo con él.**

 **Las mane six: (Sin poderlo creer) ¿MAUD TIENE NOVIO?**

 **Pinki: Sip, han estado saliendo por 6 meses y ellos se llevan muy bien; aunque su trabajo lo ha mantenido lejos un poco en los últimos meses, es por eso que quiere aprovechar y recuperar parte del tiempo perdido.**

 **Rarity: ¿Pero quién es el afortunado caballero que ha logrado conquistar a Maud querida?**

 **Pinki: Se llama Arty y es cocinero, normalmente trabaja de restaurante en restaurante o preparando banquetes pero cuando puede viaja por toda Ecuestria para buscar ingredientes exóticos e inventar nuevas recetas. Oh debo irme, parece que la chica dragón va a cantar una canción y debo juzgar su voz para el evento previo a las olimpiadas del Imperio de Cristal.**

 **Wendy: (Desde el escenario) Buenas noches, quiero dedicar esta canción a todas los ponys que nos han dado la bienvenida a su ciudad y va también para aquellos que buscan seguir su sueño y encontrar quienes son realmente.**

 **En el escenario se puede ver a Wendy en la parte central del escenario y a Natsu un poco atrás en el piano preparado como si fuera a ayudar con la canción de la chica tocando el piano. Todos estaban con una gran incógnita de que es lo que iban a cantar y si Natsu la iba a apoyar tocando; lo que ellos no sabían es que la chica les tendría una sorpresa "encantadora". Y de la misma forma en que ocurrió con Natsu, un brillo casi imperceptible se presentó en los ojos de ella, de la DJ y del pelirosado.**

 **(A partir de aquí hay que pone la canción "Don't you worry bout a thing" watch?v=lI5VmfngnNQ)**

 **Intro (Vinyl comienza a poner una pista de bongos tipo balada y Natsu empezaba a tocar el piano de forma animada llevando el mismo ritmo que el sonido de los bongos mientras Wendy tarareaba "Mmm, yeah")**

 **Every body's got a thing**

 **But some don't know how to handle it**

 **Always reaching out in vain**

 **Just taking the things not worth having**

 **(En este punto Wendy y Natsu se vuelven a transformar)**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama**

 **'Cause I'll be standing on the side**

 **When you check it out, oh**

 **They say your style of life's a drag**

 **And that you must go other places**

 **Just don't you feel too bad**

 **When you get fooled by smiling faces**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby**

 **'Cause I'll be standing on the side**

 **When you check it out**

 **When you get it off your trip**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Come on!**

 **Everybody needs a change**

 **A chance to check out the new**

 **You're the only one who sees**

 **The changes you take yourself through**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ¡OOOHHH!**

 **(En este punto las ventanas de las casas de la aldea se rompen y todos se quedan en silencio por 2 segundos para luego estallar en un gran conjunto de aplausos y silbidos, a lo que la chica dragonizada solo se encoje de hombros y continua cantando)**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa**

 **Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa**

 **Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa**

 **Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama**

 **'Cause I'll be standing on the side**

 **When you check it out**

 **When you get it off your trip**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama**

 **'Cause I'll be standing on the side**

 **When you check it out**

 **Oh don't you worry**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama**

 **'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by you**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Fin de la canción**

 **Todo el público se puso a aplaudir por semejante acto de canto y cabe mencionar que los que más se emocionaron con este fueron los potros quienes de la nada sacaron pancartas que decían cosas como "Wendy es la No. 1", "Te amamos Wendy" y ese tipo de cosas. Las princesas y los magos de Fiore se quedaron bastante sorprendidas por el acto que dio Wendy y las especulaciones no tardaron en aparecer.**

 **Romeo: (entre sorprendido y maravillado) Oigan, ¿no creerán que…?**

 **Levy: (Comprendiendo lo que quería decir) ¿Wendy despertó el encanto del dragón? Si, también paso por mi mente.**

 **Lucy: Vamos, no creo que eso sea posible. (Dudando) ¿O sí?**

 **Twilight: Pues eso apunta la evidencia circunstancial.**

 **Luna: Pues de ser así, seria debido a que las chicas maduran más rápido que los chicos.**

 **Celestia: Tranquilos, no es cosa seria; para que lo fuera su amigo Gazille tendría que haber despertado también el encanto del dragón.**

 **Levy: Es cierto, además la señal más obvia de que Gazille despertó el encanto del dragón seria que cantara algo que no fuera de su estilo de jazz con rimas.**

 **Pero como si se tratara de una broma el pony con piercings ya se encontraba ya encima del escenario luego de hablar con la dj y el pony se acercó al micrófono para hablar al público:**

 **Gazille: Buenas noches a todos, gracias por la fiesta de bienvenida para mí y mis amigos. La siguiente canción la escribí un poco antes de un evento muy desastroso que ocurrió en el lugar de donde venimos; quería que todos mis amigos la oyeran pero no todos pudieron estar aquí hoy, así que espero que la disfruten.**

 **Gray: Oigan, ¿No creerán que…?**

 **Levy: (Comprendiendo lo que quería decir gray) ¿Pasará lo mismo que con Natsu y Wendy?**

 **Applejack: Espero que no caramelo, porque de ser así tendremos más problemas que la última vez que tuvimos que enfrentar al señor del caos.**

 **(A partir de aquí hay que poner la canción "My way" watch?v=bShYtQVINBY)**

 **Intro (Empieza una balada tipo canción para enamorados y a los 3 segundos Gazille comienza a cantar)**

And now, the end is near;  
and so I face the final curtain.  
my friend, i'll make it clear,  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain.  
I've lived a life that's full.  
I've traveled each and every highway;  
and more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Regrets, I've had a few;  
but then again, too few to mention.  
I did what I had to do  
and saw it through without exemption.  
I planned each charted course;  
each careful step along the byway,  
and more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

 **(En este punto Gazille se transforma)**

Yes, there were times, I guess you knew  
when I bit off more than I could chew.  
but through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall;  
and did it my way.

I've loved, I've laughed and cried.  
I've had my fill; my share of losing.  
but now, as tears subside,  
I find it all so amusing.  
To think I did all that;  
and may I say - not in a shy way,  
"no, oh no not me,  
I did it my way".

For what is a man, what has he got?  
if not himself, then he has naught.  
to say the things he truly feels;  
and not the words of one who kneels.  
the record shows I took the blows -  
AND DID IN MY WAY!

Se escucha un gran aplauso tanto de yeguas como de sementales y uno que otro silbido; mientras que con el grupo de las princesas y magos de Fiore todos estaban con caras de póker de "¡Solo eso nos faltaba!" a lo que Celestia pregunto lo que de alguna forma todos ya sabían:

Celestia: ¿Encanto del dragón?

Luna: (Confirmando) Encanto del dragón.

Twilight: (Preparándose para lo "peor") ¿Equipo encubierto de vigilancia?

Celesttia y Luna: Equipo encubierto de vigilancia las 24 horas

Twilight: Gracias (En eso mira a Spike platicando con Rarity). Si me disculpan debo hablar con Spike.

 **Mientras tanto, con Rarity y Spike:**

 **Rarity: Por cierto Spike, parece que te llego la pubertad antes de tiempo.**

 **Spike: (Algo apenado) S - Si, me veo raro ¿no?**

 **Rarity: (Sonrojada) D – De hecho te ves bien.**

 **Spike: (Nervioso) ¿E – E – En serio?**

 **Rarity: Si, te vez muy elegante y maduro, casi como un rey.**

 **Ante este comentario Spike se ruborizo y coloco sus manos frente a su pecho y de repente apareció en ellas una corona tipo tiara entre ellas. No está demás decir que la modista y el dragón asistente de Twilight se quedaron bastante sorprendidos por esto.**

 **Rarity: ¿Cómo hiciste eso Spiki – Wiky?**

 **Spike: No tengo idea, solo…**

 **Rarity: ¿Solo?**

 **Spike: Cuando me dijiste que me veía como un rey, yo… me sorprendí y me comencé a imaginar cómo te verías con una corona tipo tiara y al imaginármelo pues… de alguna manera apareció la corona que imagine; no puedo explicarme como.**

 **Rarity le iba a responder pero en eso Spike ve que se acerca Twilight y le pide que oculte la tiara en la alforja que llevaba en ese momento y que luego averiguaría que estaba pasando.**

 **Twilight: Por cierto Spike, he querido preguntarte (Entrecierra los ojos y lo mira de forma acusatoria) ¿Comiste algunos de los** **zafiros dragón verdad?**

 **Spike: (Mucho masa que nervioso) ¿C – C - C – Como c-c-c-crees? ¿Acaso crees que sería capaz de comerme unas gemas que salieron del cuerpo de unos ponys que tienen poderes de dragón? (La princesa de la amistad lo mira de igual forma y Rarity dijo "¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!") ¡AH! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡Lo confieso! ¡Comí uno de cada uno!, ¡NO SOY DE PIEDRA!**

 **Rarity: Oh querido, sé que te encanta comer gemas pero ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?; te entiendo pero aun así; quiero decir dejando de lado el hecho de que yo no puedo comer gemas cualquier conocedor estaría en tu misma posición y no dejaría escapar una oportunidad de ese tipo.**

 **Twilight:** **(Con un tic en el ojo)** **Dejando de lado el apetito y las razones "artísticas", lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso Spike. Pudiste haberte envenenado.**

 **Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre Twilight?**

 **Twilight: Spike se comió tres zafiros dragón y creo que eso es lo que causo su crecimiento acelerado.**

 **Celestia: (Sorprendida) Valla, tengo que decir que esto no me lo esperaba; ¿Ha tenido Spike algún efecto secundario importante? (Las dos princesas miran al dragón el cual se pone nervioso, pero en eso Rarity se le acerca y pone un casco en su hombro tranquilizándolo y diciéndole "Está bien, puedes decírcelo" por lo que le entrego la corona que él había aparecido y se la entregó a Celestia) ¿Tiene que ver con esta corona?**

 **Spike: Si, de hecho tiene todo que ver.**

 **Luna: (Quien se unió a la conversación) Explícate Spike.**

 **Spike: Pues verán… la versión resumida es que mientras hablaba con Rarity apareció, pero lo que más me inquieta es que… (Se pone mucho más nervioso, cierra los ojos y exclama casi a todo pulmón) ¡Imaginé a Rarity con esa corona justo antes de que apareciera! (Se tapa la cara) Ho, que vergüenza.**

 **Twilight: (Comprendiendo la situación pero tratando de entender a Spike) A ver, a ver, a ver; un momento por favor, ¿estás diciendo que tu creaste esa corona de la nada?**

 **Spike: Si.**

 **Rarity: A mí me consta.**

 **No pudo más, la princesa de la amistad se desmayó ya que no pudo manejar las emociones que le provocaba el hecho de que su asistente no. 1 y prácticamente hermano haya corrido el riesgo de ser envenenado por gemas mágicas y que debido a eso posiblemente haya desarrollado habilidades mágicas.**

 **Spike: ¡TWILIGHT! (Solo alcanzo a ver como su amiga caía al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo)**

 **Celestia: (Levitando a Twilight mientras Luna le echaba aire con un abanico que hizo aparecer) Pobre Twilight, parece que todo esto fue demasiado para ella.**

 **Luna: Es verdad, la pobre no lo pudo soportar; por cierto Tia, nunca me dijiste donde fue que encontraste el huevo de Spike.**

 **Rarity: (Intrigada) Es cierto, yo también quisiera oírlo.**

 **Celestia: Pues a decir verdad encontré el huevo de Spike luego de terminar la revisión que siempre hago a los nidales de los dragones luego de la gran migración; dado que desde hace unas cuantas décadas le ayudo al cuidador de los nidales a sepultar los huevos de dragón que no lograron eclosionar. Antes de que pregunten a ese dragón lo conozco de hace unos 600 años cuando nos salvó a mí y a mi escolta de ese entonces de un grupo de mantícoras que nos emboscaron mientras viajaba para delimitar las fronteras de Ecuestria para implementar el sistema de ferrocarriles que recién se estaba colocando en el reino y como el castillo de Canterlot aún no había sido terminado tenía que supervisar las fronteras de cerca. En fin, a lo que voy es que cuando creí que ya habíamos enterrado todos los huevos vi que aún faltaba un huevo morado con puntos verdes, se lo señale al cuidador de los nidales el cual lo tomo y dijo que jamás había visto un huevo como ese, al verlo tuve un presentimiento y le pedí que me dejara examinarlo por lo que le lancé un hechizo de detección de signos vitales y cual no fue mi sorpresa al saber que este huevo aún tenía vida. Esto sorprendió al cuidador de los nidales, puesto que los dragones siempre revisaban si sus huevos se incubaban o no; le pregunte al vigilante si él podría cuidarlo pero me dijo que ya era demasiado viejo para eso, además de que por habernos salvado aquella vez se hirió una pierna y no podría cuidar adecuadamente de una cría. Al oír eso sentí una gran angustia por lo que le pregunte si podía llevarme el huevo para poder incubarlo; llámenlo suerte o coincidencia, pero el cuidador acepto que me llevara el huevo. Y el resto de la historia pues ya la conocen.**

 **Spike: (Con cierta incertidumbre) Yo… No sé qué decir, esto es… ¡Wow!**

 **Rarity: Tranquilo Spiki – Wiky, creo que esto es difícil de asimilar.**

 **Luna: Rarity tiene razón Spike, sé que este tipo de cosas pueden ser difíciles de aceptar...**

 **Spike: (La interrumpe) Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que me molesta tanto; si lo que pienso es verdad y la corona que apareció en mis manos no es un efecto secundario de haberme comido los zafiros dragón significa que…**

 **Celestia: ¿Significa que Spike? (en este punto Twilight se medio recupera del desmayo de antes)**

 **Spike: Significa que soy descendiente de Cristalo el dragón de cristal.**

 **Silencio e incógnitas además de un ruido sordo producto de otro desmayo de la princesa de la amistad eso que dejó ese comentario del asistente de Twilight en las princesas; sin mencionar que esta conversación no pasó desapercibida por los dragon slayers quienes se estaban acercando al grupo junto con las amigas de Twilight.**

 **Raimbow Dash: ¿Qué le ocurrió a Twilight?**

 **Pinki: Pareciera que se subió a 3 montañas rusas luego de haber comido 8 docenas de cup cakes.**

 **Applejack: (Intrigada) ¿Y tú como sabes eso?**

 **Pinki: Solo te diré que como fiestera organizadora debo probar cualquier actividad que pueda ser colocada en una fiesta y debo probar los límites de esta.**

 **Applejack: Muuuy… bieeen.**

 **Fluttershy: (Revisando a Twilight) Oh cielos, parece que tuvo una fuerte impesión.**

 **Natsu: Oye Spike.**

 **Spike: (Sobresaltándose de la impresión y poniéndose firme) ¡S – SÍ!**

 **Natsu: ¿A qué te referías con eso de ser descendiente de Cristalo?**

 **Celestia: Creo que esto explicaría mejor (les muestra la corona que creo Spike)**

 **Wendy: ¿Una corona de cristal?**

 **Applejack: ¿Y esa corona que tiene que ver?**

 **Rarity: Spike la creo de la nada**

 **Todos los recién llegados: ¡¿QUE?!**

 **Gazille: (Examinando la corona) Bueno, eso explica porque tiene el aura del chico.**

 **Gray: ¿Y tú como lo sabes?**

 **Natsu: Eso es simple, cuando el cabeza de hojalata crea algo con su magia dicho objeto siempre despide parte del aura de Gazillle; y dicha corona despide el aura de Spike**

 **Pinki: ¡Uh, Uh, Uh! Entonces por eso se desmayó Twilight**

 **Luna: Eso me temo, pero la razón principal de que se desmayara es que Spike se comió 3 zafiros dragón.**

 **Lucy: (Tratando de calmar de a todos) Bueno, bueno; ¿Por qué no dejamos esto para mañana?, ahora hay que divertirnos: ¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!**

 **Pinki: (Como si hubiera encontrado una gran verdad) ¡AL FIN, POR FIN ALGUIEN ENTIENDE! (Al decir esto, se coloca de rodillas con los brazos extendidos mientras una luz le iluminaba el rostro)**

 **Romeo: (Viendo cómo actúa Pinki con una gota de sudor al estilo anime) ¿Siempre es así?**

 **Raimbow Dash: Tranquilo chico, ya te acostumbraras.**

 **Y así entre risas, canciones, fanáticos y desmayados, todos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la fiesta estilo karaoke para relajarse y olvidar sus problemas por solo una noche, sin imaginar que esta aventura estaba lejos de comenzar; ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a nuestros héroes?, ¿Descubrirán la manera de estabilizar sus poderes? ¿Quién será el novio de Maud? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas al final de cada capítulo?**

Averígüenlo **en el capítulo 4 de My Little Dragon Slayer.**

 **My Little Dragon Slayer**

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Confusiones Ardientes! El cocinero apasionado.**


	2. Chapter 4 ¡Confusiones Ardientes!

**Y estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de este fanfic que me ha estado rondando por algún tiempo; también quiero darle las gracias a reyoscar445 por comentar sobre mi historia. Igualmente estoy considerando publicar una historia que se me ocurrió antes de esta llamada Fairy Avatar, es un triple crossover entre 3 de mis series favoritas;** **cronológicamente** **se encuentra después de la batalla con tártaro en Fairy Tail, voy a esperar a ver como reaccionan con este fanfic y tratare de publicarlo cuando ya tenga unos 15 o 20** **capítulos** **de este fic. Sin más que decir, ¡A la historia!:**

 **My Little Dragon Slayer**

 **Capítulo 5: ¡Comienza el entrenamiento! Y los romances igual.**

 **Todos los presentes en la sala seguían riéndose a más no poder de los pobres corceles que parecían bolas de algodón con traje los cuales estaban mucho más que confundidos al ver que todos se reían de ellos:**

 **Natsu y Art: Oigan, ¿de qué se ríen todos?**

 **Gray: (Tratando de contener la risa todo lo que podía) ¡HA HA HA!, ¡DEBERIAN DE VERSE EN UN ESPEJO!**

 **Natsu y Art: ¿AH?**

 **Los dos se voltean para verse el uno al otro y se dan cuenta de que parecen algodón de colores con ropa.**

 **Natsu y Art: ¡¿PERO QUE?!**

 **Discord: (Apareciendo detrás de ellos) Si – sí, todos sabemos que se ven muy bien. (Chasquea sus garras y cuando el resplandor desapareció traía un atuendo tipo "Agente de celebridades" con lentes de sol incluidos) Por cierto, me encantó su trabajo creando caos por todo el pueblo… (pipip, pipip – Suena el localizador que tiene en su pantalón - ) Un momento (Lee el mensaje); vaya – vaya, parece que Cely está bastante molesta.**

 **Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres Discord?**

 **Discord: Solo te diré que… a Celestia le aguaron su hora del té.**

 **Por un momento a Twilight le costó entender a qué se refería el señor del caos, por lo que este le mostro por medio de un video como fue que un temblor hizo que le cayera encima su té y como lanzaba su amenaza; todos los presentes (Las mane six y los magos de Fairy Tail) les descendía una gota de sudor por detrás de su cabeza al ver a la monarca de este reino hacer un gran berrinche por este detalle, y todos hubieran querido empezar a discutir sobre este tema; pero como así no tendríamos historia y me encantan las escenas hilarantes (¡MUAJAJAJAJA, NO SABEN LA QUE LES ESPERA!) en ese momento llegaron Pinki y Maud anunciadas por la primera:**

 **Pinki: (Abriendo la puerta, saltando y seguida por Maud) ¡YA LLEGAAAMOOOOS!**

 **Todos los presentes: (Menos Natsu, Art y Discord; quien sostenía a los dos últimos con su magia tras una cortina tratando de "arreglar" su problema esponjoso) ¡Bienvenida a Ponyville!**

 **Maud: (Con su actitud de siempre) Vaya, muchas gracias por esta cálida bienvenida.**

 **Rarity: Ni lo menciones querida; por cierto Twilight, deberías arreglarte un poco la melena, hasta tienes un mechón encima de tu ojo.**

 **Twilight: Si, creo que tienes razón; me arreglare enseguida.**

 **Habiendo dicho esas palabras, la alicornio morada lanzo un hechizo para arreglarse la melena y su apariencia. Pero al arreglarse todos los presentes vieron con sorpresa el ojo morado que adornaba la cara de Twilight.**

 **Raimbow Dash: Guau, menudo moretón tienes ahí amiga.**

 **Applejack: Ese ojo está más oscuro que el sótano de mi casa.**

 **Levy: ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste ese moretón en el ojo?**

 **Twilight: (Apareciendo un espejo para revisarse la cara) ¿Cuál moretón?... Oh; ya veo, debe de haberme pasado cuando a Gray y a mí nos golpeó A… (Le tapan la boca)**

 **Pinki: (Pinki se ríe y luego le susurra) Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, si muy buena historia amiga; =susurro= Aun no digas nada de Artie, tengo que traerlo primero. (Se va a donde están Natsu y Art)**

 **Twilight: (Algo incomoda) Y - y - y - y - y - y - y - y - y, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje Maud?**

 **Maud: Normal, un poco polvoso por la tormenta de arena que tuve que pasar para llegar a la estación más cercana, pero de ahí en más todo fue normal. Por cierto, ¿quién dices que te dejo el ojo morado?**

 **Twilight: Solo digamos que, tu sorpresa es bastante animada.**

 **En lo que conversaban, Pinki regreso con Natsu y Art diciendo:**

 **Pinki: Bueno; aunque no ha sido como lo había planeado, aquí está tu sorpresa (Se aleja apartando a Natsu y desplegando la pancarta de "Bienvenidos Maud y Arty", mostro a Art Dreamer).**

 **Art Dreamer: (Con los ojos en forma de corazón) ¡MAUDIE HERMOSA!**

 **Maud: (-_-) En verdad que eres una sorpresa animada.**

 **Art Dreamer: (Algo confundido) ¿Qué pasa mi bella dama? ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? (ATENCIÓN: Tal como en "la cruzada de los dragones", Art puede percibir los cambios de humor de Maud igual que Pinki)**

 **Todos se quedan con cara de "¿Ah?"; pero ella les contesta respondiéndole a su novio:**

 **Maud: (Regañando a Arty con su misma voz neutra) Sé que te encanta ponerte emotivo, pero eso no te da derecho de golpear a una princesa y dejarle un ojo morado.**

 **Art Dreamer: (Totalmente confundido, aterrado y descolocado) ¡¿Cómo?! Pero yo nunca haría…**

 **En lo que dice esto, se voltea para ver a su alrededor y los que se encuentran ponen caras de "mirar hacia otro lado, otros empezaban a señalar a la princesa con un ojo morado. No está de más decir que al pobre cocinero se le bajo hasta el azúcar en cuanto vio a Twilight con semejante moretón; por lo que de inmediato se acercó a la princesa e hincándose de rodillas ante ella como pidiendo disculpas por haber hecho algo imperdonable exclamo:**

 **Art Dreamer: (De rodillas y con la cabeza en el suelo) ¡LE PIDO DISCULPAS SU ALTEZA! ¡No Sabía que la había lastimado de una manera tan salvaje!**

 **Twilight: (Toda con cara de "¿y ahora qué hago?" combinada con una incomodidad sumamente grande. Eso y que todos la miraban por lo que hacía el cocinero) N – No hay p – problema, fue un accidente y aparte de mi ojo nadie salió herido.**

 **Art Dreamer: (Mirando a Twilight con cara de afligido) Aun así; lo que hice fue imperdonable, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo que le he hecho por lo que quisiera compensárselo prestándole mis servicios a usted princesa.**

 **Twilight: (Sorprendida por la declaración) ¡¿EH?! Vamos, no es para tanto. Además fue un accidente.**

 **Art Dreamer: (Inclinándose de nuevo) ¡Pero debo de reparar el daño que le he hecho! (Se queda pensando por un momento) Entonces si no le puedo servir… (Aparece con su magia un cuchillo que levita a la altura de su cara) por lo menos merezco un castigo tan severo como lo que le he causado: (Todos: "que se trae entre manos este chiflado") Por favor; si así lo dispone, entonces me sacare un ojo ahora mismo.**

 **Todos: ¡¿Cómo?!**

 **Twilight: B – Bueno, yo…**

 **Pero antes de que ella le respondiera al pobre cocinero, Rarity y Applejack se le acercaron para decirle:**

 **Rarity: (Jalando levemente a Twilight con su magia) Twili, querida; no me dirás que vas a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta ¿Verdad? Cualquier noble y restaurantero de Canterlot literalmente mataría por tener a Art Dreamer en su cocina.**

 **Twilight: P – Pero…**

 **Applejack: (Susurrándole a su oído) Yo que tu aceptaba que se encargara de prepararte la comida, porque por lo que se ve este amigo es capaz de sacarse un ojo aquí mismo. (En lo que dice esto último, las 3 voltean a ver a Art que se encuentra con cara de perrito regañado apuntando el cuchillo a su rostro)**

 **Twilight: (Resignada) Bien, puedes trabajar en la cocina; solo no te saques los ojos.**

 **Art Dreamer: (Inclinándose como lo hacen todos ante la realeza) Muchas gracias princesa, hare todo lo posible por servirle de acuerdo a mis habilidades.**

 **Twilight: Solo dime Twilight, con excepción de eventos formales no me siento muy cómoda que me digan princesa; además antes que nada me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.**

 **Art Dreamer: Entonces que así sea; estaré a tu servicio Twilight.**

 **Natsu: (Observando toda la escena con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza y dirigiéndose a sus amigos) ¿A aliguen más esto les recordó a Erza?**

 **Los magos de Fiore: Si.**

 **Discord: ¿Eso fue todo? Yo esperaba algo un poco más dramático.**

 **Fluttershy: (Toda confundida) ¿Seguimos vivos?**

 **Rarity: (Junto a Spike en la parte baja de la cama donde descansa la pegaso) Descuida querida, todos estamos a salvo y enteros.**

 **Discord: (Apareciendo en un destello junto a la cama de la pegaso) Todo está bien ahora amiga mía, la crisis ya ha pasado.**

 **La asustada pegaso al voltearse logro ver a su amigo el señor del caos al cual abrazo con mucho entusiasmo y diciendo:**

 **Fluttershy: ¡DISCORD! ¡No sabes qué alegría me da verte! Realmente pensé que este era el fin de Ponyville.**

 **Discord: (Bastante sorprendido y sintiendo una especie de calidez que empezó a brotar de su interior) T-Tranquila Fluttershy; ya todo acabo, ya estamos fuera de peligro.**

 **Art Dreamer: (Dirigiéndose a todos los presentes) Lamento todos los problemas que he causado, espero que puedan perdonarme y podamos llevarnos bien.**

 **Todos: ¡Por supuesto!**

 **Ya habiéndose disculpado con todos Art se dirigió a Maud para disculparse con ella:**

 **Art Dreamer: Lo siento mi Maudie hermosa, es solo que me deje llevar por mis impulsos otra vez.**

 **Maud: Lo sé; eres un pony que suele ser bastante extremo e impulsivo a la hora de mostrar sus emociones… (Esto dejo a Artie "convertido" en piedra de la impresión); sin embargo… (La declaración lo "descongela" y ella lo sujeta como la máscara sujeto a la chica con la que bailo en el Cocobongo y pasa su casco derecho por el pecho del cocinero mientras sonríe ligeramente) eso es precisamente lo que me gusta de ti.**

 **En cuanto termino de decir estas palabras la yegua gris beso al cocinero, quien se quedó como medio segundo congelado y luego todo su cuerpo se tensó cual tabla de planchar; todo mientras eran observados por las mane six, los magos de fiore, Discord y la cutie marks crusaders, a quienes sus hermanas les taparon los ojos pues, según ellas, aún eran demasiado jóvenes para presenciar esas cosas.**

 **Cuando Maud termino de besar a Artie, este se puso a flotar por todo el lugar con cara de tonto (Si han visto a Sanji de One Piece, ya sabran a que me refiero) y ojos en forma de corazón. Las mane six y las chicas de Fiore estaban sonrojadas a más no poder; pues no se esperaban semejante muestra de afecto de la hermana de Pinki.**

 **Natsu: (Sintiéndose un poco "inqueto") B-Bueno, creo que mejor pasamos a la fiesta; ya que después de esto debemos empezar a entrenar a Spike.**

 **Rarity: (Entre asombrda y confundida) ¿Cómo que entrenar a Spike?**

 **Gazille: El chico puede usar magia de dragón y por lo que deduzco de la magia de este chico creo que tiene el potencial de crear lácrimas con solo pensarlo.**

 **Twilight: (Recordando lo que le conto su asistente) Es cierto, Spike creo una lácrima en forma de cántaro.**

 **Maud: [(·_·)] Estoy bastante segura de que eso será muy entretenido; Artie, ¿Podrías prepararnos alguna de tus recetas?**

 **Art Dreamer: (Haciendo un saludo militar con los ojos en forma de corazón) ¡TUS DESEOS SON ORDENES PARA MÍ, MI DULCE DAMA!**

 **Y así; entre risas, comida gourmet, y uno que otro "percance", la fiesta de bienvenida estilo Brunch de Maud y Art fue todo un éxito. Eso sin mencionar que entre Fluttershy y Discord parecia que se sonrojaban cada vez que se veían.**

 **Luego de unas 3 horas, poco después de la una de la tarde (Tenían que cubrir el desayuno y el almuerzo) los dragon slayers, la princesa Twiligh, Spike, Rarity, Gray, Maud y Art se encontraban en una llanura desabitada que se ubicaba entre la granja de los Apple y la entrada al bosque Everfree con todo lo necesario para investigar la magia de los alicornios dragón, de Gray y de Spike (A quien por cierto la princesa y la modista le prepararon como 10 docenas de equipos de primeros auxilios) se preparaban para comenzar a entrenar junto con los demás dragon slayers.**

 **Todo ya estaba preparado, por lo que los dragon slayers tenían pensado un combate para probar las habilidades del ya no tan pequeño dragón pero…:**

 **Twilight: Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a comenzar?**

 **Natsu: Creo que deberiamos empezar por… (Los 3 comienzan a brillar y se transforman en sus versiones draconianas de cristal)… [Sarcasmo] Oh genial; creo que veremos que otras lácrimas puede crear, (Twilight y Rarity suspiran aliviadas) al menos hasta que se nos caigan las gemas.**

 **Wendy: Pero ¿qué tipo de lácrima debería intentar crear primero?**

 **Gazille: (Pensando) Mmmm ¿Qué tal una lácrima que permita crear objetos?**

 **Rarity: ¿Y qué forma debería tener? Personalmente me gustaría que fuera un anillo.**

 **Gray: En mi opinión creo que sería mejor un brazalete, sería un poco menos estorboso y relativamente más práctico.**

 **Art: ¿Es en serio?**

 **Maud: De hecho tiene bastante sentido, el brazalete es por excelencia el accesorio que menos se cae después del anillo.**

 **Art: (Con ojos en forma de corazón) ¡TIENES RAZÓN MAUDIE HERMOSA!**

 **Spike: D – De acuerdo.**

 **El dragón morado se empieza a concentrar de la misma forma en que se concentró para crear el cántaro lácrima de la mañana y empezó a juntar sus manos y a acumular magia en sus garras, las cuales comenzaron a brillar y lentamente comenzó a separarlas. Al mismo tiempo que separa sus garras se va creando un pequeño cristal que lentamente va aumentando de tamaño y cambiando de forma hasta que toma la forma de un brazalete y a este se le va apareciendo una especie de gema circular rosa.**

 **Cuando termina, el brazalete se posa en sus manos y lo muestra a todos los presentes.**

 **Spike: Listo, ya está hecho.**

 **Twilight: (Mirando curiosa y sorprendida el brazalete) Aunque lo veo no lo creo, de verdad puedes crear… lácrimas. Pero ¿qué cristales usaste?**

 **Maud: Parece que uso citrino y cuarzo rosado como base para elaborar el brazalete, pero tiene un brillo un poco raro (Lo mira de cerca); ya veo, cuarzo transparente. Supongo que tiene sentido.**

 **Gray: (¬_¬) ¿Eh?**

 **Rarity: ¿Podrías explicarte querida?**

 **Maud: El citrino tiene propiedades para transmutar energía tóxica y refuerza la conexión que tenemos con el mundo material y lo que necesitamos de él;** **así** como la apertura de los canales de sabiduría divina para entrar en contacto con las energías más espirituales. Por ahí dicen que si utilizas este cuarzo mientras meditas, lograrás pensar con mayor claridad y equilibrar tus emociones. Y en el caso del cuarzo transparente es un cristal que sirve para limpiar el aura y balancear la energía.

(NOTA: No, no es mentira; si no me creen investíguenlo)

Spike: ¿Por qué no lo pruebas Artie?

Art: Claro, será divertido (Lo toma con su magia y se lo coloca). ¿Ahora qué?

Spike: En teoría deberías de poder crear cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar, solo necesitas pensarlo y aparecerá enfrente de ti.

Twilight: (Atónita) ¿Así de fácil?

Spike: Quería que fuera sencilla de usar, hasta para los pegasos y los ponys terrestres.

Maud: Ahora si me tienes intrigada.

Wendy: ¿Qué tal si intenta crear una sombrilla? Sería algo sencillo para empezar.

Art: ¿Una sombrilla?

Tan pronto como dijo la palabra sombrilla, ésta se materializó en el acto frente a todos los presentes dejando sin palabras a los mismos.

Rarity: (Abrazando a Spike) Simplemente divino Spiki poo.

Twilight: (º_º) …Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Natsu: Mejor empieza a creer lo contrario amiga.

Gazille: Interesante, parece que los cristales que el chico crea tienen propiedades únicas que si se combinan adecuadamente pueden crear distintas lácrimas con funciones específicas.

En ese momento los cuerpos de nuestros magos dragón sueltan otro brillo breve y las gemas que los cubren se desprenden y caen al suelo.

Wendy: Vaya, aún no me acostumbro a esto.

Art: A mí me está costando creerlo.

Natsu: Por cierto, Art hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

Art: ¿Qué cosa?

Natsu: Cuando estaba peleando contigo pude sentir un poder similar al de Igneel; aunque en menor escala, como si estuviera suprimido. Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo obtuviste ese poder?

Art: (Ligeramente tenso y resignado) Ahh, suponía que tarde o temprano me lo preguntarías. Se los diré:

FLASHBACK

Hace tiempo cuando yo era un potrillo solía ser un pandillero que vivía en las calles, no tenía un sueño como tal y siempre robaba para sobrevivir. Un día que me decidí a robar un laboratorio cercano al castillo de Canterlot yo iba a robar la colección de gemas mágicas que se resguardaban en su bóveda oculta en el sótano.

Se suponía que sería un trabajo sencillo; pero esa noche descubrí que cualquiera que te ofrezca un "trabajo" sencillo no debes aceptarlo jamás. Una vez que burle la seguridad de la primera planta me dirigí al sótano por uno de los ductos de ventilación, pase un hechizo de alarma y abrí la bóveda; todo parecía ir viento en popa, pero al salir del sótano fui visto por uno de los científicos, una yegua la cual se convertiría en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Junto a ella también estaba uno de los guardias del laboratorio, así que al verme descubierto hice todo lo posible por escapar; pero durante el trayecto de mi improvisada vía de escape el guardia me arrojo un tubo y debido a eso tire todas las gemas menos una que atrape con mi boca. Al doblar la esquina una de las puertas del lugar se abrió de repente y me golpeo en la cara, lo que provocó que me tragara la gema. Apenas consiente de mi entorno logre huir de mis perseguidores y entre a una sala donde estaban probando una máquina del clima experimental, trate de buscar una ventana para escapar; pero ni bien di 5 pasos dentro de la habitación me descubrieron, por lo que tuve que volver a correr para escapar, pase por en medio de la máquina experimental y cuando estaba justo en el radio de acción un de los guardias que me perseguía trato de detenerme con un hechizo aturdidor, pero en vez de atinarme a mi le dio a la maquina la cual se encendió y me dio una descarga eléctrica que me dejo inconsciente en el acto.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación iluminada por dos velas y al enfocar mi vista en la puerta pude ver que esta se abría y de ella apareció la científica que me descubrió saliendo del sótano del laboratorio.

 **¿?: Veo que por fin te has despertado, ¿te sientes mejor?**

 **Art: (Bastante Confundido) ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?**

 **¿?: Parece que aun estas confundido, pero es normal. Me llamo Diamont Angel; Trabajo en el laboratorio que intentaste robar, y con respecto a tus preguntas: Estas en mi casa, recibiste una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte como para alumbrar el castillo Canterlot por 2 días y yo te traje aquí con la ayuda de uno de los guardias que te persiguió. Y de eso hace ya tres días.**

 **Art: ¡¿TRES DÍAS?! Oh cielos; el día de la entrega era ayer, ahora no me pagaran.**

 **Diamont Angel: Eso me recuerda, ¿Por qué intentaste robar las joyas de la bóveda?**

 **Art: Me iban a pagar por entregar cierta gema; un tal zafiro dragón, pero como no me dijeron como era tuve que tomar todas gemas que estaban dentro de la bóveda y se suponía que iba a entregarlas ayer al que me contrato para robarlas.**

 **Diamont Angel: Ya veo; sabes, hicimos un recuento de las gemas que trataste de robar y están todas menos el zafiro dragón que precisamente intentabas robar. Lo buscamos por toda la instalación, pero no lo encontramos. ¿Tú lo ocultaste antes de ser electrocutado por la máquina?**

 **Art: No, de hecho, yo solté todas las gemas que tomé… (Se queda callado por un segundo y luego exclama dándose cuenta de algo) Oh-oh.**

 **Diamont Angel: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Art: Cuando se me cayeron las gemas alcance a sujetar una con mi boca, pero casi al instante una puerta se abrió frente a mí y me golpeó… (Suspenso, "que meyo") lo que ocasiono que me tragara el zafiro dragón.**

 **Diamont Angel: Ah bueno, por un momento creí que estaba… (Se da cuenta de lo que dijo Art y reacciono muy alarmada) ¡¿TE TRAGASTE EL ZAFIRO DRAGON?!**

 **Art: Ehhh, si….**

 **En ese momento Diamont Angel me llevó de vuelta al laboratorio para hacerme varias pruebas; entre ellas un ultrasonido de mi estómago, cabe decir que por más que buscaron no encontraron en zafiro en mi cuerpo. Al menos no físicamente….**

 **FLASHBACK PAUSA**

 **Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres Art?**

 **EXPLICACION CON RETORNO AL FLASHBACK**

 **Art: En las pruebas finales que me hicieron; las cuales eran para ver cómo estaba mi magia, descubrieron que mi cuerpo absorbió el zafiro y se integró a mi cuerpo y magia pero que aún se encontraba inactivo. Cabe decir que a los científicos que me examinaron les atraía bastante mi condición; y querían tenerme en el laboratorio para hacerme más pruebas, pero como yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir con eso me reusé en el acto, pero Diamont Angel me convenció para que aceptara. En ese entonces no supe porque lo hice, pero al ver su rostro algo en mi interior me dijo que podía confiar en ella.**

 **Acepte la propuesta y Diamont Angel me ofreció vivir con ella en su casa; pasaron tres semanas luego de eso y en ese tiempo empecé a entablar una amistad con ella, le platique sobre cómo había sido mi vida hasta ese momento, que siempre estaba solo y de cómo me ganaba la vida. Así mismo ella me platico que un par de años antes de trasladarse al laboratorio de Canterlot ella estaba como científica de campo en un prado cercano a los nidales de los dragones y que ahí trabajaba con un pony al cual; según ella, yo le recordaba bastante. Al principio su relación era meramente laboral, pero con el paso del tiempo esa amistad se fue convirtiendo en algo más.**

 **Un día que estaban buscando muestras de minerales para llevar a Canterlot, una mantìcora los ataco; gracias al otro pony ella no sufrió ningún daño, pero él no corrió con tanta suerte. Le pregunte si murió envenenado, pero ella me dijo que se arrojó hacia la bestia y ambos cayeron por un acantilado. Después de eso ella regreso a Canterlot para darle su reporte a la princesa Celestia en el cual; además de informar sobre el zafiro dragón, también informaba sobre la desaparición en acción de su compañero de campo.**

 **Cabe decir que yo me encontraba más que impresionado con el relato, tenía muchas otras preguntas; pero al ver que ella se puso algo triste al recordar todo este suceso decidí no preguntarle más al respecto. Unas noches después me llevo a ver una presentación en el teatro de Canterlot y cuando salimos del teatro en unas calles más adelante nos emboscaron los sujetos a los que se supone que les iba a entregar el zafiro dragón.**

 **Jefe: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, la sabandija que nos prometió traernos el zafiro dragón.**

 **Matón 1: Si que tienes agallas para mostrar tu cara por esta ciudad luego de habernos defraudado de esa manera pequeño granuja.**

 **Mientras los otros dos sujetos se reían de manera descarada y un tanto sádica yo les respondí:**

 **Art: ¿Hablan de traición cuando ustedes no me dieron toda la información sobre el laboratorio? Por culpa de esa soberana idiotez termine electrocutado y en coma por tres días; ustedes fueron los que me traicionaron, no yo.**

 **Jefe: Eso no cambia el hecho de que no cumpliste con tu parte del trato, por lo que ahora vas a tener que pagarnos ya sea de una forma o de otra.**

 **Diamond Angel: ¡Déjenlo en paz! El ya no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.**

 **Matón 3: (Disparándole a Diamond Angel) ¡Cierra la boca zorra!**

 **Art: ¡Diamond! (Lo golpea el matón 2) ¡Agh!**

 **Matón 2: Mejor quédate quieto mocoso, ya que una vez que terminemos con esta preciosidad seguirá tu turno.**

 **Luego de eso, esos infelices intentaron propasarse con Diamond Angel; y mientras el matón que no se había movido estaba a punto de ponerle un casco encima a la yegua que me ayudo a pesar de ser un delincuente sentí que algo dentro de mi exploto, por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón quería proteger a alguien que sin darme cuenta se volvió muy importante para mí; así que mi enojo empezó a aumentar y mientras más me enojaba mi magia aumentaba y les dije:**

 **Art: (Susurro) Deténganse…**

 **Jefe: (Sarcasmo) ¿Heee?, ¿Qué dijiste basura? (Se acerca para golpearlo nuevamente, pero en eso el matón 2 grita)**

 **Matón 2: ¡ARGHH! ¡ESTE INFELIZ ME QUEMÓ!**

 **Art: Deténganse…**

 **Jefe: (Asustado y sorprendido) ¡NOS LAS VAS A PAGAR MOCOSO INFELIZ!**

 **Art: ¡DIJE QUE SE DETENGAAAAAAAANNN! (Empecé a prenderme en llamas y mi grito se empiezo a oír como el rugido de un dragón)**

 **Después de eso solo recuerdo los gritos de agonía que soltaban aquellos malhechores, sentía que tenía que destruirlos antes de que destruyeran lo que consideraba importante para mí. Estaba a punto de quemarlos vivos cuando…**

 **Diamond Angel: ¡ARTIE DETENTE POR FAVOR!**

 **Art se detiene con su puño en llamas (Si puño, no están leyendo mal; lo que sucede es que Art activo su dragon force y tiene la apariencia de un kirin), gira su cabeza hacia la yegua la cual se acerca a él y lo abraza.**

 **Al sentir el cálido abrazo de la yegua se desconcierta un poco, pero lo que lo regresa a la realidad es sentir un par de gotas de agua cayendo sobre su espalda:**

 **Art: ¿D-Diamond? ¿Q-Que p-paso? (Mira hacia todos lados observando a los maleantes inconscientes y medio chamuscados para ver a la yegua) ¿Por qué lloras?**

 **Diamond Angel: (Aun llorando) No te preocupes, no es nada… snifh… Solo no vuelvas a asustarme así por favor.**

 **Art: (Viendo a Diamond y sintiéndose como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado en el mundo) Si… P-Perdon… (Empieza a llorar también y a volver a la normalidad)**

 **FLASHBACK FIN**

 **Art: Justo cuando regrese a mi apariencia normal llego un pelotón de soldados que apreso a esos malnacidos y nos brindó apoyo emocional luego de esa experiencia.**

 **Maud: (Preocupada) Artie, ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?**

 **Art: Porque no quería que me odiaras por mi pasado; he hecho muchas cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso y no quería que pensaras mal de mí.**

 **Maud: No seas tonto Artie; no me importan las cosas que hayas hecho en el pasado, lo que realmente me importa es el tipo de pony que eres el cual es tierno y bueno, de carácter algo explosivo y que se apasiona por lo que le gusta.**

 **Art: (Viendo a Maud como si fuera la criatura más maravillosa del planeta) Oh Maudie; a veces me pregunto cómo es que una yegua tan maravillosa como tu pudo fijarse en un pony como yo.**

 **Maud: (Viendo a Art con felicidad pura) Porque eres un buen pony y tienes un gran corazón.**

 **Los presentes: (^u^)Ahhhh**

 **Maud: (Continuando con su comentario) Eso y que me encanta como cocinas.**

 **Todos se ríen por el comentario de la hermana de Pinkie, por lo que el buen humor volvió al grupo; pero Natsu rompería el ambiente diciendo:**

 **Natsu: Pues bien, creo que dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí; debo de disculparme con la princesa a la que le arruine la hora del té.**

 **Gray: (ºoº)! ¿Piensas ir a Canterlot solo para disculparte?**

 **Natsu: Si, no pensé que los estragos de mi combate con Art llegaran hasta allá, por lo que quiero disculparme y darle algo como compensación por arruinarle su hora del té. ¿Me prestan el brazalete? Lo usaré para crear algunas cosas que voy a necesitar.**

 **Art: (Sorprendido por lo que dijo el mago de fuego) Claro pero, ¿se puede saber que le vas a dar a la princesa Celestia?**

 **Natsu: Le prepararé un postre como disculpa, más específico un tipo de pastel de Ángel que he querido hacer desde que accidentalmente destruí la vitrina de postres de un restaurante y comí tres de ellos cuando me cayeron encima.**

 **Art: (Intrigado) Ooohh, suena interesante ¿Te importa si te ayudo con este proyecto?**

 **Natsu: Claro que no, de hecho me gustaría que me echaras una mano para avanzar más rápido; además de que quiero hacer dos pasteles, uno para la princesa y otro para ustedes como agradecimiento por ayudarnos y pedirles perdón a ti y a Maud por los problemas causados.**

 **Art: Pues no se diga más, ¡vamos!**

 **Y sin poder creerlo (Menos Maud, Spike y de alguna forma Rarity) todos los presentes se dirigieron a Ponyville para conseguir los ingredientes para el dichoso pastel ángel.**

 **DESPUÉS EN LA BIBLIOTECA….**

 **Todos se encontraban en la sala principal de la biblioteca (Menos Natsu y Art) investigando sobre los diamantes arcoíris junto con las demás mane six y los magos de Fiore; y mientras investigaban gray hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente:**

 **Gray: Oigan, ¿de verdad el cabeza de llama podrá hacer un pastel de ángel?**

 **Gazille: Ayer te hubiera dicho que eso no es posible, pero con nuestros poderes como están más el encanto del dragón no estoy muy seguro.**

 **Lucy: Supongo que debe de estar adquiriendo nuevas habilidades debido al… ¿Cómo lo llamaron?**

 **Gazille: Encanto del dragón**

 **Rarity: Pero si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué Spike no ha desarrollado nuevas habilidades?**

 **Twilight: (Revisando a Spike junto con Maud) Bueno…, mi teoría es que aún no ha llegado su… época de celo y debido a eso a pesar de que los zafiros dragón que se comió no ha experimentado cambios "significativos" en su personalidad y poderes.**

 **Spike: [Algo avergonzado (-_-)!] Esto ya se puso demasiado incómodo para mí**

 **Fluttershy: Puede que sea incómodo, pero aun así es un tema bastante delicado por no decir de cuidado.**

 **Raimbow Dash: (Queriendo aligerar la tensión del ambiente) Descuida Spike, si te alocas solo te echaremos agua fría hasta que se te pase la "calentura"**

 **Todos se empezaron a reír por el comentario de Raimbow que de cierta forma logró su cometido; pero para centrar a todos Applejack dijo:**

 **Applejack: Si, todo esto es muy gracioso pero en serio tenemos que estar preparados por si a Natsu, Gazille y Wendy les "entra la calentura"**

 **Y antes de que pudieran refutar la afirmación los dos corceles que se metieron a cocinar el famoso pastel aparecen en la sala con dos paquetes, uno en una caja y el otro en un domo de cristal transparente que mostraba el pastel rodeado por una especie de neblina:**

 **Art: ¡Ya está listo el postre!**

 **Natsu: (Tomando La caja con sus garras que hizo aparecer en sus cascos) Espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos (cuando está a punto de emprender el vuelo Twilight lo detiene diciendo)**

 **Twilight: ¡ESPERA! ¿A caso sabes en donde está Canterlot?**

 **Natsu: (*u*) Descuida, yo la encontraré (Se va volando)**

 **Twilight: ¡ARGH! (TTnTT) ¿Cómo lo soportan?**

 **Los magos de Fiore: (-_-) Bienvenida al club.**

 **Applejack: ¿Pero en serio creen que la encontrara?**

 **Gazille: Los dragon slayers tenemos un olfato mejor que cualquier sabueso, así que no dudo que podrá encontrar a la princesa en menos de lo que se imaginan.**

 **Esas palabras lejos de calmar a las mane six, solo lograron inquietarlas más; puesto que si lo que dijo el alicornio con piercings era cierto y los tres magos dragón estaban entrando a su "época de celo", entonces tendrían muchos problemas. Para romper el silencio Maud dijo:**

 **Maud: Bueno, ¿Por qué no mejor probamos este pastel? Se nota que a simple vista se esforzó por prepararlo.**

 **Art: ¡LO QUE TU QUIERAS MI MAUDIE HERMOSA!**

 **El pony cocinero procedió a servir el tan aclamado pastel para que todos pudieran probarlo, y al primer bocado todos se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa al sentir el sabor ligero, suave y profundo del pastel de ángel que preparo Natsu junto con Art.**

 **Lucy: (º/_\\\º) ¿P-P-Pero que es esto?**

 **Applejack: (º/_\\\º) Es como si probara el pie de manzana con limón de la abuela Smith…**

 **Raimbow Dash: (º/_\\\º)… Con un toque de cidra de manzana.**

 **Twilight: (º/_\\\º)… Y con un toque de chocolate blanco. ¿C-C-Como es que lograron crear semejante pastel con tanto sabor y aun así sea tan ligero?**

 **Art: ;) Si te soy sincero Twilight; yo solo le ayude a Natsu a preparar los ingredientes, él fue el que preparo los pasteles.**

 **Levy: ¡¿En serio?!**

 **Gray: (*_*) Entonces dinos; según tú, ¿En qué nivel se encuentran sus habilidades culinarias?**

 **Art: No puedo decirlo después de solo haber probado uno de sus platillos; pero…**

 **Todos: ¿Pero…?**

 **Art: Yo diría que sus habilidades están a la par de las mías, por no decir que es mejor cocinero que yo.**

 **Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados al escuchar esas palabras; pues, si lo que el novio de Maud dijo era cierto, esto solo significaba que El encanto del dragón ya estaba despertando en nuestro mago pelirrosa.**

 **MINUTOS DESPUES, EN EL ESPACIO AEREO DEL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT…**

 **Luego de dejar a sus amigos en la biblioteca de Ponyville, nuestro amigo "potencialmente volátil" estaba sobrevolando el castillo de las princesas buscando a Celestia para ofrecerle una disculpa por el desastre del terremoto que causo en Ponyville y poder disculparse con la princesa por arruinar su hora del té.**

 **Cuando vio la puerta más grande que creyó que era el salón del trono, o por lo menos la entrada al salón del trono, se dispuso a bajar. Que tan buena seria la suerte de Natsu (Si como no, lo que pasa es que hay que hacerla de emoción o no sería emocionante) que bajo justo en el cambio de turno de la guardia y pues al no ver a nadie el solo se dispuso a entrar en el castillo. Que tan grande seria la suerte de Natsu que mientras seguía avanzando hacia el salón del trono no se topaba con ningún guardia y justo cuando llego al frente de lo que parecía ser la sala del trono escucho algo que lo puso en duda sobre querer entrar de inmediato:**

 **Celestia: ¡Es en serio!, este día no puede ser más desastroso. Primero el temblor que arruino mi hora del té, y ahora me llegan rumores de que un encapuchado está robando museos y exhibiciones de joyas.**

 **Luna: (Quien estaba sentada en su trono a la derecha de su hermana le dijo) Tranquila hermana; según los testigos, este sujeto se caracteriza por hipnotizar a sus víctimas mediante su voz, pero no dieron más detalles ya que según ellos, después de empezar a cantar no recordaban mucho de aquel sospechoso.**

 **En ese momento nuestro héroe se decidió a entrar para poder calmar a la princesa y poder darle su "ofrenda de paz"; abrió la puerta y dijo:**

 **Natsu: ¿P-Puedo pasar?**

 **Luna: ¿Natsu? ¿Cómo…**

 **Celestia: Tranquila hermana; claro, puedes pasar.**

 **Natsu entra al salón del trono y se colocó en frente de las 2 princesas.**

 **Celestia: Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?**

 **Luna: Eh igualmente importante pero menos razonable, ¿Cómo fue que entraste al castillo sin que ninguno de los soldados se diera cuenta de tu presencia?**

 **Natsu: Bien, respondiendo a lo segundo solo entre por la puerta principal del castillo y no me encontré a ninguno de esos guardias…**

 **Celestia: ¿Cómo que no encontraste a ningún guardia?**

 **Luna: Debe de haber entrado durante el cambio de guardia, solo eso explicaría como pudo atravesar todo el palacio sin toparse con ninguno de los soldados.**

 **Celestia: Mmm… Eso tiene sentido, ¿y en cuanto a lo primero?**

 **Natsu: En cuanto a cómo las encontré fue fácil, solo tuve que seguir su olor princesas.**

 **Esta respuesta incomodo a ambas gobernantes, pero finalmente fue Luna la que se atrevió a preguntar:**

 **Luna: ¿Podrías explicarte por favor?**

 **Natsu: Como ya ustedes sabrán yo poseo poderes de dragón, lo que también me otorga un gran olfato para rastrear. Solo tuve que seguir su aroma a panqueques y lavanda para poder encontrarlas.**

 **Esto sin duda dejo a las princesas sin habla, y a nuestro héroe con un gran signo de interrogación en su rosada cabeza; por lo que nuestras queridas princesas al verse acorraladas y avergonzadas trataban de encontrar cualquier cosa que les pudiera sacar de ese predicamento y; como si el destino estuviera a favor de las princesas, Celestia pudo ver lo que parecía un domo de cristal con vapor adentro por lo que sin perder más el tiempo le pregunto a Natsu:**

 **Celestia: (Tratando de parecer calmada) Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en ese domo de cristal?**

 **Luna: Es cierto, tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que contiene. (Es obvio que ella está igual que su hermana, pero igual trata de parecer calmada)**

 **Natsu: Ah, cierto; Ehhh… (Algo apenado) es un pastel de disculpa por haber arruinado su hora del té, sé que no es mucho pero espero que lo acepte junto con mis disculpas.**

 **Sorprendidas por lo que dijo el alicornio pelirosa las monarcas preguntaron:**

 **Celestia: (Sorprendida) ¡¿A qué te refieres con haber arruinado mi hora del té?!**

 **Luna: (Igual de sorprendida) Se supone que eso fue el producto de un temblor que ocurrió justo a esa hora.**

 **Natsu: (Bastante apenado) Si, bueno…, lo que paso en realidad fue…**

 **Y así, Natsu les conto todo lo referente al supuesto "temblor" que arruino la hora del té de la monarca del sol eh hizo reír a Luna como si ella misma le hubiera arrojado su té y sus pastelillos; pero aun así les resultaba increíble que este alicornio tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para crear semejante temblor.**

 **Luna: (Tratando de liberar la tensión) Bueno, creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto en otro momento; ¿Por qué mejor no nos dices que tipo de pastel trajiste? (Con esa pregunta logro captar la atención de Celestia para que no descargara su ira con aquel pobre alicornio)**

 **Natsu: (Levitando el domo hacia ellas) Es un pastel de ángel, lo hice yo mismo y espero les guste.**

 **Las princesas quedaron sorprendidas ante tal declaración, por lo que mandaron a traer un poco de té para acompañar a dicho pastel, y a los pocos minutos una de las sirvientas del castillo trajo te de canela y tres tazas de té (No sé qué tipo de té acostumbra Celestia con sus bocadillos, por lo que voy a usar el de canela como referencia, además de que la canela sirve para relajar el estómago); Natsu ya estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la monarca del sol le dijo:**

 **Celestia: Gracias por este detalle tan lindo, ¿Por qué no te quedas y compartes una rebanada de este pastel con nosotros?**

 **Natsu: (Un tanto inseguro) ¿De verdad? No quisiera incomodarlas, a ninguna de las dos.**

 **Luna: (Sospechando un poco sobre las intenciones de su hermana) Al contrario, sería un honor que nos acompañaras; después de todo te tomaste tantas molestias al preparar este pastel para disculparte.**

 **Natsu: (Ya más confiado) Pues siendo ese el caso, permítanme servirles primero.**

 **Luego de esas palabras, nuestro mago pelirosa les sirvió a cada una de las princesas una rebanada del dichoso pastel; el cual al probarlo las dos gobernantes quedaron más que impresionadas por las habilidades culinarias de Natsu. En el transcurso de la velada surgió el tema de cómo pudo transportar y mantener frio dicho postre a lo cual les explico que eso fue gracias a la nueva lácrima que creo el ya no tan pequeño dragón asistente de la princesa Twilight, la cual les mostro y dijo que tenía la cualidad de crear cualquier objeto que el usuario deseara con solo pensarlo; por lo que el creo un domo refrigerador en el cual pudo transportar el pastel sin el riesgo de que se derritiera.**

 **Esta respuesta sorprendió aún más a las princesas; puesto que si Spike en verdad era el dragón de cristal, eso significaba que el asistente de Twilight era en realidad el legítimo gobernante del reino de los dragones, pero dejarían eso para después. Luego de un rato disfrutando del pastel y te, nuestro héroe ya se estaba por retirar cuando las princesas lo detuvieron otra vez:**

 **Natsu: Bueno, gracias por invitarme a tomar el té con ustedes, pero ya debo de irme o mis amigos se preguntaran en donde estoy.**

 **Luna: ¡Espera!... Antes de irte queremos pedirte un pequeño favor.**

 **Natsu: ¿Un favor?**

 **Celestia: Si; veras, recibimos un reporte de que hay un sujeto encapuchado que está robando los museos y galerías de arte de todo Ecuestria y ni siquiera nuestros mejores detectives le han podido seguir la pista a este sospechoso por lo que…, quisiéramos pedirles a ti y a tus amigos si nos pueden ayudar a capturar a este supuesto criminal.**

 **Natsu: (Respondiéndoles al instante) Claro, dejen que se lo cuente a mis amigos; será un placer ayudarlas con esto.**

 **Celestia: Muchas gracias por apoyarnos con este problema.**

 **Luna: Le enviaremos a Twilight una carta para explicarle lo sucedido con respecto a este tema y también les mandaremos todo lo necesario para que puedan operar libremente.**

 **Natsu: (Sonriendo casi como lo hace Goku cuando está feliz) Si, y muchas gracias por todo. Y espero poder verlas más seguido, ya que es muy agradable estar con ustedes; (Antes de salir por la puerta se voltea y dice) nos vemos luego Celi y Lulu.**

 **Ya habiendo salido Natsu de la sala del trono, ambas princesas se encontraban con las caras rojas y bastante descolocadas con lo que les dijo el dragon slayer.**

 **Celestia: (º_º) ¿Acaso nos llamó…?**

 **Luna: (º_º) Si, si lo hizo…**

 **Celestia: Nadie nos ha llamado así además de…**

 **Luna: Mamá y papá…**

 **Celestia: Este joven Natsu es bastante inocente.**

 **Luna: Si, pero creo que eso es lo que lo hace atractivo…**

 **Celestia: (Sorprendida de lo que escuchó) ¡¿Cómo dijiste?!**

 **Luna: ¡NADA, NO HE DICHO NADA!**

 **Celestia comenzó a sospechar que a su hermana menor le empezaba a gustar el pelirosado, pero lo que realmente le estaba empezando a preocupar es que a ella también le estaba empezando a gustar…**

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville…:**

 **Luego de haber disfrutado de tan buen postre, Applejack y Raimbow Dash se despidieron de sus amigas; la primera porque tenía que recoger una carreta de la tienda de abarrotes que contenía cosas para la despensa de la familia Apple, y la segunda porque la pony granjera le pidió que le ayudara y esta acepto a cambio de un barril de sidra. Estaban a punto de emprender su camino a Sweet Apple Acress cuando nuestro pelirosa alicornio aterrizo en frente de ellas y las saludo:**

 **Natsu: Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?**

 **Applejack: Hola socio, bien aquí llevando la despensa a la granja.**

 **Raimbow Dash: Y… ¿Qué tal tu viaje a Canterlot?; ¿No te perdiste ni te detuvieron los guardias?**

 **Natsu: No, como les dije antes de irme solo tuve que seguir el olor de las princesas para encontrarlas; y en cuanto a los guardias, no me topé con ningún guardia. Según las princesas entré al castillo durante el cambio de guardia, por lo que no me topé con ninguno.**

 **Las 2 yeguas no podían creer lo que les conto Natsu, no solo consiguió llegar volando hasta Canterlot, sino que además pudo burlar a la guardia real del palacio.**

 **Natsu: (Viendo a la carreta que tenían) Eso se ve pesado, ¿quieren que las ayude?**

 **Applejack: Eres muy amable Natsu, pero no es…**

 **Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, apareció otro pony con una carreta llena de clavos y materiales para construcción.**

 **Pony: ¡Oh Applejack!, qué bueno que te encuentro; ya llegaron los materiales que solicitaron para empezar a construir su granero y decidí traérselos.**

 **Applejack: (Bastante sorprendida) Oh, q-que bien; muchas gracias por eso.**

 **Pony: No hay de que, y espero verla pronto por mi tienda.**

 **Applejack: Si, claro hasta luego.**

 **Raimbow Dash: Cuídese, hasta pronto.**

 **Natsu: (Viendo la nueva carreta) Bueno; creo que ahora si necesitan ayuda así que, ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos de una vez?**

 **Applejack y Raimbow: S-Si.**

 **Ya con todo arreglado, los tres se dirigieron a Sweet Apple Acrees para ayudar a la pony granjera con las cosas de la despensa y los materiales para el granero.**

 **Ya en la graja; mientras Applejack y Raimbow acomodaban las cosas de la despensa, Natsu acomodaba los materiales del nuevo granero cerca del cobertizo de la casa de los Apple por consejo de BigMack. Cuando ya todos terminaron de guardar todo lo que trajeron, la abuela Smith les ofreció algunos refrigerios y algo de beber:**

 **Abuela Smith: (Llevando una charola de Sandwiches y una jarra de limonada) Buen trabajo muchachos, se han ganado un refrigerio.**

 **Applejack: Muchas gracias abuela**

 **Raimbow Dash: (Comiendo un sándwich) (*u*) ¡Delicioso! Sandwiches de pepino y queso.**

 **Natsu: (Bebiendo limonada luego de comer un sándwich) ¡Ahh! Nada mejor que un bocadillo y una bebida para relajarse luego de hacer un trabajo manual.**

 **Abuela Smith: Tú si sabes lo que dices jovencito, la comida sabe mejor luego de un trabajo arduo.**

 **BigMack: ¡Siiip!**

 **Applejack: Por cierto abuela, ¿Dónde está Appleboom?**

 **Abuela Smith: Debe de estar con sus amigas en la casa club.**

 **Natsu: ¿Applebloom?, creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes.**

 **Raimbow Dash: La conociste mientras te escapabas de Artie para no rostizarlo.**

 **Natsu: (Recordando) Ah sí, ya recuerdo; la pequeña pony terrestre. Debí imaginar que debía ser pariente de Applejack debido a su aroma tan similar.**

 **Applejack: (Algo apenada acercándose a su hermano) ¡Oye!, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?**

 **Natsu: No lo tomen a mal; como ya les dije a Applejack y a Raimbow Dash, mi magia me permite adquirir características de dragón; entre ellas un gran olfato. Puedo detectar cualquier aroma a grandes distancias.**

 **Raimbow Dash: Ah, cierto. Olvidamos ese detalle.**

 **Abuela Smith: Y dime jovencito, un chico tan educado y trabajador como tu debe de tener a una hermosa dama como compañera. (Por alguna extra razón a nuestra amiga granjera no le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación)**

 **Natsu: ¿Compañera?**

 **Raimbow Dash: Se refiere a que si ya tienes novia.**

 **Natsu: (Comprendiendo lo que quiso decir la abuela Smith) Ah no, aun no tengo novia.**

 **BigMacintosh: (Picado por la curiosidad; y porque capto que era lo que quería hacer su abuela) Y dinos, ¿Te ha gustado alguna chica antes?**

 **Esa pregunta sorprendió (O sea sonrojó) a Natsu y al ver que todos los presenten lo miraban con curiosidad, no tuvo más alternativa que contarles una anécdota muy personal:**

 **Natsu: (Todo sonrojado) *Suspiro* B-Bueno… Una vez cuando era pequeño y estaba junto con Gazille, Wendy; y otros dos chicos llamados Rouge y Sting, tuvimos a una profesora llamada Anna, a la cual por alguna razón siempre estime bastante, pero con el paso del tiempo me empezó a gustar; no estoy seguro si fue un capricho de la infancia o fue por mis poderes de dragón, pero se puede decir que ella fue mi primer amor.**

 **Cabe mencionar que esta historia dejo a todos diferentes sensaciones: A Raimbow Dash, Applejack y a la abuela Smith, les pareció bastante tierno y a BigMack le pareció bastante "curiosa" la historia del alicornio pelirosado.**

 **Abuela Smith: Ohh, eso es bastante dulce; me trae muchos recuerdos de mis días de juventud.**

 **Applejack: (Sorprendida al igual que los demás) ¡¿A ti también te gustaba tu maestro cuando eras una potrilla?!**

 **Abuela Smith: No exactamente, de hecho fue gracias a mi profesor de primaria que conocí a tu abuelo por primera vez.**

 **Luego de comprender lo que la abuela Smith trataba de decir, todos se echaron a reír; pero, lo que ninguno de ellos sabría hasta algunas semanas después es que esa charla despertó algo en Natsu (kof, kof, susimpulsossexuales, kof, kof). En ese momento nuestro pelirosa sintió como le latía el corazón, y empezó a agitarse como si le costara respirar, por lo que los Apple y Raimbow se preguntaron internamente que le estaba pasando a Natsu:**

 **Raimbow Dash: Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **Natsu: S-Si, solo que de repente me dieron ganas de darme un chapuzón; (Voltea hacia todos lados) ¿hay algún río o lago cerca de aquí?**

 **Applejack: Hay una cascada con un estanque entre los límites de Ponyville y el huerto, si quieres te puedo llevar. (Detrás de Applejack se puede ver a BigMack y a la abuela Smith con una mirada sombría y con brillos en los ojos {Si han visto la escena de one piece donde miran a Ussup para que use el dial de impacto con una sombra en el área de los ojos y con destellos donde deberían de tener las pupilas sabrán a que me refiero} sumado a una sonrisa socarrona como diciendo "a esta niña ya la flecho cupido")**

 **Natsu: (Bastante inquieto) N-N-No hace f-f-falta, llegare allí volando en unos 3 se-se-segundos.**

 **Raimbow Dash: Ay por favoooor, hasta a mí me toma por lo menos 30 segundos si me esfuerzo; ¿Cómo llegaras tu hasta allá en tan solo 3 segundos?**

 **Natsu: Así: ¡MODO DRAGÓN RELÁMPAGO! ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Tan pronto como se despidió, los Apple y Raimbow Dash se quedaron quietos y callados por un instante debido a lo que acababan de ver. Luego de un momento, la primera en hablar fue Dash:**

 **Raimbow Dash: (Entre sonrojada, sorprendida y fastidiada) Ah, cierto. Olvide que podía hacer eso.**

 **BigMac: (Sonrisa pícara) Ciertamente ese chico es una caja de sorpresas. Definitivamente tienes un buen ojo para los sementales hermana.**

 **Applejack y Dash: (Con cara de WTF) ¡¿QUE QUÉ?!**

 **Abuela Smith: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) Además es un buen muchacho, y se ve que le gusta el trabajo duro. Definitivamente tiene mi bendición.**

 **Applejack y Dash: (Todas sonrojadas como en los animes) ¡¿CÓMO?!**

 **Abuela Smith: No sé qué es lo que les sorprende, si a leguas se nota que mi muchachita ya se siente atraída por él; además ¿a ti en que te afecta que a mi nieta le guste este joven?, ¿No será que a ti también te gusta ese joven alicornio?**

 **Y con todo esto dicho se desato una acalorada discusión sobre el tema del "matrimonio" de la pony granjera el cual duraría un buen rato.**

 **Mientras tanto en el lago…**

 **Una bola de fuego con destellos eléctricos se estrelló en el lago que está bajo la cascada causando un estruendo moderado (Como las balas de cañón que golpean el océano en one piece) el cual por fortuna no llamo la atención de los habitantes del pueblo. Luego de que se calmó el agua pasaron unos tres segundos y del lago salió la cabeza de Natsu:**

 **Natsu: (Sacando la cabeza para respirar) ¡AAAJJJHHHH! Ha, ha, ha, ha… Creo que estoy en problemas. Esto no me había pasado desde que empecé a entrenar luego de la batalla contra Tártaro. Y esa vez para liberarme de esta sensación tuve que entrenar para "desarrollar" el hechizo que Twilight y las princesas llamaron el encanto del dragón… (Se queda pensando un rato) Creo que voy a tener que entrenar para desarrollar o perfeccionar algún hechizo, pero ¿Cuál? Mmm… (Reflexiona sobre que hechizo podría crear o mejorar, luego mira su reflejo en el lago y se decide) Tal vez pueda mejorar en el uso de la magia de Take Over para adaptar un poco mi forma a este mundo.**

 **Habiendo decidido lo que iba a hacer se dispuso a nadar para salir del agua y planear lo que (Según Natsu) sería un largo y difícil entrenamiento.**

 **Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…**

 **Todos los que quedaban en la biblioteca se la estaban pasando bastante bien, pero luego Pinkie Pie, Maud, Fluttershy y Rarity decidieron retirarse a sus respectivas casas. Art decidió acompañar a Maud y a Pinki a su casa mientras que Fluttershy que estaba a punto de irse a su casa fue acompañada por Discord, quien le dijo que como no pudieron tomar el té en la tarde, él le preparo una cena sencilla para 2 y poder conversar.**

 **Y en cuanto a Rarity, pues Spike se ofreció a acompañarla a la boutique. Durante el camino esta singular "pareja" (Ya comienzan a sentir algo el uno por el otro) platicaba de lo ajetreado que había sido el día:**

 **Spike: Cielos, qué día más ajetreado ¿no?**

 **Rarity: Si, primero perseguimos a Art por todo el pueblo…**

 **Spike: Luego, después de un montón de problemas terminamos con Art como nuestro cocinero…**

 **Rarity: Y luego tener que entrenar para dominar tus poderes…**

 **Spike: Si, y luego la sorpresa del pastel de ángel que hicieron Natsu y Artie. Sin duda esa fue la mayor sorpresa de hoy.**

 **Rarity: Si, sin duda…**

 **Se quedaron en silencio por un momento que a ellos les pareció eterno, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en frente de la boutique, Rarity abre la puerta de su casa y se voltea para ver a Spike:**

 **Rarity: B – Bueno…**

 **Spike: B – Bueno…**

 **Ambos: ¡Hasta mañana!**

 **Rarity cierra la puerta de la boutique y Spike se da la vuelta y antes de que ambos reanudaran sus actividades, ambos se recargaron en la puerta, se sentaron en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo:**

 **Ambos: "¿Hasta mañana? Hay, pero que tonto / tonta soy"**

 **Los dos se quedaron quietos un momento; momento en el cual todo fue observado por nuestro alicornio pelirosado, quien después de ver esta escena y de ver que Spike se retiraba al castillo decidió intervenir:**

 **Natsu: veo que aun te cuesta trabajo expresar tus sentimientos hacia la chica que te gusta.**

 **Spike: (Todo sorprendido) ¡(ºwº) ¡N – N – N – NATSU! ¡¿Cuánto has escuchado?!**

 **Natsu: (^u^) Básicamente, desde que llegaron a la boutique.**

 **Spike: ¡(u_u) Genial, lo que me faltaba. ¿Ahora qué?, ¿Vas a burlarte de mí o qué?**

 **Natsu: (Relajado) Relájate amigo, además si tuviera que burlarme de algo sería de la forma en que se comportaron ustedes dos.**

 **Spike: (Con cara de reproche y queja) ¡Oh vamos!, como si tu tuvieras más experiencia que yo en este tipo de cosas.**

 **Natsu: Tienes razón, no tengo más experiencia que tú; pero si algo eh aprendido desde que desperté el encanto del dragón es que para que las personas que te rodean te quieran y te acepten como eres, debes de ser tú mismo y expresar tus emociones con el corazón.**

 **Spike: (Confundido) ¿Entonces qué debo hacer para demostrarle mis sentimientos a Rarity?**

 **Natsu: (Con voz calmada y usando el brazalete aparece una guitarra la cual se la entrega a Spike) Eso mi amigo, depende de ti. (Se voltea para irse) Nos vemos, iré a comprar algunos pastelillos para la cena.**

 **Spike: (*Suspiro*Mirando la guitarra entre sus garras con cara de reflexión) Con que expresar mis emociones con el corazón ¿no? Bueno, veamos qué es lo que sale de todo esto…**

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EL LA BOUTIQUE…**

 **Rarity se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha y poder aclarar sus ideas mientras que SweteeBelle al verla pasar y de reojo ver que estaba confundida decidió seguirla para ver si estaba bien:**

 **(se oye el sonido de la ducha en el fondo)**

 **SweteeBelle: Rarity, ¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **Rarity: ¿SweteeBelle?; oh claro querida, solo estoy un poco… cansada y confundida. (Se cierra la ducha)**

 **SweteeBelle: ¿Confundida? ¿Por qué?**

 **Rarity: (Saliendo del baño con una bata y una toalla en su cabeza) Es solo que… es que tengo un problema con Spike.**

 **SweteeBelle: ¿Spike?, ¿otra vez trato de declararte su amor?**

 **Rarity: N-No, no es eso; es solo que él se ha portado muy amable últimamente, además de que he estado sintiendo una conexión con el la cual no sé cómo explicar; en pocas palabras: creo que él también me gus…**

 **([Insertar esta canción obligatoriamente:** **watch?v=ky06DACNvqo {Imaginen esta escena como la del video, para darle más "sabor"}] Se empieza a oír una guitarra afuera de la ventana del cuarto de Rarity)**

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN FRENTE DE LA BOUTIQUE…**

 **Spike: (Respira profundo y suspira) *Solo de guitarra*(Rarity y SweteeBelle escuchan la guitarra y dirigen su atención al exterior de la ventana)**

 **(Cambiamos la escena a Spike debajo de la ventana de Rarity) Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar (Rarity y SweteeBelle miran por la ventana para ver quién es el que canta),  
Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará (Rarity abre la ventana y se asoma [Cambio de escena]; vemos a Rarity y a Spike desde una vista superior [Cambio de escena],Rarity desde la ventana trata de ubicar al "misterioso" trovador)  
En esta canción, va mi corazón  
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar (Enfocamos a Spike tocando, luego a Rarity viendo debajo de su ventana y de nuevo a Spike tocando).**

 **Te miro y más (Spike camina y se coloca en frente de la ventana) y más y más te quiero mirar (Enfocamos a Rarity y luego a Spike que sigue tocando)  
Te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada más (Algunos animales y ciudadanos de Ponyville empiezan a salir al escuchar a Spike y luego lo enfocamos a él)  
Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar (De Spike enfocamos a Rarity y luego enfocamos a los señores Cake que venían de una entrega y se abrazan por la canción de Spike)  
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.**

 **(De los señores Cake nos enfocamos en los alrededores de la boutique carrusel donde más y más ponis se acercan al oír a Spike)**

 **Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado  
Y entonces poderte abrazar (Enfocamos a Spike y luego a Rarity y después en el fondo a Opal parada en la puerta de Rarity)  
Si no estás aquí algo falta  
Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final (Opal ve confundida a su dueña y luego se va; luego enfocamos a Spike y después a Rarity que lo mira con una mirada soñadora).**

 **Te amo ¡Y más! (Enfocando la entrada de Sugar Cube Corner se puede ver cómo asoman su cabeza Maud, Pinkie y Art quienes se acercan a oír a Spike)  
Te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amará (Spike va creando unas columnas de Cristal mientras camina para acercarse a Rarity)  
En esta canción yo veo quien soy (Spike y Rarity se miran cara a cara mientras que SweteeBelle mira todo como si estuviera viendo una fantasía).**

 **(Vemos a Spike y a Rarity con una vista de 360 grado y se detiene al enfocar sus rostros) Amor más que amor es mío y lo siento  
Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento  
Amor más que amor será el nuestro si tú me lo das (Se acercan y se besan).**

 **FIN DE LA CANCIÓN**

 **Este momento hubiera durado más; pero como al destino le gusta tanto ayudar como "fregar" (entiéndase por arruinar), se separaron al oír los aplausos de los ciudadanos de Ponyville quienes felicitaban a Spike tanto por su canción como por su súbito avance por declararse a la modista.**

 **Spike: Je je, ehm; sé que no lo hice en el orden correcto pero… Rarity: ¿Quisieras…?**

 **Rarity: (Le tapa la boca con su casco) Shhh; claro Spike, saldré contigo.**

 **Después de esa declaración, ambos se dieron un apasionado beso el cual era visto no solo fue visto por los ciudadanos de Ponyville, sino también por SweteeBelle que se encontraba saltando como canguro por todos lados de la habitación gritando "¡OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS!" una y otra vez aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.**

 **Los romances ya han comenzado a surgir no solo entre Spike y Rarity, sino también entre Applejack, Raimbow Dash y las princesas regentes; pues estas 4 yeguas ya han empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por Natsu Dragnel pero, ¿serán solamente ellas?, ¿Habrá alguna otra que tenga sentimientos por nuestro mago pelirosado?, ¿Cierto dragon slayer de metal declarará estar saliendo con cierta maga de escritura sólida?, ¿Discord y Flutershy serán pareja? ¿A Twilight le dará el patatus al enterarse del noviazgo de Spike y Rarity?, ¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de "MY LITTLE DRAGON SLAYER".**

 **Y eso es todo por este capítulo, como avance les puedo decir que el próximo capitulo del fic se centrará en el capítulo "los juegos de Ecuestria"** **de la serie de My Little Pony; gracias y nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 5 Comienza el entrenamiento

**Y estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de este fanfic que me ha estado rondando por algún tiempo; también quiero darle las gracias a reyoscar445 por comentar sobre mi historia. Igualmente estoy considerando publicar una historia que se me ocurrió antes de esta llamada Fairy Avatar, es un triple crossover entre 3 de mis series favoritas;** **cronológicamente** **se encuentra después de la batalla con tártaro en Fairy Tail, voy a esperar a ver como reaccionan con este fanfic y tratare de publicarlo cuando ya tenga unos 15 o 20** **capítulos** **de este fic. Sin más que decir, ¡A la historia!:**

 **My Little Dragon Slayer**

 **Capítulo 5: ¡Comienza el entrenamiento! Y los romances igual.**

 **Todos los presentes en la sala seguían riéndose a más no poder de los pobres corceles que parecían bolas de algodón con traje los cuales estaban mucho más que confundidos al ver que todos se reían de ellos:**

 **Natsu y Art: Oigan, ¿de qué se ríen todos?**

 **Gray: (Tratando de contener la risa todo lo que podía) ¡HA HA HA!, ¡DEBERIAN DE VERSE EN UN ESPEJO!**

 **Natsu y Art: ¿AH?**

 **Los dos se voltean para verse el uno al otro y se dan cuenta de que parecen algodón de colores con ropa.**

 **Natsu y Art: ¡¿PERO QUE?!**

 **Discord: (Apareciendo detrás de ellos) Si – sí, todos sabemos que se ven muy bien. (Chasquea sus garras y cuando el resplandor desapareció traía un atuendo tipo "Agente de celebridades" con lentes de sol incluidos) Por cierto, me encantó su trabajo creando caos por todo el pueblo… (pipip, pipip – Suena el localizador que tiene en su pantalón - ) Un momento (Lee el mensaje); vaya – vaya, parece que Cely está bastante molesta.**

 **Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres Discord?**

 **Discord: Solo te diré que… a Celestia le aguaron su hora del té.**

 **Por un momento a Twilight le costó entender a qué se refería el señor del caos, por lo que este le mostro por medio de un video como fue que un temblor hizo que le cayera encima su té y como lanzaba su amenaza; todos los presentes (Las mane six y los magos de Fairy Tail) les descendía una gota de sudor por detrás de su cabeza al ver a la monarca de este reino hacer un gran berrinche por este detalle, y todos hubieran querido empezar a discutir sobre este tema; pero como así no tendríamos historia y me encantan las escenas hilarantes (¡MUAJAJAJAJA, NO SABEN LA QUE LES ESPERA!) en ese momento llegaron Pinki y Maud anunciadas por la primera:**

 **Pinki: (Abriendo la puerta, saltando y seguida por Maud) ¡YA LLEGAAAMOOOOS!**

 **Todos los presentes: (Menos Natsu, Art y Discord; quien sostenía a los dos últimos con su magia tras una cortina tratando de "arreglar" su problema esponjoso) ¡Bienvenida a Ponyville!**

 **Maud: (Con su actitud de siempre) Vaya, muchas gracias por esta cálida bienvenida.**

 **Rarity: Ni lo menciones querida; por cierto Twilight, deberías arreglarte un poco la melena, hasta tienes un mechón encima de tu ojo.**

 **Twilight: Si, creo que tienes razón; me arreglare enseguida.**

 **Habiendo dicho esas palabras, la alicornio morada lanzo un hechizo para arreglarse la melena y su apariencia. Pero al arreglarse todos los presentes vieron con sorpresa el ojo morado que adornaba la cara de Twilight.**

 **Raimbow Dash: Guau, menudo moretón tienes ahí amiga.**

 **Applejack: Ese ojo está más oscuro que el sótano de mi casa.**

 **Levy: ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste ese moretón en el ojo?**

 **Twilight: (Apareciendo un espejo para revisarse la cara) ¿Cuál moretón?... Oh; ya veo, debe de haberme pasado cuando a Gray y a mí nos golpeó A… (Le tapan la boca)**

 **Pinki: (Pinki se ríe y luego le susurra) Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, si muy buena historia amiga; =susurro= Aun no digas nada de Artie, tengo que traerlo primero. (Se va a donde están Natsu y Art)**

 **Twilight: (Algo incomoda) Y - y - y - y - y - y - y - y - y, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje Maud?**

 **Maud: Normal, un poco polvoso por la tormenta de arena que tuve que pasar para llegar a la estación más cercana, pero de ahí en más todo fue normal. Por cierto, ¿quién dices que te dejo el ojo morado?**

 **Twilight: Solo digamos que, tu sorpresa es bastante animada.**

 **En lo que conversaban, Pinki regreso con Natsu y Art diciendo:**

 **Pinki: Bueno; aunque no ha sido como lo había planeado, aquí está tu sorpresa (Se aleja apartando a Natsu y desplegando la pancarta de "Bienvenidos Maud y Arty", mostro a Art Dreamer).**

 **Art Dreamer: (Con los ojos en forma de corazón) ¡MAUDIE HERMOSA!**

 **Maud: (-_-) En verdad que eres una sorpresa animada.**

 **Art Dreamer: (Algo confundido) ¿Qué pasa mi bella dama? ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? (ATENCIÓN: Tal como en "la cruzada de los dragones", Art puede percibir los cambios de humor de Maud igual que Pinki)**

 **Todos se quedan con cara de "¿Ah?"; pero ella les contesta respondiéndole a su novio:**

 **Maud: (Regañando a Arty con su misma voz neutra) Sé que te encanta ponerte emotivo, pero eso no te da derecho de golpear a una princesa y dejarle un ojo morado.**

 **Art Dreamer: (Totalmente confundido, aterrado y descolocado) ¡¿Cómo?! Pero yo nunca haría…**

 **En lo que dice esto, se voltea para ver a su alrededor y los que se encuentran ponen caras de "mirar hacia otro lado, otros empezaban a señalar a la princesa con un ojo morado. No está de más decir que al pobre cocinero se le bajo hasta el azúcar en cuanto vio a Twilight con semejante moretón; por lo que de inmediato se acercó a la princesa e hincándose de rodillas ante ella como pidiendo disculpas por haber hecho algo imperdonable exclamo:**

 **Art Dreamer: (De rodillas y con la cabeza en el suelo) ¡LE PIDO DISCULPAS SU ALTEZA! ¡No Sabía que la había lastimado de una manera tan salvaje!**

 **Twilight: (Toda con cara de "¿y ahora qué hago?" combinada con una incomodidad sumamente grande. Eso y que todos la miraban por lo que hacía el cocinero) N – No hay p – problema, fue un accidente y aparte de mi ojo nadie salió herido.**

 **Art Dreamer: (Mirando a Twilight con cara de afligido) Aun así; lo que hice fue imperdonable, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo que le he hecho por lo que quisiera compensárselo prestándole mis servicios a usted princesa.**

 **Twilight: (Sorprendida por la declaración) ¡¿EH?! Vamos, no es para tanto. Además fue un accidente.**

 **Art Dreamer: (Inclinándose de nuevo) ¡Pero debo de reparar el daño que le he hecho! (Se queda pensando por un momento) Entonces si no le puedo servir… (Aparece con su magia un cuchillo que levita a la altura de su cara) por lo menos merezco un castigo tan severo como lo que le he causado: (Todos: "que se trae entre manos este chiflado") Por favor; si así lo dispone, entonces me sacare un ojo ahora mismo.**

 **Todos: ¡¿Cómo?!**

 **Twilight: B – Bueno, yo…**

 **Pero antes de que ella le respondiera al pobre cocinero, Rarity y Applejack se le acercaron para decirle:**

 **Rarity: (Jalando levemente a Twilight con su magia) Twili, querida; no me dirás que vas a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta ¿Verdad? Cualquier noble y restaurantero de Canterlot literalmente mataría por tener a Art Dreamer en su cocina.**

 **Twilight: P – Pero…**

 **Applejack: (Susurrándole a su oído) Yo que tu aceptaba que se encargara de prepararte la comida, porque por lo que se ve este amigo es capaz de sacarse un ojo aquí mismo. (En lo que dice esto último, las 3 voltean a ver a Art que se encuentra con cara de perrito regañado apuntando el cuchillo a su rostro)**

 **Twilight: (Resignada) Bien, puedes trabajar en la cocina; solo no te saques los ojos.**

 **Art Dreamer: (Inclinándose como lo hacen todos ante la realeza) Muchas gracias princesa, hare todo lo posible por servirle de acuerdo a mis habilidades.**

 **Twilight: Solo dime Twilight, con excepción de eventos formales no me siento muy cómoda que me digan princesa; además antes que nada me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.**

 **Art Dreamer: Entonces que así sea; estaré a tu servicio Twilight.**

 **Natsu: (Observando toda la escena con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza y dirigiéndose a sus amigos) ¿A aliguen más esto les recordó a Erza?**

 **Los magos de Fiore: Si.**

 **Discord: ¿Eso fue todo? Yo esperaba algo un poco más dramático.**

 **Fluttershy: (Toda confundida) ¿Seguimos vivos?**

 **Rarity: (Junto a Spike en la parte baja de la cama donde descansa la pegaso) Descuida querida, todos estamos a salvo y enteros.**

 **Discord: (Apareciendo en un destello junto a la cama de la pegaso) Todo está bien ahora amiga mía, la crisis ya ha pasado.**

 **La asustada pegaso al voltearse logro ver a su amigo el señor del caos al cual abrazo con mucho entusiasmo y diciendo:**

 **Fluttershy: ¡DISCORD! ¡No sabes qué alegría me da verte! Realmente pensé que este era el fin de Ponyville.**

 **Discord: (Bastante sorprendido y sintiendo una especie de calidez que empezó a brotar de su interior) T-Tranquila Fluttershy; ya todo acabo, ya estamos fuera de peligro.**

 **Art Dreamer: (Dirigiéndose a todos los presentes) Lamento todos los problemas que he causado, espero que puedan perdonarme y podamos llevarnos bien.**

 **Todos: ¡Por supuesto!**

 **Ya habiéndose disculpado con todos Art se dirigió a Maud para disculparse con ella:**

 **Art Dreamer: Lo siento mi Maudie hermosa, es solo que me deje llevar por mis impulsos otra vez.**

 **Maud: Lo sé; eres un pony que suele ser bastante extremo e impulsivo a la hora de mostrar sus emociones… (Esto dejo a Artie "convertido" en piedra de la impresión); sin embargo… (La declaración lo "descongela" y ella lo sujeta como la máscara sujeto a la chica con la que bailo en el Cocobongo y pasa su casco derecho por el pecho del cocinero mientras sonríe ligeramente) eso es precisamente lo que me gusta de ti.**

 **En cuanto termino de decir estas palabras la yegua gris beso al cocinero, quien se quedó como medio segundo congelado y luego todo su cuerpo se tensó cual tabla de planchar; todo mientras eran observados por las mane six, los magos de fiore, Discord y la cutie marks crusaders, a quienes sus hermanas les taparon los ojos pues, según ellas, aún eran demasiado jóvenes para presenciar esas cosas.**

 **Cuando Maud termino de besar a Artie, este se puso a flotar por todo el lugar con cara de tonto (Si han visto a Sanji de One Piece, ya sabran a que me refiero) y ojos en forma de corazón. Las mane six y las chicas de Fiore estaban sonrojadas a más no poder; pues no se esperaban semejante muestra de afecto de la hermana de Pinki.**

 **Natsu: (Sintiéndose un poco "inqueto") B-Bueno, creo que mejor pasamos a la fiesta; ya que después de esto debemos empezar a entrenar a Spike.**

 **Rarity: (Entre asombrda y confundida) ¿Cómo que entrenar a Spike?**

 **Gazille: El chico puede usar magia de dragón y por lo que deduzco de la magia de este chico creo que tiene el potencial de crear lácrimas con solo pensarlo.**

 **Twilight: (Recordando lo que le conto su asistente) Es cierto, Spike creo una lácrima en forma de cántaro.**

 **Maud: [(·_·)] Estoy bastante segura de que eso será muy entretenido; Artie, ¿Podrías prepararnos alguna de tus recetas?**

 **Art Dreamer: (Haciendo un saludo militar con los ojos en forma de corazón) ¡TUS DESEOS SON ORDENES PARA MÍ, MI DULCE DAMA!**

 **Y así; entre risas, comida gourmet, y uno que otro "percance", la fiesta de bienvenida estilo Brunch de Maud y Art fue todo un éxito. Eso sin mencionar que entre Fluttershy y Discord parecia que se sonrojaban cada vez que se veían.**

 **Luego de unas 3 horas, poco después de la una de la tarde (Tenían que cubrir el desayuno y el almuerzo) los dragon slayers, la princesa Twiligh, Spike, Rarity, Gray, Maud y Art se encontraban en una llanura desabitada que se ubicaba entre la granja de los Apple y la entrada al bosque Everfree con todo lo necesario para investigar la magia de los alicornios dragón, de Gray y de Spike (A quien por cierto la princesa y la modista le prepararon como 10 docenas de equipos de primeros auxilios) se preparaban para comenzar a entrenar junto con los demás dragon slayers.**

 **Todo ya estaba preparado, por lo que los dragon slayers tenían pensado un combate para probar las habilidades del ya no tan pequeño dragón pero…:**

 **Twilight: Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a comenzar?**

 **Natsu: Creo que deberiamos empezar por… (Los 3 comienzan a brillar y se transforman en sus versiones draconianas de cristal)… [Sarcasmo] Oh genial; creo que veremos que otras lácrimas puede crear, (Twilight y Rarity suspiran aliviadas) al menos hasta que se nos caigan las gemas.**

 **Wendy: Pero ¿qué tipo de lácrima debería intentar crear primero?**

 **Gazille: (Pensando) Mmmm ¿Qué tal una lácrima que permita crear objetos?**

 **Rarity: ¿Y qué forma debería tener? Personalmente me gustaría que fuera un anillo.**

 **Gray: En mi opinión creo que sería mejor un brazalete, sería un poco menos estorboso y relativamente más práctico.**

 **Art: ¿Es en serio?**

 **Maud: De hecho tiene bastante sentido, el brazalete es por excelencia el accesorio que menos se cae después del anillo.**

 **Art: (Con ojos en forma de corazón) ¡TIENES RAZÓN MAUDIE HERMOSA!**

 **Spike: D – De acuerdo.**

 **El dragón morado se empieza a concentrar de la misma forma en que se concentró para crear el cántaro lácrima de la mañana y empezó a juntar sus manos y a acumular magia en sus garras, las cuales comenzaron a brillar y lentamente comenzó a separarlas. Al mismo tiempo que separa sus garras se va creando un pequeño cristal que lentamente va aumentando de tamaño y cambiando de forma hasta que toma la forma de un brazalete y a este se le va apareciendo una especie de gema circular rosa.**

 **Cuando termina, el brazalete se posa en sus manos y lo muestra a todos los presentes.**

 **Spike: Listo, ya está hecho.**

 **Twilight: (Mirando curiosa y sorprendida el brazalete) Aunque lo veo no lo creo, de verdad puedes crear… lácrimas. Pero ¿qué cristales usaste?**

 **Maud: Parece que uso citrino y cuarzo rosado como base para elaborar el brazalete, pero tiene un brillo un poco raro (Lo mira de cerca); ya veo, cuarzo transparente. Supongo que tiene sentido.**

 **Gray: (¬_¬) ¿Eh?**

 **Rarity: ¿Podrías explicarte querida?**

 **Maud: El citrino tiene propiedades para transmutar energía tóxica y refuerza la conexión que tenemos con el mundo material y lo que necesitamos de él;** **así** como la apertura de los canales de sabiduría divina para entrar en contacto con las energías más espirituales. Por ahí dicen que si utilizas este cuarzo mientras meditas, lograrás pensar con mayor claridad y equilibrar tus emociones. Y en el caso del cuarzo transparente es un cristal que sirve para limpiar el aura y balancear la energía.

(NOTA: No, no es mentira; si no me creen investíguenlo)

Spike: ¿Por qué no lo pruebas Artie?

Art: Claro, será divertido (Lo toma con su magia y se lo coloca). ¿Ahora qué?

Spike: En teoría deberías de poder crear cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar, solo necesitas pensarlo y aparecerá enfrente de ti.

Twilight: (Atónita) ¿Así de fácil?

Spike: Quería que fuera sencilla de usar, hasta para los pegasos y los ponys terrestres.

Maud: Ahora si me tienes intrigada.

Wendy: ¿Qué tal si intenta crear una sombrilla? Sería algo sencillo para empezar.

Art: ¿Una sombrilla?

Tan pronto como dijo la palabra sombrilla, ésta se materializó en el acto frente a todos los presentes dejando sin palabras a los mismos.

Rarity: (Abrazando a Spike) Simplemente divino Spiki poo.

Twilight: (º_º) …Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Natsu: Mejor empieza a creer lo contrario amiga.

Gazille: Interesante, parece que los cristales que el chico crea tienen propiedades únicas que si se combinan adecuadamente pueden crear distintas lácrimas con funciones específicas.

En ese momento los cuerpos de nuestros magos dragón sueltan otro brillo breve y las gemas que los cubren se desprenden y caen al suelo.

Wendy: Vaya, aún no me acostumbro a esto.

Art: A mí me está costando creerlo.

Natsu: Por cierto, Art hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

Art: ¿Qué cosa?

Natsu: Cuando estaba peleando contigo pude sentir un poder similar al de Igneel; aunque en menor escala, como si estuviera suprimido. Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo obtuviste ese poder?

Art: (Ligeramente tenso y resignado) Ahh, suponía que tarde o temprano me lo preguntarías. Se los diré:

FLASHBACK

Hace tiempo cuando yo era un potrillo solía ser un pandillero que vivía en las calles, no tenía un sueño como tal y siempre robaba para sobrevivir. Un día que me decidí a robar un laboratorio cercano al castillo de Canterlot yo iba a robar la colección de gemas mágicas que se resguardaban en su bóveda oculta en el sótano.

Se suponía que sería un trabajo sencillo; pero esa noche descubrí que cualquiera que te ofrezca un "trabajo" sencillo no debes aceptarlo jamás. Una vez que burle la seguridad de la primera planta me dirigí al sótano por uno de los ductos de ventilación, pase un hechizo de alarma y abrí la bóveda; todo parecía ir viento en popa, pero al salir del sótano fui visto por uno de los científicos, una yegua la cual se convertiría en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Junto a ella también estaba uno de los guardias del laboratorio, así que al verme descubierto hice todo lo posible por escapar; pero durante el trayecto de mi improvisada vía de escape el guardia me arrojo un tubo y debido a eso tire todas las gemas menos una que atrape con mi boca. Al doblar la esquina una de las puertas del lugar se abrió de repente y me golpeo en la cara, lo que provocó que me tragara la gema. Apenas consiente de mi entorno logre huir de mis perseguidores y entre a una sala donde estaban probando una máquina del clima experimental, trate de buscar una ventana para escapar; pero ni bien di 5 pasos dentro de la habitación me descubrieron, por lo que tuve que volver a correr para escapar, pase por en medio de la máquina experimental y cuando estaba justo en el radio de acción un de los guardias que me perseguía trato de detenerme con un hechizo aturdidor, pero en vez de atinarme a mi le dio a la maquina la cual se encendió y me dio una descarga eléctrica que me dejo inconsciente en el acto.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación iluminada por dos velas y al enfocar mi vista en la puerta pude ver que esta se abría y de ella apareció la científica que me descubrió saliendo del sótano del laboratorio.

 **¿?: Veo que por fin te has despertado, ¿te sientes mejor?**

 **Art: (Bastante Confundido) ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?**

 **¿?: Parece que aun estas confundido, pero es normal. Me llamo Diamont Angel; Trabajo en el laboratorio que intentaste robar, y con respecto a tus preguntas: Estas en mi casa, recibiste una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte como para alumbrar el castillo Canterlot por 2 días y yo te traje aquí con la ayuda de uno de los guardias que te persiguió. Y de eso hace ya tres días.**

 **Art: ¡¿TRES DÍAS?! Oh cielos; el día de la entrega era ayer, ahora no me pagaran.**

 **Diamont Angel: Eso me recuerda, ¿Por qué intentaste robar las joyas de la bóveda?**

 **Art: Me iban a pagar por entregar cierta gema; un tal zafiro dragón, pero como no me dijeron como era tuve que tomar todas gemas que estaban dentro de la bóveda y se suponía que iba a entregarlas ayer al que me contrato para robarlas.**

 **Diamont Angel: Ya veo; sabes, hicimos un recuento de las gemas que trataste de robar y están todas menos el zafiro dragón que precisamente intentabas robar. Lo buscamos por toda la instalación, pero no lo encontramos. ¿Tú lo ocultaste antes de ser electrocutado por la máquina?**

 **Art: No, de hecho, yo solté todas las gemas que tomé… (Se queda callado por un segundo y luego exclama dándose cuenta de algo) Oh-oh.**

 **Diamont Angel: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Art: Cuando se me cayeron las gemas alcance a sujetar una con mi boca, pero casi al instante una puerta se abrió frente a mí y me golpeó… (Suspenso, "que meyo") lo que ocasiono que me tragara el zafiro dragón.**

 **Diamont Angel: Ah bueno, por un momento creí que estaba… (Se da cuenta de lo que dijo Art y reacciono muy alarmada) ¡¿TE TRAGASTE EL ZAFIRO DRAGON?!**

 **Art: Ehhh, si….**

 **En ese momento Diamont Angel me llevó de vuelta al laboratorio para hacerme varias pruebas; entre ellas un ultrasonido de mi estómago, cabe decir que por más que buscaron no encontraron en zafiro en mi cuerpo. Al menos no físicamente….**

 **FLASHBACK PAUSA**

 **Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres Art?**

 **EXPLICACION CON RETORNO AL FLASHBACK**

 **Art: En las pruebas finales que me hicieron; las cuales eran para ver cómo estaba mi magia, descubrieron que mi cuerpo absorbió el zafiro y se integró a mi cuerpo y magia pero que aún se encontraba inactivo. Cabe decir que a los científicos que me examinaron les atraía bastante mi condición; y querían tenerme en el laboratorio para hacerme más pruebas, pero como yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir con eso me reusé en el acto, pero Diamont Angel me convenció para que aceptara. En ese entonces no supe porque lo hice, pero al ver su rostro algo en mi interior me dijo que podía confiar en ella.**

 **Acepte la propuesta y Diamont Angel me ofreció vivir con ella en su casa; pasaron tres semanas luego de eso y en ese tiempo empecé a entablar una amistad con ella, le platique sobre cómo había sido mi vida hasta ese momento, que siempre estaba solo y de cómo me ganaba la vida. Así mismo ella me platico que un par de años antes de trasladarse al laboratorio de Canterlot ella estaba como científica de campo en un prado cercano a los nidales de los dragones y que ahí trabajaba con un pony al cual; según ella, yo le recordaba bastante. Al principio su relación era meramente laboral, pero con el paso del tiempo esa amistad se fue convirtiendo en algo más.**

 **Un día que estaban buscando muestras de minerales para llevar a Canterlot, una mantìcora los ataco; gracias al otro pony ella no sufrió ningún daño, pero él no corrió con tanta suerte. Le pregunte si murió envenenado, pero ella me dijo que se arrojó hacia la bestia y ambos cayeron por un acantilado. Después de eso ella regreso a Canterlot para darle su reporte a la princesa Celestia en el cual; además de informar sobre el zafiro dragón, también informaba sobre la desaparición en acción de su compañero de campo.**

 **Cabe decir que yo me encontraba más que impresionado con el relato, tenía muchas otras preguntas; pero al ver que ella se puso algo triste al recordar todo este suceso decidí no preguntarle más al respecto. Unas noches después me llevo a ver una presentación en el teatro de Canterlot y cuando salimos del teatro en unas calles más adelante nos emboscaron los sujetos a los que se supone que les iba a entregar el zafiro dragón.**

 **Jefe: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, la sabandija que nos prometió traernos el zafiro dragón.**

 **Matón 1: Si que tienes agallas para mostrar tu cara por esta ciudad luego de habernos defraudado de esa manera pequeño granuja.**

 **Mientras los otros dos sujetos se reían de manera descarada y un tanto sádica yo les respondí:**

 **Art: ¿Hablan de traición cuando ustedes no me dieron toda la información sobre el laboratorio? Por culpa de esa soberana idiotez termine electrocutado y en coma por tres días; ustedes fueron los que me traicionaron, no yo.**

 **Jefe: Eso no cambia el hecho de que no cumpliste con tu parte del trato, por lo que ahora vas a tener que pagarnos ya sea de una forma o de otra.**

 **Diamond Angel: ¡Déjenlo en paz! El ya no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.**

 **Matón 3: (Disparándole a Diamond Angel) ¡Cierra la boca zorra!**

 **Art: ¡Diamond! (Lo golpea el matón 2) ¡Agh!**

 **Matón 2: Mejor quédate quieto mocoso, ya que una vez que terminemos con esta preciosidad seguirá tu turno.**

 **Luego de eso, esos infelices intentaron propasarse con Diamond Angel; y mientras el matón que no se había movido estaba a punto de ponerle un casco encima a la yegua que me ayudo a pesar de ser un delincuente sentí que algo dentro de mi exploto, por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón quería proteger a alguien que sin darme cuenta se volvió muy importante para mí; así que mi enojo empezó a aumentar y mientras más me enojaba mi magia aumentaba y les dije:**

 **Art: (Susurro) Deténganse…**

 **Jefe: (Sarcasmo) ¿Heee?, ¿Qué dijiste basura? (Se acerca para golpearlo nuevamente, pero en eso el matón 2 grita)**

 **Matón 2: ¡ARGHH! ¡ESTE INFELIZ ME QUEMÓ!**

 **Art: Deténganse…**

 **Jefe: (Asustado y sorprendido) ¡NOS LAS VAS A PAGAR MOCOSO INFELIZ!**

 **Art: ¡DIJE QUE SE DETENGAAAAAAAANNN! (Empecé a prenderme en llamas y mi grito se empiezo a oír como el rugido de un dragón)**

 **Después de eso solo recuerdo los gritos de agonía que soltaban aquellos malhechores, sentía que tenía que destruirlos antes de que destruyeran lo que consideraba importante para mí. Estaba a punto de quemarlos vivos cuando…**

 **Diamond Angel: ¡ARTIE DETENTE POR FAVOR!**

 **Art se detiene con su puño en llamas (Si puño, no están leyendo mal; lo que sucede es que Art activo su dragon force y tiene la apariencia de un kirin), gira su cabeza hacia la yegua la cual se acerca a él y lo abraza.**

 **Al sentir el cálido abrazo de la yegua se desconcierta un poco, pero lo que lo regresa a la realidad es sentir un par de gotas de agua cayendo sobre su espalda:**

 **Art: ¿D-Diamond? ¿Q-Que p-paso? (Mira hacia todos lados observando a los maleantes inconscientes y medio chamuscados para ver a la yegua) ¿Por qué lloras?**

 **Diamond Angel: (Aun llorando) No te preocupes, no es nada… snifh… Solo no vuelvas a asustarme así por favor.**

 **Art: (Viendo a Diamond y sintiéndose como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado en el mundo) Si… P-Perdon… (Empieza a llorar también y a volver a la normalidad)**

 **FLASHBACK FIN**

 **Art: Justo cuando regrese a mi apariencia normal llego un pelotón de soldados que apreso a esos malnacidos y nos brindó apoyo emocional luego de esa experiencia.**

 **Maud: (Preocupada) Artie, ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?**

 **Art: Porque no quería que me odiaras por mi pasado; he hecho muchas cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso y no quería que pensaras mal de mí.**

 **Maud: No seas tonto Artie; no me importan las cosas que hayas hecho en el pasado, lo que realmente me importa es el tipo de pony que eres el cual es tierno y bueno, de carácter algo explosivo y que se apasiona por lo que le gusta.**

 **Art: (Viendo a Maud como si fuera la criatura más maravillosa del planeta) Oh Maudie; a veces me pregunto cómo es que una yegua tan maravillosa como tu pudo fijarse en un pony como yo.**

 **Maud: (Viendo a Art con felicidad pura) Porque eres un buen pony y tienes un gran corazón.**

 **Los presentes: (^u^)Ahhhh**

 **Maud: (Continuando con su comentario) Eso y que me encanta como cocinas.**

 **Todos se ríen por el comentario de la hermana de Pinkie, por lo que el buen humor volvió al grupo; pero Natsu rompería el ambiente diciendo:**

 **Natsu: Pues bien, creo que dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí; debo de disculparme con la princesa a la que le arruine la hora del té.**

 **Gray: (ºoº)! ¿Piensas ir a Canterlot solo para disculparte?**

 **Natsu: Si, no pensé que los estragos de mi combate con Art llegaran hasta allá, por lo que quiero disculparme y darle algo como compensación por arruinarle su hora del té. ¿Me prestan el brazalete? Lo usaré para crear algunas cosas que voy a necesitar.**

 **Art: (Sorprendido por lo que dijo el mago de fuego) Claro pero, ¿se puede saber que le vas a dar a la princesa Celestia?**

 **Natsu: Le prepararé un postre como disculpa, más específico un tipo de pastel de Ángel que he querido hacer desde que accidentalmente destruí la vitrina de postres de un restaurante y comí tres de ellos cuando me cayeron encima.**

 **Art: (Intrigado) Ooohh, suena interesante ¿Te importa si te ayudo con este proyecto?**

 **Natsu: Claro que no, de hecho me gustaría que me echaras una mano para avanzar más rápido; además de que quiero hacer dos pasteles, uno para la princesa y otro para ustedes como agradecimiento por ayudarnos y pedirles perdón a ti y a Maud por los problemas causados.**

 **Art: Pues no se diga más, ¡vamos!**

 **Y sin poder creerlo (Menos Maud, Spike y de alguna forma Rarity) todos los presentes se dirigieron a Ponyville para conseguir los ingredientes para el dichoso pastel ángel.**

 **DESPUÉS EN LA BIBLIOTECA….**

 **Todos se encontraban en la sala principal de la biblioteca (Menos Natsu y Art) investigando sobre los diamantes arcoíris junto con las demás mane six y los magos de Fiore; y mientras investigaban gray hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente:**

 **Gray: Oigan, ¿de verdad el cabeza de llama podrá hacer un pastel de ángel?**

 **Gazille: Ayer te hubiera dicho que eso no es posible, pero con nuestros poderes como están más el encanto del dragón no estoy muy seguro.**

 **Lucy: Supongo que debe de estar adquiriendo nuevas habilidades debido al… ¿Cómo lo llamaron?**

 **Gazille: Encanto del dragón**

 **Rarity: Pero si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué Spike no ha desarrollado nuevas habilidades?**

 **Twilight: (Revisando a Spike junto con Maud) Bueno…, mi teoría es que aún no ha llegado su… época de celo y debido a eso a pesar de que los zafiros dragón que se comió no ha experimentado cambios "significativos" en su personalidad y poderes.**

 **Spike: [Algo avergonzado (-_-)!] Esto ya se puso demasiado incómodo para mí**

 **Fluttershy: Puede que sea incómodo, pero aun así es un tema bastante delicado por no decir de cuidado.**

 **Raimbow Dash: (Queriendo aligerar la tensión del ambiente) Descuida Spike, si te alocas solo te echaremos agua fría hasta que se te pase la "calentura"**

 **Todos se empezaron a reír por el comentario de Raimbow que de cierta forma logró su cometido; pero para centrar a todos Applejack dijo:**

 **Applejack: Si, todo esto es muy gracioso pero en serio tenemos que estar preparados por si a Natsu, Gazille y Wendy les "entra la calentura"**

 **Y antes de que pudieran refutar la afirmación los dos corceles que se metieron a cocinar el famoso pastel aparecen en la sala con dos paquetes, uno en una caja y el otro en un domo de cristal transparente que mostraba el pastel rodeado por una especie de neblina:**

 **Art: ¡Ya está listo el postre!**

 **Natsu: (Tomando La caja con sus garras que hizo aparecer en sus cascos) Espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos (cuando está a punto de emprender el vuelo Twilight lo detiene diciendo)**

 **Twilight: ¡ESPERA! ¿A caso sabes en donde está Canterlot?**

 **Natsu: (*u*) Descuida, yo la encontraré (Se va volando)**

 **Twilight: ¡ARGH! (TTnTT) ¿Cómo lo soportan?**

 **Los magos de Fiore: (-_-) Bienvenida al club.**

 **Applejack: ¿Pero en serio creen que la encontrara?**

 **Gazille: Los dragon slayers tenemos un olfato mejor que cualquier sabueso, así que no dudo que podrá encontrar a la princesa en menos de lo que se imaginan.**

 **Esas palabras lejos de calmar a las mane six, solo lograron inquietarlas más; puesto que si lo que dijo el alicornio con piercings era cierto y los tres magos dragón estaban entrando a su "época de celo", entonces tendrían muchos problemas. Para romper el silencio Maud dijo:**

 **Maud: Bueno, ¿Por qué no mejor probamos este pastel? Se nota que a simple vista se esforzó por prepararlo.**

 **Art: ¡LO QUE TU QUIERAS MI MAUDIE HERMOSA!**

 **El pony cocinero procedió a servir el tan aclamado pastel para que todos pudieran probarlo, y al primer bocado todos se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa al sentir el sabor ligero, suave y profundo del pastel de ángel que preparo Natsu junto con Art.**

 **Lucy: (º/_\\\º) ¿P-P-Pero que es esto?**

 **Applejack: (º/_\\\º) Es como si probara el pie de manzana con limón de la abuela Smith…**

 **Raimbow Dash: (º/_\\\º)… Con un toque de cidra de manzana.**

 **Twilight: (º/_\\\º)… Y con un toque de chocolate blanco. ¿C-C-Como es que lograron crear semejante pastel con tanto sabor y aun así sea tan ligero?**

 **Art: ;) Si te soy sincero Twilight; yo solo le ayude a Natsu a preparar los ingredientes, él fue el que preparo los pasteles.**

 **Levy: ¡¿En serio?!**

 **Gray: (*_*) Entonces dinos; según tú, ¿En qué nivel se encuentran sus habilidades culinarias?**

 **Art: No puedo decirlo después de solo haber probado uno de sus platillos; pero…**

 **Todos: ¿Pero…?**

 **Art: Yo diría que sus habilidades están a la par de las mías, por no decir que es mejor cocinero que yo.**

 **Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados al escuchar esas palabras; pues, si lo que el novio de Maud dijo era cierto, esto solo significaba que El encanto del dragón ya estaba despertando en nuestro mago pelirrosa.**

 **MINUTOS DESPUES, EN EL ESPACIO AEREO DEL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT…**

 **Luego de dejar a sus amigos en la biblioteca de Ponyville, nuestro amigo "potencialmente volátil" estaba sobrevolando el castillo de las princesas buscando a Celestia para ofrecerle una disculpa por el desastre del terremoto que causo en Ponyville y poder disculparse con la princesa por arruinar su hora del té.**

 **Cuando vio la puerta más grande que creyó que era el salón del trono, o por lo menos la entrada al salón del trono, se dispuso a bajar. Que tan buena seria la suerte de Natsu (Si como no, lo que pasa es que hay que hacerla de emoción o no sería emocionante) que bajo justo en el cambio de turno de la guardia y pues al no ver a nadie el solo se dispuso a entrar en el castillo. Que tan grande seria la suerte de Natsu que mientras seguía avanzando hacia el salón del trono no se topaba con ningún guardia y justo cuando llego al frente de lo que parecía ser la sala del trono escucho algo que lo puso en duda sobre querer entrar de inmediato:**

 **Celestia: ¡Es en serio!, este día no puede ser más desastroso. Primero el temblor que arruino mi hora del té, y ahora me llegan rumores de que un encapuchado está robando museos y exhibiciones de joyas.**

 **Luna: (Quien estaba sentada en su trono a la derecha de su hermana le dijo) Tranquila hermana; según los testigos, este sujeto se caracteriza por hipnotizar a sus víctimas mediante su voz, pero no dieron más detalles ya que según ellos, después de empezar a cantar no recordaban mucho de aquel sospechoso.**

 **En ese momento nuestro héroe se decidió a entrar para poder calmar a la princesa y poder darle su "ofrenda de paz"; abrió la puerta y dijo:**

 **Natsu: ¿P-Puedo pasar?**

 **Luna: ¿Natsu? ¿Cómo…**

 **Celestia: Tranquila hermana; claro, puedes pasar.**

 **Natsu entra al salón del trono y se colocó en frente de las 2 princesas.**

 **Celestia: Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?**

 **Luna: Eh igualmente importante pero menos razonable, ¿Cómo fue que entraste al castillo sin que ninguno de los soldados se diera cuenta de tu presencia?**

 **Natsu: Bien, respondiendo a lo segundo solo entre por la puerta principal del castillo y no me encontré a ninguno de esos guardias…**

 **Celestia: ¿Cómo que no encontraste a ningún guardia?**

 **Luna: Debe de haber entrado durante el cambio de guardia, solo eso explicaría como pudo atravesar todo el palacio sin toparse con ninguno de los soldados.**

 **Celestia: Mmm… Eso tiene sentido, ¿y en cuanto a lo primero?**

 **Natsu: En cuanto a cómo las encontré fue fácil, solo tuve que seguir su olor princesas.**

 **Esta respuesta incomodo a ambas gobernantes, pero finalmente fue Luna la que se atrevió a preguntar:**

 **Luna: ¿Podrías explicarte por favor?**

 **Natsu: Como ya ustedes sabrán yo poseo poderes de dragón, lo que también me otorga un gran olfato para rastrear. Solo tuve que seguir su aroma a panqueques y lavanda para poder encontrarlas.**

 **Esto sin duda dejo a las princesas sin habla, y a nuestro héroe con un gran signo de interrogación en su rosada cabeza; por lo que nuestras queridas princesas al verse acorraladas y avergonzadas trataban de encontrar cualquier cosa que les pudiera sacar de ese predicamento y; como si el destino estuviera a favor de las princesas, Celestia pudo ver lo que parecía un domo de cristal con vapor adentro por lo que sin perder más el tiempo le pregunto a Natsu:**

 **Celestia: (Tratando de parecer calmada) Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en ese domo de cristal?**

 **Luna: Es cierto, tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que contiene. (Es obvio que ella está igual que su hermana, pero igual trata de parecer calmada)**

 **Natsu: Ah, cierto; Ehhh… (Algo apenado) es un pastel de disculpa por haber arruinado su hora del té, sé que no es mucho pero espero que lo acepte junto con mis disculpas.**

 **Sorprendidas por lo que dijo el alicornio pelirosa las monarcas preguntaron:**

 **Celestia: (Sorprendida) ¡¿A qué te refieres con haber arruinado mi hora del té?!**

 **Luna: (Igual de sorprendida) Se supone que eso fue el producto de un temblor que ocurrió justo a esa hora.**

 **Natsu: (Bastante apenado) Si, bueno…, lo que paso en realidad fue…**

 **Y así, Natsu les conto todo lo referente al supuesto "temblor" que arruino la hora del té de la monarca del sol eh hizo reír a Luna como si ella misma le hubiera arrojado su té y sus pastelillos; pero aun así les resultaba increíble que este alicornio tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para crear semejante temblor.**

 **Luna: (Tratando de liberar la tensión) Bueno, creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto en otro momento; ¿Por qué mejor no nos dices que tipo de pastel trajiste? (Con esa pregunta logro captar la atención de Celestia para que no descargara su ira con aquel pobre alicornio)**

 **Natsu: (Levitando el domo hacia ellas) Es un pastel de ángel, lo hice yo mismo y espero les guste.**

 **Las princesas quedaron sorprendidas ante tal declaración, por lo que mandaron a traer un poco de té para acompañar a dicho pastel, y a los pocos minutos una de las sirvientas del castillo trajo te de canela y tres tazas de té (No sé qué tipo de té acostumbra Celestia con sus bocadillos, por lo que voy a usar el de canela como referencia, además de que la canela sirve para relajar el estómago); Natsu ya estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la monarca del sol le dijo:**

 **Celestia: Gracias por este detalle tan lindo, ¿Por qué no te quedas y compartes una rebanada de este pastel con nosotros?**

 **Natsu: (Un tanto inseguro) ¿De verdad? No quisiera incomodarlas, a ninguna de las dos.**

 **Luna: (Sospechando un poco sobre las intenciones de su hermana) Al contrario, sería un honor que nos acompañaras; después de todo te tomaste tantas molestias al preparar este pastel para disculparte.**

 **Natsu: (Ya más confiado) Pues siendo ese el caso, permítanme servirles primero.**

 **Luego de esas palabras, nuestro mago pelirosa les sirvió a cada una de las princesas una rebanada del dichoso pastel; el cual al probarlo las dos gobernantes quedaron más que impresionadas por las habilidades culinarias de Natsu. En el transcurso de la velada surgió el tema de cómo pudo transportar y mantener frio dicho postre a lo cual les explico que eso fue gracias a la nueva lácrima que creo el ya no tan pequeño dragón asistente de la princesa Twilight, la cual les mostro y dijo que tenía la cualidad de crear cualquier objeto que el usuario deseara con solo pensarlo; por lo que el creo un domo refrigerador en el cual pudo transportar el pastel sin el riesgo de que se derritiera.**

 **Esta respuesta sorprendió aún más a las princesas; puesto que si Spike en verdad era el dragón de cristal, eso significaba que el asistente de Twilight era en realidad el legítimo gobernante del reino de los dragones, pero dejarían eso para después. Luego de un rato disfrutando del pastel y te, nuestro héroe ya se estaba por retirar cuando las princesas lo detuvieron otra vez:**

 **Natsu: Bueno, gracias por invitarme a tomar el té con ustedes, pero ya debo de irme o mis amigos se preguntaran en donde estoy.**

 **Luna: ¡Espera!... Antes de irte queremos pedirte un pequeño favor.**

 **Natsu: ¿Un favor?**

 **Celestia: Si; veras, recibimos un reporte de que hay un sujeto encapuchado que está robando los museos y galerías de arte de todo Ecuestria y ni siquiera nuestros mejores detectives le han podido seguir la pista a este sospechoso por lo que…, quisiéramos pedirles a ti y a tus amigos si nos pueden ayudar a capturar a este supuesto criminal.**

 **Natsu: (Respondiéndoles al instante) Claro, dejen que se lo cuente a mis amigos; será un placer ayudarlas con esto.**

 **Celestia: Muchas gracias por apoyarnos con este problema.**

 **Luna: Le enviaremos a Twilight una carta para explicarle lo sucedido con respecto a este tema y también les mandaremos todo lo necesario para que puedan operar libremente.**

 **Natsu: (Sonriendo casi como lo hace Goku cuando está feliz) Si, y muchas gracias por todo. Y espero poder verlas más seguido, ya que es muy agradable estar con ustedes; (Antes de salir por la puerta se voltea y dice) nos vemos luego Celi y Lulu.**

 **Ya habiendo salido Natsu de la sala del trono, ambas princesas se encontraban con las caras rojas y bastante descolocadas con lo que les dijo el dragon slayer.**

 **Celestia: (º_º) ¿Acaso nos llamó…?**

 **Luna: (º_º) Si, si lo hizo…**

 **Celestia: Nadie nos ha llamado así además de…**

 **Luna: Mamá y papá…**

 **Celestia: Este joven Natsu es bastante inocente.**

 **Luna: Si, pero creo que eso es lo que lo hace atractivo…**

 **Celestia: (Sorprendida de lo que escuchó) ¡¿Cómo dijiste?!**

 **Luna: ¡NADA, NO HE DICHO NADA!**

 **Celestia comenzó a sospechar que a su hermana menor le empezaba a gustar el pelirosado, pero lo que realmente le estaba empezando a preocupar es que a ella también le estaba empezando a gustar…**

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville…:**

 **Luego de haber disfrutado de tan buen postre, Applejack y Raimbow Dash se despidieron de sus amigas; la primera porque tenía que recoger una carreta de la tienda de abarrotes que contenía cosas para la despensa de la familia Apple, y la segunda porque la pony granjera le pidió que le ayudara y esta acepto a cambio de un barril de sidra. Estaban a punto de emprender su camino a Sweet Apple Acress cuando nuestro pelirosa alicornio aterrizo en frente de ellas y las saludo:**

 **Natsu: Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?**

 **Applejack: Hola socio, bien aquí llevando la despensa a la granja.**

 **Raimbow Dash: Y… ¿Qué tal tu viaje a Canterlot?; ¿No te perdiste ni te detuvieron los guardias?**

 **Natsu: No, como les dije antes de irme solo tuve que seguir el olor de las princesas para encontrarlas; y en cuanto a los guardias, no me topé con ningún guardia. Según las princesas entré al castillo durante el cambio de guardia, por lo que no me topé con ninguno.**

 **Las 2 yeguas no podían creer lo que les conto Natsu, no solo consiguió llegar volando hasta Canterlot, sino que además pudo burlar a la guardia real del palacio.**

 **Natsu: (Viendo a la carreta que tenían) Eso se ve pesado, ¿quieren que las ayude?**

 **Applejack: Eres muy amable Natsu, pero no es…**

 **Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, apareció otro pony con una carreta llena de clavos y materiales para construcción.**

 **Pony: ¡Oh Applejack!, qué bueno que te encuentro; ya llegaron los materiales que solicitaron para empezar a construir su granero y decidí traérselos.**

 **Applejack: (Bastante sorprendida) Oh, q-que bien; muchas gracias por eso.**

 **Pony: No hay de que, y espero verla pronto por mi tienda.**

 **Applejack: Si, claro hasta luego.**

 **Raimbow Dash: Cuídese, hasta pronto.**

 **Natsu: (Viendo la nueva carreta) Bueno; creo que ahora si necesitan ayuda así que, ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos de una vez?**

 **Applejack y Raimbow: S-Si.**

 **Ya con todo arreglado, los tres se dirigieron a Sweet Apple Acrees para ayudar a la pony granjera con las cosas de la despensa y los materiales para el granero.**

 **Ya en la graja; mientras Applejack y Raimbow acomodaban las cosas de la despensa, Natsu acomodaba los materiales del nuevo granero cerca del cobertizo de la casa de los Apple por consejo de BigMack. Cuando ya todos terminaron de guardar todo lo que trajeron, la abuela Smith les ofreció algunos refrigerios y algo de beber:**

 **Abuela Smith: (Llevando una charola de Sandwiches y una jarra de limonada) Buen trabajo muchachos, se han ganado un refrigerio.**

 **Applejack: Muchas gracias abuela**

 **Raimbow Dash: (Comiendo un sándwich) (*u*) ¡Delicioso! Sandwiches de pepino y queso.**

 **Natsu: (Bebiendo limonada luego de comer un sándwich) ¡Ahh! Nada mejor que un bocadillo y una bebida para relajarse luego de hacer un trabajo manual.**

 **Abuela Smith: Tú si sabes lo que dices jovencito, la comida sabe mejor luego de un trabajo arduo.**

 **BigMack: ¡Siiip!**

 **Applejack: Por cierto abuela, ¿Dónde está Appleboom?**

 **Abuela Smith: Debe de estar con sus amigas en la casa club.**

 **Natsu: ¿Applebloom?, creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes.**

 **Raimbow Dash: La conociste mientras te escapabas de Artie para no rostizarlo.**

 **Natsu: (Recordando) Ah sí, ya recuerdo; la pequeña pony terrestre. Debí imaginar que debía ser pariente de Applejack debido a su aroma tan similar.**

 **Applejack: (Algo apenada acercándose a su hermano) ¡Oye!, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?**

 **Natsu: No lo tomen a mal; como ya les dije a Applejack y a Raimbow Dash, mi magia me permite adquirir características de dragón; entre ellas un gran olfato. Puedo detectar cualquier aroma a grandes distancias.**

 **Raimbow Dash: Ah, cierto. Olvidamos ese detalle.**

 **Abuela Smith: Y dime jovencito, un chico tan educado y trabajador como tu debe de tener a una hermosa dama como compañera. (Por alguna extra razón a nuestra amiga granjera no le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación)**

 **Natsu: ¿Compañera?**

 **Raimbow Dash: Se refiere a que si ya tienes novia.**

 **Natsu: (Comprendiendo lo que quiso decir la abuela Smith) Ah no, aun no tengo novia.**

 **BigMacintosh: (Picado por la curiosidad; y porque capto que era lo que quería hacer su abuela) Y dinos, ¿Te ha gustado alguna chica antes?**

 **Esa pregunta sorprendió (O sea sonrojó) a Natsu y al ver que todos los presenten lo miraban con curiosidad, no tuvo más alternativa que contarles una anécdota muy personal:**

 **Natsu: (Todo sonrojado) *Suspiro* B-Bueno… Una vez cuando era pequeño y estaba junto con Gazille, Wendy; y otros dos chicos llamados Rouge y Sting, tuvimos a una profesora llamada Anna, a la cual por alguna razón siempre estime bastante, pero con el paso del tiempo me empezó a gustar; no estoy seguro si fue un capricho de la infancia o fue por mis poderes de dragón, pero se puede decir que ella fue mi primer amor.**

 **Cabe mencionar que esta historia dejo a todos diferentes sensaciones: A Raimbow Dash, Applejack y a la abuela Smith, les pareció bastante tierno y a BigMack le pareció bastante "curiosa" la historia del alicornio pelirosado.**

 **Abuela Smith: Ohh, eso es bastante dulce; me trae muchos recuerdos de mis días de juventud.**

 **Applejack: (Sorprendida al igual que los demás) ¡¿A ti también te gustaba tu maestro cuando eras una potrilla?!**

 **Abuela Smith: No exactamente, de hecho fue gracias a mi profesor de primaria que conocí a tu abuelo por primera vez.**

 **Luego de comprender lo que la abuela Smith trataba de decir, todos se echaron a reír; pero, lo que ninguno de ellos sabría hasta algunas semanas después es que esa charla despertó algo en Natsu (kof, kof, susimpulsossexuales, kof, kof). En ese momento nuestro pelirosa sintió como le latía el corazón, y empezó a agitarse como si le costara respirar, por lo que los Apple y Raimbow se preguntaron internamente que le estaba pasando a Natsu:**

 **Raimbow Dash: Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **Natsu: S-Si, solo que de repente me dieron ganas de darme un chapuzón; (Voltea hacia todos lados) ¿hay algún río o lago cerca de aquí?**

 **Applejack: Hay una cascada con un estanque entre los límites de Ponyville y el huerto, si quieres te puedo llevar. (Detrás de Applejack se puede ver a BigMack y a la abuela Smith con una mirada sombría y con brillos en los ojos {Si han visto la escena de one piece donde miran a Ussup para que use el dial de impacto con una sombra en el área de los ojos y con destellos donde deberían de tener las pupilas sabrán a que me refiero} sumado a una sonrisa socarrona como diciendo "a esta niña ya la flecho cupido")**

 **Natsu: (Bastante inquieto) N-N-No hace f-f-falta, llegare allí volando en unos 3 se-se-segundos.**

 **Raimbow Dash: Ay por favoooor, hasta a mí me toma por lo menos 30 segundos si me esfuerzo; ¿Cómo llegaras tu hasta allá en tan solo 3 segundos?**

 **Natsu: Así: ¡MODO DRAGÓN RELÁMPAGO! ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Tan pronto como se despidió, los Apple y Raimbow Dash se quedaron quietos y callados por un instante debido a lo que acababan de ver. Luego de un momento, la primera en hablar fue Dash:**

 **Raimbow Dash: (Entre sonrojada, sorprendida y fastidiada) Ah, cierto. Olvide que podía hacer eso.**

 **BigMac: (Sonrisa pícara) Ciertamente ese chico es una caja de sorpresas. Definitivamente tienes un buen ojo para los sementales hermana.**

 **Applejack y Dash: (Con cara de WTF) ¡¿QUE QUÉ?!**

 **Abuela Smith: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) Además es un buen muchacho, y se ve que le gusta el trabajo duro. Definitivamente tiene mi bendición.**

 **Applejack y Dash: (Todas sonrojadas como en los animes) ¡¿CÓMO?!**

 **Abuela Smith: No sé qué es lo que les sorprende, si a leguas se nota que mi muchachita ya se siente atraída por él; además ¿a ti en que te afecta que a mi nieta le guste este joven?, ¿No será que a ti también te gusta ese joven alicornio?**

 **Y con todo esto dicho se desato una acalorada discusión sobre el tema del "matrimonio" de la pony granjera el cual duraría un buen rato.**

 **Mientras tanto en el lago…**

 **Una bola de fuego con destellos eléctricos se estrelló en el lago que está bajo la cascada causando un estruendo moderado (Como las balas de cañón que golpean el océano en one piece) el cual por fortuna no llamo la atención de los habitantes del pueblo. Luego de que se calmó el agua pasaron unos tres segundos y del lago salió la cabeza de Natsu:**

 **Natsu: (Sacando la cabeza para respirar) ¡AAAJJJHHHH! Ha, ha, ha, ha… Creo que estoy en problemas. Esto no me había pasado desde que empecé a entrenar luego de la batalla contra Tártaro. Y esa vez para liberarme de esta sensación tuve que entrenar para "desarrollar" el hechizo que Twilight y las princesas llamaron el encanto del dragón… (Se queda pensando un rato) Creo que voy a tener que entrenar para desarrollar o perfeccionar algún hechizo, pero ¿Cuál? Mmm… (Reflexiona sobre que hechizo podría crear o mejorar, luego mira su reflejo en el lago y se decide) Tal vez pueda mejorar en el uso de la magia de Take Over para adaptar un poco mi forma a este mundo.**

 **Habiendo decidido lo que iba a hacer se dispuso a nadar para salir del agua y planear lo que (Según Natsu) sería un largo y difícil entrenamiento.**

 **Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…**

 **Todos los que quedaban en la biblioteca se la estaban pasando bastante bien, pero luego Pinkie Pie, Maud, Fluttershy y Rarity decidieron retirarse a sus respectivas casas. Art decidió acompañar a Maud y a Pinki a su casa mientras que Fluttershy que estaba a punto de irse a su casa fue acompañada por Discord, quien le dijo que como no pudieron tomar el té en la tarde, él le preparo una cena sencilla para 2 y poder conversar.**

 **Y en cuanto a Rarity, pues Spike se ofreció a acompañarla a la boutique. Durante el camino esta singular "pareja" (Ya comienzan a sentir algo el uno por el otro) platicaba de lo ajetreado que había sido el día:**

 **Spike: Cielos, qué día más ajetreado ¿no?**

 **Rarity: Si, primero perseguimos a Art por todo el pueblo…**

 **Spike: Luego, después de un montón de problemas terminamos con Art como nuestro cocinero…**

 **Rarity: Y luego tener que entrenar para dominar tus poderes…**

 **Spike: Si, y luego la sorpresa del pastel de ángel que hicieron Natsu y Artie. Sin duda esa fue la mayor sorpresa de hoy.**

 **Rarity: Si, sin duda…**

 **Se quedaron en silencio por un momento que a ellos les pareció eterno, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en frente de la boutique, Rarity abre la puerta de su casa y se voltea para ver a Spike:**

 **Rarity: B – Bueno…**

 **Spike: B – Bueno…**

 **Ambos: ¡Hasta mañana!**

 **Rarity cierra la puerta de la boutique y Spike se da la vuelta y antes de que ambos reanudaran sus actividades, ambos se recargaron en la puerta, se sentaron en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo:**

 **Ambos: "¿Hasta mañana? Hay, pero que tonto / tonta soy"**

 **Los dos se quedaron quietos un momento; momento en el cual todo fue observado por nuestro alicornio pelirosado, quien después de ver esta escena y de ver que Spike se retiraba al castillo decidió intervenir:**

 **Natsu: veo que aun te cuesta trabajo expresar tus sentimientos hacia la chica que te gusta.**

 **Spike: (Todo sorprendido) ¡(ºwº) ¡N – N – N – NATSU! ¡¿Cuánto has escuchado?!**

 **Natsu: (^u^) Básicamente, desde que llegaron a la boutique.**

 **Spike: ¡(u_u) Genial, lo que me faltaba. ¿Ahora qué?, ¿Vas a burlarte de mí o qué?**

 **Natsu: (Relajado) Relájate amigo, además si tuviera que burlarme de algo sería de la forma en que se comportaron ustedes dos.**

 **Spike: (Con cara de reproche y queja) ¡Oh vamos!, como si tu tuvieras más experiencia que yo en este tipo de cosas.**

 **Natsu: Tienes razón, no tengo más experiencia que tú; pero si algo eh aprendido desde que desperté el encanto del dragón es que para que las personas que te rodean te quieran y te acepten como eres, debes de ser tú mismo y expresar tus emociones con el corazón.**

 **Spike: (Confundido) ¿Entonces qué debo hacer para demostrarle mis sentimientos a Rarity?**

 **Natsu: (Con voz calmada y usando el brazalete aparece una guitarra la cual se la entrega a Spike) Eso mi amigo, depende de ti. (Se voltea para irse) Nos vemos, iré a comprar algunos pastelillos para la cena.**

 **Spike: (*Suspiro*Mirando la guitarra entre sus garras con cara de reflexión) Con que expresar mis emociones con el corazón ¿no? Bueno, veamos qué es lo que sale de todo esto…**

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EL LA BOUTIQUE…**

 **Rarity se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha y poder aclarar sus ideas mientras que SweteeBelle al verla pasar y de reojo ver que estaba confundida decidió seguirla para ver si estaba bien:**

 **(se oye el sonido de la ducha en el fondo)**

 **SweteeBelle: Rarity, ¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **Rarity: ¿SweteeBelle?; oh claro querida, solo estoy un poco… cansada y confundida. (Se cierra la ducha)**

 **SweteeBelle: ¿Confundida? ¿Por qué?**

 **Rarity: (Saliendo del baño con una bata y una toalla en su cabeza) Es solo que… es que tengo un problema con Spike.**

 **SweteeBelle: ¿Spike?, ¿otra vez trato de declararte su amor?**

 **Rarity: N-No, no es eso; es solo que él se ha portado muy amable últimamente, además de que he estado sintiendo una conexión con el la cual no sé cómo explicar; en pocas palabras: creo que él también me gus…**

 **([Insertar esta canción obligatoriamente:** **watch?v=ky06DACNvqo {Imaginen esta escena como la del video, para darle más "sabor"}] Se empieza a oír una guitarra afuera de la ventana del cuarto de Rarity)**

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN FRENTE DE LA BOUTIQUE…**

 **Spike: (Respira profundo y suspira) *Solo de guitarra*(Rarity y SweteeBelle escuchan la guitarra y dirigen su atención al exterior de la ventana)**

 **(Cambiamos la escena a Spike debajo de la ventana de Rarity) Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar (Rarity y SweteeBelle miran por la ventana para ver quién es el que canta),  
Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará (Rarity abre la ventana y se asoma [Cambio de escena]; vemos a Rarity y a Spike desde una vista superior [Cambio de escena],Rarity desde la ventana trata de ubicar al "misterioso" trovador)  
En esta canción, va mi corazón  
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar (Enfocamos a Spike tocando, luego a Rarity viendo debajo de su ventana y de nuevo a Spike tocando).**

 **Te miro y más (Spike camina y se coloca en frente de la ventana) y más y más te quiero mirar (Enfocamos a Rarity y luego a Spike que sigue tocando)  
Te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada más (Algunos animales y ciudadanos de Ponyville empiezan a salir al escuchar a Spike y luego lo enfocamos a él)  
Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar (De Spike enfocamos a Rarity y luego enfocamos a los señores Cake que venían de una entrega y se abrazan por la canción de Spike)  
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.**

 **(De los señores Cake nos enfocamos en los alrededores de la boutique carrusel donde más y más ponis se acercan al oír a Spike)**

 **Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado  
Y entonces poderte abrazar (Enfocamos a Spike y luego a Rarity y después en el fondo a Opal parada en la puerta de Rarity)  
Si no estás aquí algo falta  
Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final (Opal ve confundida a su dueña y luego se va; luego enfocamos a Spike y después a Rarity que lo mira con una mirada soñadora).**

 **Te amo ¡Y más! (Enfocando la entrada de Sugar Cube Corner se puede ver cómo asoman su cabeza Maud, Pinkie y Art quienes se acercan a oír a Spike)  
Te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amará (Spike va creando unas columnas de Cristal mientras camina para acercarse a Rarity)  
En esta canción yo veo quien soy (Spike y Rarity se miran cara a cara mientras que SweteeBelle mira todo como si estuviera viendo una fantasía).**

 **(Vemos a Spike y a Rarity con una vista de 360 grado y se detiene al enfocar sus rostros) Amor más que amor es mío y lo siento  
Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento  
Amor más que amor será el nuestro si tú me lo das (Se acercan y se besan).**

 **FIN DE LA CANCIÓN**

 **Este momento hubiera durado más; pero como al destino le gusta tanto ayudar como "fregar" (entiéndase por arruinar), se separaron al oír los aplausos de los ciudadanos de Ponyville quienes felicitaban a Spike tanto por su canción como por su súbito avance por declararse a la modista.**

 **Spike: Je je, ehm; sé que no lo hice en el orden correcto pero… Rarity: ¿Quisieras…?**

 **Rarity: (Le tapa la boca con su casco) Shhh; claro Spike, saldré contigo.**

 **Después de esa declaración, ambos se dieron un apasionado beso el cual era visto no solo fue visto por los ciudadanos de Ponyville, sino también por SweteeBelle que se encontraba saltando como canguro por todos lados de la habitación gritando "¡OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS!" una y otra vez aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.**

 **Los romances ya han comenzado a surgir no solo entre Spike y Rarity, sino también entre Applejack, Raimbow Dash y las princesas regentes; pues estas 4 yeguas ya han empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por Natsu Dragnel pero, ¿serán solamente ellas?, ¿Habrá alguna otra que tenga sentimientos por nuestro mago pelirosado?, ¿Cierto dragon slayer de metal declarará estar saliendo con cierta maga de escritura sólida?, ¿Discord y Flutershy serán pareja? ¿A Twilight le dará el patatus al enterarse del noviazgo de Spike y Rarity?, ¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de "MY LITTLE DRAGON SLAYER".**

 **Y eso es todo por este capítulo, como avance les puedo decir que el próximo capitulo del fic se centrará en el capítulo "los juegos de Ecuestria"** **de la serie de My Little Pony; gracias y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
